Der Schrecken des Düsterwalds
by Naurring
Summary: Auf einer Reise durch den Düsterwald erzählt ein Wanderer die entsetzliche Geschichte des größten Schreckens von Düsterwald...
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus der Welt von Mittelerde gehört Tolkien und nicht mir. Außer den beiden Menschen aus diesem Kapitel.

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Das ist meine erste Fanfiction, also habt bitte Nachsicht! Ich weiß das es im Moment noch nicht zum Genre Humor passt, aber das kommt noch, versprochen. Danke an Gluecifa fürs Betareaden, auch wenn ihre Kommentare manchmal ziemlich deprimierend waren.

Zitat: Der Satz hört sich an wie in einerDinosaurier-Dokumentation. Als die Dinosaurier ausstarben, machten sie Platz für die Säugetiere…

**DER SCHRECKEN DES DÜSTERWALDS**

Wie eine schwarze Mauer erhebt sich der Rand des Waldes hinter dem Nebelgebirge. Weit ragen die Stämme der Bäume in den Himmel, ihre Kronen wie schwer mit Regen beladene Wolken, die drohend am Himmel hängen und alle Lebewesen vor dem bevorstehenden Gewitter Schutz suchen lassen.

Dieser Wald ist alt, sehr alt. Einst war er grün und voller Leben, der Große Grünwald, doch als sich das Böse in ihm niederließ veränderte er sich, wurde dunkel, unheimlich. Die Tiere flohen aus ihrer Heimat und machten Platz für dunklere Kreaturen. Heute heißt er Düsterwald, ein Ort voller Gefahren, wo nichts mehr lebt außer den Geschöpfen des Bösen.

Ein Gefühl des Alleinseins, der Bedeutungslosigkeit geht von diesem Wald aus und bedrückt auch die Herzen der beiden Wanderer, die vor den Bäumen stehen, ihre Pferde am Zügel, und ängstlich auf die schwarze Wand vor ihnen starren. Die Schwärze zwischen den Stämmen ist undurchdringlich, keine Bewegung, keine Umrisse, ja nicht einmal Schatten vermögen die Augen der Menschen zu erkennen.

Die Pferde schnauben und tänzelen unruhig hin und her, zerren an ihren Zügeln und versuchen von diesem Ort des Grauens zu fliehen, doch die beiden Männer haben einen festen Griff und laßen es nicht zu. Schweigend starren sie auf die Lücke in der schwarzen Mauer, die sich Alte Waldstraße nennt und direkt in den Düsterwald hineinführt. Dies ist ihr Weg.

Tulumir schluckt schwer und tätschelt geistesabwesend den Hals seines Braunen, um ihn zu beruhigen. Er hat das Gefühl, sein Herz werde im nächsten Moment zerspringen, so schnell schlägt es. „Ich fürchte, uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Wir müssen hindurch." Sein Begleiter nickt und beißt nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Ja, das müssen wir wohl. Dennoch wäre es mir lieber, es wäre nicht so." Das weiße Pferd neben ihm wiehert schrill und reißt an den Zügeln, aber sein Herr läßt nicht los. „Wir könnten wenigstens die Pferde hierlassen. Die armen Tiere sind halb verrückt vor Angst."

Besorgt streicht Tulumir seinem Pferd über die Nase und flüstert ihm beruhigende Worte zu. Seufzend dreht er sich zu seinem Gefährten um. „Das geht leider nicht. Es ist ein weiter Weg durch den Düsterwald und wir können es nicht wagen, irgendetwas in diesem Wald zu essen oder zu trinken. Wir müssen unsere gesamte Verpflegung für die Reise hindurch mitnehmen und ohne die Pferde können wir sie nicht tragen."

Orthelian atmet tief ein und ging los. Er schnalzt mit der Zunge, damit sein Pferd ihm folgt.

Der Schimmel wiehert erneut ängstlich und versucht zu fliehen. Der Mann hängt sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht an die Zügel, um das Pferd zu halten. Als es bemerkt, dass seine verzweifelten Fluchtversuche fruchtlos bleiben, gibt es auf und sieht mit einem nervösen Schnauben zum Wald.

Tulumir beobachtet das Schauspiel besorgt und geht jetzt selbst auf den Wald zu. Sein Pferd weicht zurück und schnaubt, doch dann folgt es seinem Herrn zögernd. Als der Schimmel sieht, dass sein Gefährte in den Wald hinein geht, lässt er sich ebenfalls in die nach Gefahr riechende Dunkelheit des Düsterwalds hineinführen.

Laut hallen die Hufschläge der Pferde durch den Wald. Eine unheimliche Stille beherrscht ihn, nichts rührt sich und keinerlei Geräusche sind zu hören außer denen, die die zwei Männer und ihre Pferde verursachen.

Seit Stunden gehen sie jetzt schon durch diesen Wald und nichts scheint sich zu verändern, nur der kleine Fleck Tageslicht, der die Stelle kennzeichnete an der sie den Wald betreten hatten, ist inzwischen ganz verschwunden und in dem Zwielicht, das unter dem dichten Blätterdach herrscht, können sie kaum etwas erkennen. Das Atmen fällt ihnen in der unbewegten Luft schwer und ein unangenehmer Geruch nach faulenden Pflanzen sticht ihnen in die Nase. Langsam wird es Nacht und zwischen den Bäumen wird mittlerweile gar nichts mehr zu sehen.

Tulumir sieht sich nach seinem Begleiter um, der sein Pferd führend hinter ihm hergeht. „Wir sollten uns einen Platz zum Schlafen suchen. Es ist so dunkel, dass man den Weg nicht mehr erkennen kann und wenn wir ausversehen in den Wald hineingeraten… Er ist voller Gefahren und wir würden wahrscheinlich nicht wieder lebend herauskommen."

„Und wo sollen wir dann schlafen? Mitten auf der Straße?"

„Das ist das Einfachste. Am besten gleich hier." Tulumir geht vorsichtig nach links und tastet mit seiner Hand nach den Bäumen. „Binden wir die Pferde an den

Bäumen fest. Aber tu es lieber sorgefältig sonst reissen sie sich los und wir stehen hier ohne Verpflegung."

Orthelian seufzt und geht zu der Stelle, von wo aus er Tulumirs Stimme hört. „Ich hasse diesen Wald. Er ist so dunkel und… er macht mir Angst. Ich wünschte König Elessar hätte jemand andere ausgewählt als Bote zu den Zwergen zu gehen.Und ich weiß nicht einmal, warum. Briefe können wirklich unpraktisch sein." Gemeinsam binden sie ihre Pferde an einem Baum am Wegesrand fest und beginnen, ihnen ihre Last abzunehmen

„Du weißt genau, warum wir gehen mussten. Nett waren die beiden ja… Und wenn du nicht so laut gewesen wärst, hätte keiner gemerkt, dass wir nicht auf unserem Posten waren." Er schweigt und nimmt grinsend die Satteltaschen und den Sattel von seinem Pferd und wirft sie auf den Boden. „Aber mir ist dieser Wald ebenfalls nicht geheuer. Wenn wir Glück haben, sind wir in ein paar Tagen hindurch."

Stumm sammeln sie etwas Holz vom Boden auf und versuchen ein Feuer zu entfachen. Mit Mühe gelingt es ihnen, aber die Flammen verbreiten nur wenig Licht und kaum Wärme. Sie setzen sich ans Feuer und beginnen, das Wenige zu essen, was ihre Abendmahlzeit darstellt.

„Der Wald war nicht immer so", sagt Tulumir plötzlich. „Er war eimal hell und grün und es lebten sogar Elben in ihm, bevor sie alle in den Westen gezogen sind." Eine Weile starren sie nur ins Feuer und kauen auf ihrem Essen herum.

„Hell und grün?" sagt Orthelian. „Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen."

„Und doch war es so. Dann hat sich ein Schatten auf den Wald gelegt und ihn verändert. Jetzt gibt es hier viele gefährliche Wesen: Schwarze Eichhörnchen, von denen es heißt, dass sie einen töten können, und riesige Spinnen, deren Netze sich durch den ganzen Wald ziehen."

Er schweigt und starrt dahin, wo er den Wald vermutet. „Doch den größten Schrecken haben die Elben selbst in diesen Wald gebracht. Sie haben ihn nicht geschaffen, doch der Schrecken kam. Er ist immer noch hier. Wir sollten vorsichtig sein." Er steckt sich das letzte Stück getrockneten Fleisches in den Mund und wickelt sich fröstelnd fester in seinen Mantel.

„Was ist das für ein Schrecken? Weißt du etwas darüber?"

Tulumir wendet seinen Blick von den Bäumen ab und sieht Orthelian ernst an. „Willst du es wirklich wissen? Ich erzähle dir die Geschichte, wenn du sie tatsächlich hören willst."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jetzt schlafen kann. Wir haben Zeit. Und es ist besser als nichts zu sagen."

„Gut. Dann hör zu." Und Tulumir beginnt die Geschichte vom größten Schrecken in Düsterwald zu erzählen.

* * *

Tulumir = Juwel der Hilfe

Orthelian = Überdachung

Reviews? Wenigstens ein ganz Kleines?


	2. Ein grünes Blatt und ein grauer Berg

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus der Welt von Mittelerde gehört Tolkien und nicht mir. Außer den beiden Menschen aus dem Prolog vielleicht. 

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Wer hätte das gedacht: Drei kleine Reviews und schon bin ich reviewsüchtig. Und das erste nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde nachdem die Fanfiction auf dieser Seite war. Dafür habt ihr euch auch was verdient. *geht in die Küche und kommt mit einem großen Stück Schokoladenkuchen für Little Lion, seniwallenstein und ShivaElv zurück* 

Jeder, der mir ein Review schreibt, darf sich auch ein Stück nehmen. Einfach den Flur entlang und links in die Küche, da steht der Rest…

Ich hoffe mal, es stört niemanden, dass Aragorn ungefähr 2000 Jahre zu früh dran ist und dass es sich nicht wirklich anhört, als würde Tulumir die Geschichte erzählen. Nennen wir es mal künstlerische Freiheit…

Eigentlich sollten die Geräusche ja immer größer werden, aber irgendwie krieg ich`s nicht hin, also müsst ich euch das vorstellen.

DER SCHRECKEN DES DÜSTERWALDS

Suchend ging Legolas Grünblatt durch den Wald. Aufmerksam beobachtete er seine Umgebung, während er nach seinem Freund Ausschau hielt. Aber es war keine Spur von ihm zu sehen und der junge Elb konnte nur die natürlichen Geräusche des Waldes hören; das Zwitschern der Vögel, das Rascheln der Tiere im Unterholz und der Wind in den Wipfeln der Bäume. 

WUMP! WUMP!

Legolas blieb abrupt stehen und lauschte. War da nicht ein Geräusch gewesen? Vielleicht war es endlich Estel. Sie hatten vor einigen Stunden begonnen verstecken zu spielen. Legolas hatte sich versteckt und darauf gewartet gefunden zu werden. Und gewartet. Und gewartet. Und immer noch gewartet. Irgendwann war es ihm dann zu langweilig geworden und er war seinerseits Estel suchen gegangen. 

WUMP! WUMP! 

Da war das Geräusch wieder. Allerdings klang es nicht nach einem Menschen. Schon gar nicht nach einem Menschen, der von Elben aufgezogen worden war. Es konnte nicht Estel sein.

WUMP! WUMP! 

Das Geräusch kam näher. Legolas lauschte und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er der Ursache dieser Geräusche lieber nicht begegnen wollte. Sie klangen irgendwie bedrohlich. 

KRAKS! 

Es hörte sich an, als wäre etwas sehr Schweres gegen einen Baum gefallen und hätte ihn umgeworfen.

Gehetzt sah Legolas sich um und überlegte was er tun sollte. Er könnte einfach so schnell es ging nach Hause rennen und sich in seinem Bett verstecken, aber andererseits… er war ein Krieger und er konnte den armen Estel doch nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen. Dennoch lief etwas weiter in den Wald hinein bis er zu einer kleinen Lichtung kam. An diesem Ort würde er sich besser verteidigen können. Er wandte sich dem Geräusch zu, packte seine beiden Messer und wartete auf das, was kommen würde.

Er musste nicht lange warten.

WUMP! WUMPS! KRAKS!

Zwischen den Bäumen kam etwas, das Ähnlichkeit mit einem grauen Berg hatte,  mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen hervorgestürmt, und blieb abrupt stehen, als es den Elben sah. Es stand im Schatten der Bäume und Legolas konnte es nicht genau erkennen, aber es war grau und in der Mitte schwarz und hatte an den Seiten lange Stacheln. Auf einem dieser Stachel steckte ein Baum, er hatte also richtig gehört. An seiner Vorderseite hatte es ebenfalls zwei lange Stacheln. Es stand still zwischen den Bäumen und beobachtete sein Gegenüber. Legolas war fasziniert. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. 

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, als sich Elb und Tier einander in die Augen sahen. Legolas konnte darin Angst erkennen, aber auch Entschlossenheit und die Sehnsucht nach Liebe…

Auf einmal brüllte das Wesen erneut und raste weiter auf den Elben zu. Legolas war so überrascht von der Plötzlichkeit und Schnelligkeit der Bewegung, dass er einfach stehen blieb. Kurz vor ihm drehte das Tier nach links ab, hielt an – und dann sah Legolas einen großen grauen Berg aus sich zukommen. Er versuchte zur Seite zu springen, aber es war zu spät. Die Kreatur fiel auf ihn drauf und nagelte ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf dem Boden fest. Dann rührte sie sich nicht mehr. 

Legolas lag eine ganze Weile einfach nur mit fest zusammengekniffenen Augen da und wartete darauf, dass etwas passierte. Als sich nichts tat öffnete er vorsichtig die Augen. Über sich sah er einen Baum. Er hob den Kopf und sah vor sich eine schwarze Fläche, die verdächtig nach Leder aussah. Als er sich weiter umsah, entdeckte er, dass sich direkt neben ihm zwei der Stacheln in den Boden gebohrt hatten. Wäre einer der beiden nur ein winziges Stück weiter rechts oder links gewesen, hätte er der Elben durchbohrt. 

Er versuchte, sich unter dem Berg, der auf ihm lag hervorzuarbeiten, aber er war eingeklemmt. Nach einer Weile gab er auf. Plötzlich bewegte sich das Tier über ihm und versuchte sich aufzurappeln. Die Stacheln hatten sich jedoch tief in die Erde gebohrt und es hing fest. Es brüllte frustriert und lag dann wimmernd am Boden. Legolas versuchte mehr von dieser Kreatur zu erkennen, aber ohne Erfolg. 

Er lag still und starrte zum Baum empor. Es war ein herrlicher Tag. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und schickte ihre warmen Strahlen auf Arda hinab. Sie fielen durch das Laub der Bäume und brachen sich dabei an den Blättern.  Legolas schaute dem Spiel der Blätter mit den Sonnenstrahlen zu und langsam veränderte sich das Licht und er erkannte, dass es dunkel zu werden begann. 

„Legolas! Legolas, wo bist du?"

Legolas hob den Kopf. Estel! Das war Estel! Zwar aus großer Entfernung und kaum zu hören, aber eindeutig Estel. Er hatte ihn endlich gefunden. Mit der Hilfe seines Freundes hatte er wenigstens eine Chance, unter dem Tier wegzukommen. Er atmete so tief ein wie er mit einem Berg auf seinem Brust nur konnte und schrie dann so laut wie möglich.

„Estel! Hier!"

Reviews! Biiitte! Ich bin süchtig! 


	3. Zerschnittenes Leder und blutende Finger

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus der Welt von Mittelerde gehört Tolkien und nicht mir. Außer den beiden Menschen aus dem Prolog vielleicht. 

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**

**@amlugwen:** Du hast natürlich recht. Eigentlich müssten in dem Wald noch Elben leben. Zumindest gab es noch Elben in Mittelerde, als Aragorn König war. Ich nehme mal an, dass dann auch im Düsterwald noch welche waren. Aber eine Reise durch einen großen dunklen Wald voller gefährlicher Tiere ist doch viel unheimlicher als eine Reise durch einen großen dunklen Wald voller gefährlicher Tiere und lieben netten Elben. Find ich zumindest. In dieser Geschichte gibt es auf jeden Fall keine Elben mehr im Düsterwald und im Rest von Mittelerde auch nicht. Wie war das mit der künstlerischen Freiheit?

**@Little Lion:** Eine Kreuzung aus Spinne und Igel? Sieht sicher interessant aus. Ist es aber nicht. Das Tierchen hat im Düsterwald eigentlich gar nichts zu suchen…

Eigentlich sollte das hier auch mal eine ganz andere Geschichte werden. Aber ein Freund von mir, dem ich davon erzählt habe, hat es etwas falsch verstanden, von… na, werdet ihr dann ja gleich sehen… die sich auf Leute drauffallen lassen. Mir war langweilig und eine Stunde war ausgefallen und deswegen hab ich dann den Prolog geschrieben… Den Rest kennt man ja… 

DER SCHRECKEN DES DÜSTERWALDS

Estel blieb sofort stehen, als er seinen Freund antworten hörte. Eilig lief er in die Richtung, aus der er Legolas Stimme vernommen hatte. Als er zwischen den Bäumen hervortrat, blieb er wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen und keuchte. Vor sich sah einen großen grauen Berg, der auf dem Boden lag, Stacheln an seiner Seite und einem Baum darauf. 

„Estel?" 

Estel erinnerte sich warum er hier war und ging vorsichtig näher. Das Wesen auf dem Boden wimmerte und zuckte. Erschrocken sprang Estel ein Stück zurück und umrundete das Tier in sicherem Abstand. 

Auf der anderen Seite lag sein Freund auf dem Boden unter dem Tier begraben und schaute ihn ungeduldig an. 

„Da bist du ja endlich. Ich warte schon seit Stunden auf dich. Wie lange brauchst du eigentlich, um mich zu finden? In der Zeit hätte ich schon fünfmal bis nach Bruchtal und zurück laufen können." 

Estel erwiderte nichts und starrte den Elben nur mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an. „Legolas?"

„Mmh?" Angestrengt versuchte Legolas unter dem Tier hervorzukriechen.

„Darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Was denn?"

„Warum liegst du hier unter einem Elefanten begraben herum?"

„Tja, also… ich weiß auch nicht so recht." Legolas gab auf und blieb einfach so liegen wie er war. „Als du einfach nicht kamst bin ich dich suchen gegangen und auf einmal ist dieser… Elefant zwischen den Bäumen hervorgeschossen und hat sich auf mich drauffallen lasse." 

Estel stand vor seinem Freund und sah ungläubig auf ihn hinab.

„Estel?"

„Mmh?" 

„Darf ich dich auch etwas fragen?"

„Was denn?" 

„Könntest du mir vielleicht hier drunter weghelfen? Es ist nicht gerade bequem." 

„Wie soll ich das denn machen, wenn dieser Klotz auf dir liegt? Warum steht er nicht einfach auf?"

„Kann er nicht. Du musst ihm helfen. Er hängt an den Stacheln fest."

„BITTE?! Ich soll einem Elefanten beim Aufstehen helfen?!"

Der Elefant wimmerte erneut und versuchte sich hochzuarbeiten. Mit einem mitleiderregenden Heulen fiel er zurück. 

„Estel, bitte! Er weint schon gleich! Jetzt hilf ihm doch endlich!"

Estel gab sich geschlagen und begann um den Elefanten herum zu laufen. Der Elefant lag auf seiner linken Seite. Um seinen Rücken war etwas wie ein großes Lederkorsett geschlungen, an dem viele lange und sehr spitze Stacheln aus Metall saßen. Nach ein paar Runden blieb er vor dem Bauch des Tieres stehen. 

„Das Ding auf seinem Rücken ist hier unten festgeschnallt. Wenn ich die Gurte durchschneide, kann er vielleicht aufstehen."

Der Elefant beäugte Estel misstrauisch, als dieser ein Messer hervorzog, sich hinkniete und anfing an einem der dicken Lederstreifen herumzusäbeln. Er wimmerte und warf nervös seinen Kopf hin und her. 

„Ganz ruhig!" Legolas hob eine Hand und begann das Leder vor ihm zu streicheln. „Der Arme! Er hat Angst. Beeil dich!"

Estel lies nur ein verärgertes Knurren hören und säbelte weiter. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde hatte er den ersten Gurt durchgeschnitten. 

„Wer kommt nur auf die Idee so ein Ding ohne Schnallen herzustellen? Man muss es ja auch irgendwie wieder losmachen können. Und wie ist das überhaupt festgemacht worden? Verdammt!" Wütend steckte Estel sich den blutenden Finger in den Finger und sägte weiter an dem Gurt vor ihm herum und versuchte, diesmal nicht seine Finger zu erwischen. 

 Nach schier endlos langer Zeit hatte er endlich alle Gurte durchgeschnitten. Inzwischen war er ziemlich verärgert, weil der Elefant ununterbrochen wimmerte und Legolas das Lederkorsett streichelte und ihm beruhigend zuredete. Außerdem hatte sich noch mehrmals in die Finger geschnitten. 

Schließlich stand er auf und steckte das Messer wieder weg. 

„So. Alles durch. Jetzt muss er nur noch aufstehen."

Der Elefant wimmerte und lag auf dem Boden.

„He! Aufstehen! Na los, wird's bald!" Das Tier brüllte empört auf, als ein Fuß mit seinem Bauch kollidierte. Er rappelte sich hoch, wandte er sich Estel zu und ließ sich in seine Richtung auf den Boden fallen. Estel sprang schnell und gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, bevor das Tier auf dem Boden aufprallte. 

„Was soll das denn jetzt? Da will man nett sein und dann das." 

„Vielleicht ist er ja krank. Oder hast du ihm etwa wehgetan? Er hat dir doch gar nichts getan! Hilf mir mal." Legolas versuchte das schwere Lederkorsett weit genug hochzuheben, dass er darunter hervorkriechen konnte. Erst als Estel mit anfasste, gelang es ihm. Er blieb noch einen Moment liegen, rollte sich dann auf den Bauch und stand auf. 

Er ging zum dem am Boden liegenden Elefanten herüber und kniete sich neben seinem Kopf auf den Boden. Er streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus und streichelte das Tier dann sanft. Es wimmerte und schaute Legolas flehend aus großen Elefantenaugen an. 

„Der Arme. Er sieht traurig und einsam aus."

„Legolas, ich glaube, wir sollten langsam gehen. Es ist schon dunkel und wir sind schon viel zu spät dran."

Der Elb nickte. „Ja, das sollten wir wohl." Er schwieg und starrte weiterhin dem wimmernden Elefanten in die Augen.

„Legolas! Jetzt komm schon!"

„Nun gut." Seufzend erhob sich Legolas und griff dann nach dem Rüssel des Elefanten und versuchte ihn hochzuziehen. Das Tier grunzte missbilligend und warf den Kopf zurück, doch dann rappelte es sich auf.

„Was wird das denn?"

„Ich werde ihn mitnehmen. Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach hier zurücklassen. Er hätte bestimmt angst, so ganz alleine in einem großen, dunklen Wald."

Estel starrte ihn mit offenem Mund und überkreuzten Armen an. 

Legolas hielt den Elefanten am Rüssel fest und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Schloss. Der Elefant folgte ihm vertrauensvoll.

„Was ist? Kommst du jetzt?" 

Estel stand immer noch ungläubig da. Weil sein Freund mit dem Elefanten jedoch schon im Wald verschwunden war, gab er sich einen Ruck und lief ihnen hinterher. 

Was sagt man zu der Höhle wo die Düsterwald Elben drin leben? Schloss? Burg? Klingt alles so unpassend. 


	4. Orksamazonen und andere Wesen

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus der Welt von Mittelerde gehört Tolkien und nicht mir. Außer den beiden Menschen aus dem Prolog vielleicht. Und mit Sicherheit kann ich diesmal sagen: Die Orks gehören mir! Ganz alleine mir! Sie sehen mich sogar im Moment an.

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Ausnahmsweise ist dieses Kapitel auch mal wieder betagereadet. Und die ganze Zeit musste ich mir dabei anhören, wie meine liebe Freundin Gluecifa um mehr Gâshnut in der Geschichte bettelte, davon, dass sie unbedingt eine Romanze zwischen ihm und meiner geliebten Orkamazone Grundoi haben wollte, will ich gar nicht reden.

Den letzten Abschnitt musste ich ihr übrigens diktieren, weil sie meinte sie müsste sich so auf mich drauf – na, nennen wir es mal – stellen, dass ich auf dem Boden lag und nicht wegkonnte. Vielen Dank, Gluecifa. Ich hab dich auch lieb.

Unser Freund Tulumir kann natürlich nicht alles wissen, deshalb greife ich ihm mit diesem Kapitel ein bisschen unter die Arme. Woher soll er denn auch wissen, was zur Zeit seiner Geschichte in Dol Guldur los war?

**seniwallenstein: **Vielen Dank für die Einladung. Ich komm dich wirklich gerne mal besuchen. ****

**DER SCHRECKEN DES DÜSTERWALDS**

„Er ist WAS?!!!!"

Der Turm erbebte, als ein lauter Schrei aus dem obersten Raum von Dol Guldur ertönte. Für kurze Zeit war es mucksmäuschenstill, als alles Leben im Umkreis von mehreren Meilen ängstlich Richtung Turm sah.

Zwei Orks duckten sich ängstlich hinter einem Dritten, als ihr Herr sich drohend zu ihnen hinabbeugte.

Grundgoi ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Er ist geflohen, Herr."

„Ihr nichtsnutzigen Söhne eines ELBEN!" Schäumend vor Wut drehte sich der Dunkle Herrscher um und lief vor den verängstigten Orks auf und ab. Seine Hände zuckten. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich davon abhalten sie alle zu erwürgen.

Grundgoi sagte nichts und verzichtete darauf, Sauron auf den kleinen, aber feinen Unterschied zwischen Orks und Orkinnen aufmerksam zu machen. In seinem jetzigen Zustand wäre das ihrer Gesundheit wohl kaum förderlich.

„Könnt ihr denn nicht einmal auf einen ELEFANTEN aufpassen?!" Er musste unbedingt irgendetwas töten! Ruckartig blieb er stehen und näherte sein Gesicht bis auf wenige Zentimeter dem Grundgois. „Wie konnte das passieren?" zischte er.

„Wir wissen es nicht genau", antwortete Grundgoi ruhig. „Er hatte bis dahin nie ein Anzeichen von Ungehorsam erkennen lassen. Es kam völlig unerwartet. Er tötete seine Wächter und lief in den Wald. Wir haben keine Erklärung für dieses Verhalten."

„Und warum habt ihr ihn nicht aufgehalten?" zischte Sauron so leise, dass Grundgoi ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

Jetzt wurde sie wütend. „Einen wildgewordenen Elefanten mit einer zentimeterdicken Haut? Wie soll das denn gehen?!"

Sauron blinzelte verwirrt und richtete sich wandte sich verlegen ab. „Nun gut. Das… ist wahr. Nichtsdestotrotz…" Erneut beugte er sich zu der Orkin hinab und flüsterte mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme: „Du wirst dich sofort auf die Suche nach ihm machen. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Monate ausgiebiger Forschung umsonst waren. Und wenn du es wagst, nicht wenigstens mit Informationen über seinen Aufenthaltsort zurückzukehren, dann…" Sauron griff hinter Grundgoi, packte die beiden Orks am Hals, zog sie nach vorne und drückte fest zu.

Grundgoi beobachtete interessiert wie die Beiden zappelten und langsam in Saurons Griff erschlafften. Als sie sich nicht mehr bewegten, warf er sie achtlos auf den Boden. Die Orkin warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Leichen und verbeugte sich dann vor ihrem Herrn. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Herr." Ohne die toten Orks weiter zu beachten, verließ sie den Raum.

* * *

Mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten eilte Grundgoi durch die große Höhle unterhalb des Turmes. Es war gar nicht leicht gewesen sie zu graben, ohne dass die Elben es bemerkt hätten. Aber Hunderte von Orks an der Oberfläche wären noch auffälliger gewesen.

Schnell überprüfte sie im Laufen noch einmal den Sitz ihrer Waffen, ihr Köcher mit den schwarzgefiederten Pfeilen, ihr Bogen und der gebogene Dolch in ihrem Gürtel.

Als ein kleiner Ork an ihr vorbeieilen wollte, streckte sie blitzschnell den Arm aus, packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn kurzerhand mit sich. Der Ork quietschte erschrocken. Grundgoi ignorierte es einfach. „Geh und such Gâshnut. Und beeil dich. Ich werde am Ausgang auf ihn warten."

Bilwiss nickte eifrig und wollte sich schon aus dem Staub machen, doch Grundgoi verstärkte ihren Griff um seinen Arm. Der Ork verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und wimmerte.

„Ich will, dass du auch dorthin kommst, wenn du deine Aufgabe erledigt. Du wirst uns begleiten."

„NEIN!"

Vor Schreck ließ Grundgoi seinen Arm los. Bilwiss fiel vor ihr auf die Knie und schlang seine Arme um ihre Beine. „Bitte nicht! Tu mir das nicht an! Und… und es geht auch gar nicht. Ich… ich muss noch ganz viel machen. Ja, genau, das muss. Ich kann wirklich nicht mit, so gern ich auch würde, aber es geht wirkl—"

Eine Hand, die sich drohend um seine Kehle schloss, setzte Bilwiss Redeschwall ein Ende. Grundgoi beugte sich hinunter und drückte noch ein wenig fester zu, um jeden weiteren Widerstand im Keim zu ersticken.

„Es ist mit vollkommen egal, was du noch alles tun musst. Entweder bist du in zehn Minuten am Ausgang oder ich sorge dafür, dass du das ganze nächste Jahr die Nachtwache draußen im dunklen, dunklen Wald übernimmst."

Bilwiss schluckte und nickte dann. Als Grundgoi ihn losließ, sprang er auf und jagte davon.

Grundgoi sah ihm nach, wie er jeden Ork in seinem Weg einfach umrannte und schließlich hinter einigen Kisten verschwand.

Bilwiss war wirklich eine Schande für jeden Ork. Er war selbst für einen Ork erstaunlich klein, extrem feige, absolut unfähig (eine lange Narbe auf ihrem rechten Fuß erinnerte Grundgoi noch immer an ihren ungefähr fünfhundertdreiundsiebzigsten Versuch ihm beizubringen, wie man ein Schwert durch die Luft schwang ohne es dabei fallen zu lassen) und außerdem hatte er panische Angst vor der Dunkelheit,vor Elben und vor allen Umgebungen, die keine klar zu erkennenden Grenzen wie zum Beispiel die Höhle hatte.

Ein Ausflug ins Grüne würde ihm wahrscheinlich ganz gut tun.

* * *

So leise wie möglich folgten Grundgoi und die anderen der Fährte des Elefanten. Was natürlich nicht wirklich schwer war. Sie konnten bequem der Schneise folgen, die das Tier durch den Wald gebrochen hatte.

Grundgoi warf einen Blick zurück, um zu sehen, ob noch alle da waren. Neben einigen fähigen Kriegern hatte sie auch einige Unerfahrene mitgenommen. Es war eine gute Gelegenheit für sie etwas Erfahrung zu sammeln.

Sie wandte den Kopf, als sie jemand am Arm berührte. Neben ihr stand Gâshnut, seinen Bogen wie fast immer griffbereit in der Hand. „Wir kommen langsam in elbisches Gebiet", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Wir müssen jetzt besonders vorsichtig sein. Ich habe keine Lust mit einem Elbenpfeil in der Kehle zu enden, nur weil dieses Vieh einen Ausflug machen wollte."

Grundgoi nickte und ließ sich dann ein Stück zurückfallen, bis sie neben Bilwiss ging. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und warf immer wieder nervöse Blicke in den Wald hinein, der mit der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit immer düsterer wurde.

„Du gehst vor und kundschaftest die Gegend aus und schaust nach, ob du den Elefanten entdecken kannst. Wir kommen jetzt in elbisches Gebiet, sei also vorsichtig. Und jetzt verschwinde."

Bilwiss hätte gar nicht widersprechen können, selbst wenn er den Mut dazu gehabt hätte. Die Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er warf Grundgoi einen flehenden Blick zu, gab jegliche Hoffnung jedoch sofort wieder auf, als er in ihr Gesicht sah. Also ergab er sich in sein Schicksal und lief los.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam er zurück. „Was willst du schon wieder hier?" fauchte Grundgoi ihn an.

„Ähm… nun ja…"

„WAS?!"

„Ähm… wie sieht ein Elefant überhaupt aus?"

„Das wirst du schon merken, wenn du drunterliegst. VERSCHWINDE!"

Schnell wie ein Blitz verschwand Bilwiss entgültig im dunklen Wald.

* * *

Vorsichtig folgten sie der Spur tiefer in den Wald hinein. Aufmerksam lauschte Gâshnut, bereit bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Gefahr einen Pfeil loszulassen. Doch die einzigen Geräusche, die er hörte, waren die natürlichen Geräusche des Waldes und…

„Aaaaaaaaah!"

Sofort zog Grundgoi ihren Dolch. Aus dem Unterholz rechts von ihnen kam Bilwiss gestürmt. Entnervt ließ sie die Waffe wieder sinken.

Gâshnut sprang nach vorne, packte Bilwiss am Kragen und schüttelte ihn. Die Schreie erstarben und Bilwiss sah vollkommen verängstigt zu dem viel größeren Ork auf.

„Was ist los?" sagte Gâshnut leise.

Bilwiss zitterte und starrte ihn nur aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Was.Ist.Los?"

„Da…da…dadadada…da war ein Elb!"

„Nur der eine? Oder hast du noch mehr gesehen?"

Hektisch schüttelte Bilwiss den Kopf.

„Hat er dich gesehen?"

Erneutes Kopfschütteln. „Er…er…er lag da nur. Unter etwas Großem, etwas Grauem."

Gâshnut ließ ihn los und schob ihn in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. „Führ uns hin."

Zitternd blieb Bilwiss stehen wo er war.

„Na los. Jetzt mach schon", sagte Gâshnut inzwischen schon etwas ungeduldig. „Führ uns hin und du musst nie wieder raus."

Er zögerte noch einen Moment, dann drehte Bilwiss sich um und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

„Das willst du ihm doch nicht wirklich erlauben, oder?" Grundgoi sah Gâshnut misstrauisch an.

„Natürlich nicht."

„Gut. Wartet hier auf uns." Zusammen mit Gâshnut folgte Grundgoi dem kleinen Ork.

Nach einer Weile blieb Bilwiss stehen und deutete zwischen die Bäume. „Da vorne war es. Auf einer Lichtung."

Gâshnut nickte und schlich weiter zu der Stelle, auf die Bilwiss gezeigt hatte. Hinter einigen Büschen, die groß genug waren, um sie zu verbergen, ließen sie sich nieder. Bilwiss verschwand schnell wieder, um zurück zu den anderen zu laufen.

Vorsichtig schauten sie zwischen den Büschen hindurch. „Da ist er", flüsterte Grundgoi. Vor ihnen auf der Lichtung konnten sie den Elefanten auf dem Boden liegen sehen. Unter sich begraben, lag eine Gestalt, von der im schwachen Licht nur die langen, hellen Haare zu erkennen waren. Vor dem Tier hockte eine zweite Person und war eifrig mit etwas beschäftigt.

„Was tut der da?" Gâshnut zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Schweigend sahen sie zu, wie sich die Gestalt aufstand und wenig später auch der Elefant aufstand. Der Elb kroch unter dem Stachelpanzer hervor und fing an, an dem Tier rumzutätscheln. Schließlich zog er es am Rüssel hoch und verschwand zusammen mit dem Elefanten und der anderen Person im Wald.

Grundgoi und Gâshnut blieben noch einen Moment sitzen und erhoben sich dann.

„Jetzt haben wir ein Problem. Bei den Elben. Das wird Sauron gar nicht gefallen."

Gâshnut nickte. „Ja. Wir sollten sofort umkehren."

Die beiden Orks drehten sich um und machten sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Rückweg nach Dol Guldur.

* * *

Grundgoi = Steinstadt

Gâshnut = Himmelsfeuer

Bilwiss = Kobold


	5. Rasende Elefanten und ebensolche Könige

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus der Welt von Mittelerde gehört Tolkien und nicht mir. Außer den beiden Menschen aus dem Prolog vielleicht. Und mit Sicherheit kann ich sagen: Die Orks gehören mir! Ganz alleine mir!

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Ja, ich weiß, das letzte Update ist schon ne ganze Weile her. Meine Muse macht Überstunden. Jedesmal, wenn ich etwas schreiben will, fallen mir etliche Sachen ein, nur nie zu dem, was ich eigentlich schreiben will. Gluecifa, was machst du nur? Trotzdem danke fürs betareaden.

**DER SCHRECKEN DES DÜSTERWALDS**

Einige Stunden später erreichten Legolas und Estel zusammen mit ihrem Findling die verwunschenen Tore von Thranduils Höhlenpalast. Die beiden großen, schweren Torflügel öffneten sich vor ihnen und sie gingen hindurch. Der Elefant folgte dem Elben vertrauensvoll.

Der Wachposten neben dem Tor riss die Augen auf und wich mit einem entsetzten Keuchen vor seinem Prinzen und dem Wesen, das ihn begleitete, zurück.

Legolas lächelte den Elben an und strich stolz über das Bein des Elefanten. „Sei gegrüßt, Heledir! Sieh, was ich gefunden habe!" Das Tier gab ein hilfloses Wimmern von sich und sah die Wache aus irren Augen an. Der Mann wich noch ein weiteres Stück zurück und wurde dann von einem der Torflügel aufgehalten. Zitternd presste er sich dagegen.

„Ähm, Legolas…" Legolas wandte sich Estel zu, der warnend auf den Elefanten deutete. Dieser wimmerte immer noch und gab jetzt auch ein Geräusch von sich, das (entfernt) an ein Knurren erinnerte.

Plötzlich brüllte er, riss sich von Legolas los und stürzte sich auf den Wachposten. Heledir schrie entsetzt auf, drehte sich um und wollte sich schnell in Sicherheit bringen. Aber zu spät. Schon war das Tier direkt neben ihm und ließ sich auf ihn herabfallen. Vor Schreck stolperte er und stürzte. Der Boden bebte, als der Elefant auf dem Boden aufkam.

Legolas und Estel, die beide den Atem angehalten hatten, atmeten erleichtert aus. Der Elb lag zusammengerollt zwischen den Beinen des Tieres, das verwundert zu seinem Fast-Opfer hinab blinzelte. Als er bemerkte, dass er noch einmal davongekommen war, sprang Heledir auf und rannte so schnell er nur konnte Richtung Stadt. Sie konnten hören wie er laut Alarm schlug. Der Elefant brüllte frustriert, rappelte sich auf und stürmte dem Elben hinterher.

„Nein! Hûbigen! Bleib hier!" Legolas rannte ihm ein Stück weit hinterher und blieb dann stehen und starrte dem Elefanten verzweifelt hinterher.

„WAS bitte?" Entgeistert sah Estel Legolas an. „Du hast dem Vieh sogar einen Namen gegeben?!"

„Natürlich! Er braucht doch einen Namen. Er sah so traurig und einsam aus und ich dachte, wenn ich ihm einen Namen gebe, weiß er vielleicht, dass ich sein Freund bin."

„Gegen einen Namen ist ja vielleicht nichts einzuwenden, aber warum ausgerechnet Hûbigen? Das passt ja wohl überhaupt nicht."

„Ach, weißt du, er hat mich so an diesen kleinen Hund erinnert den mein Ada mal hatte. Er hat immer so gejault und gewimmert, wenn Ada nicht da war, genau wie Hûbigen die ganze Zeit."

Estel schnaubte. „Ich finde den Namen trotzdem schrecklich." Er drehte sich um und ging zu dem offenstehenden Torflügel. „Hilf mir lieber das Tor zu schließen bevor hier nicht nur ein wildgewordener Elefant rumrennt, sondern auch ein Haufen blutrünstiger Riesenspinnen."

„Aber…"

„Legolas! Du kannst diesem Mistvieh gleich nachrennen. Jetzt hilf mir."

Legolas warf noch einen sehnsüchtigen und besorgten Blick in die Richtung, in der Hûbigen verschwunden war und ging dann zu Estel. Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es ihnen das Tor zu schließen.

„Und jetzt los! Komm!" Legolas packte Estel am Ärmel und zog ihn mit sich. Hûbigen hinterher.

* * *

Die Augen des blonden Elben starrten blicklos an die Wand, die er gar nicht sehen konnte, weil es vollkommen dunkel im Raum war. Auf eine sehr unelbische und vor allem gar nicht königliche Art hang Thranduil in einem großen Sessel, den linken Arm auf eine der Lehnen gestützt, seinen Kopf darauf gelegt, die Beine über Kreuz, und schlief.

Die halbe Nacht hatte er sich durch die Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch gekämpft, während er darauf wartete, dass sein Sohn zurückkam. Nicht, dass Legolas nicht selbst auf sich aufpassen konnte. Er wusste sich durchaus zu wehren. Es kam Thranduil allerdings so vor, als müsse er nur für einige Sekunden den Blick von seinem Sohn abwenden und er brachte sich schon wieder in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten. Was er diesmal angestellt hatte, wollte er erst gar nicht wissen.

Um sich abzulenken und nicht die ganze Zeit über ebendiese Frage nachzudenken, hatte sich Thranduil an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und angefangen zu arbeiten. Schließlich hatte er fast sämtliche Arbeiten für die nächsten drei Tage erledigt und vergnügte sich damit, auf einem leeren Blatt Papier herumzumalen und bei der Gelegenheit gleich die Tischplatte darunter zu zerkratzen. Als er sein Kunstwerk am nächsten Morgen bei Tageslicht betrachtete, musste der König vom Düsterwald feststellen, dass jetzt eine sogar recht gelungene Zeichnung eines Pferdes seinen Schreibtisch zierte.

Unsanft wurde der blonde Elb aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als jemand die Tür aufstieß und in das Zimmer trat.

„Herr?"

Der Elb blinzelte etwas verwirrt, als er seinen König in dem stockdunklen Raum sitzen sah.

„Was ist?" murmelte Thranduil schlaftrunken und etwas ungehalten. Er hasste es, wenn er geweckt wurde und ihn jemand so verschlafen sah. „Ist mein Sohn endlich zurückgekehrt?"

„Nun ... So könnte man es nennen, Herr. Eine der Wachen sagte, sie habe Prinz Legolas zusammen mit dem Menschen am Tor gesehen… und mit noch etwas anderem. Es hätte fast besagte Wache getötet und ist dann in die Stadt hineingerannt."

Thranduil sah ihn an. „Mit etwas anderem? Mit was anderem?"

„Das kann ich euch nicht sagen, Herr. Heledir war ziemlich verstört und wir konnten bis jetzt nicht besonders viel aus ihm herausbekommen. Auf jeden Fall treibt es im Moment in der Stadt sein Unwesen."

Thranduil seufzte und stand auf. „Ich komme." Der Elb nickte und trat aus der Tür zurück um seinem König Platz zu machen. Thranduil eilte in sein Schlafzimmer, spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und griff nach einem Mantel bevor er aus dem Palast ins Freie hinauseilte.

Als er heraus kam war bereits die halbe Stadt auf den Beinen, obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war. Laute Rufe hallten durch die Nacht und zwischendurch war das Schreien kleiner Kinder zu hören. Überall hasteten Elben herum und liefen alle in Thranduils Richtung. Einige Krieger waren mitsamt ihrer Waffen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung unterwegs. Über allem war ein lautes Brüllen zu hören, das nur von einem Tier stammen konnte.

Einen Moment lang stand Thranduil nur da und besah sich entgeistert das Chaos. Dann zog er fröstelnd seinen Umhand enger um sich und sah den Elben neben sich auffordernd an. „Wo ist es? Führe mich hin."

„Dort drüben." Der Elb deutete in die Nacht hinaus, Richtung Tor. „Folgt mir." Er lief los und der König hinterher.

Als sie wieder stehen blieben, sah Thranduil vor sich ein riesiges Tier, das wie wild seinen Kopf herumwarf, brüllte und immer wieder auf Elben losging. Ungläubgig starrte er das wütende Tier an. „Ein Elefant! Ein Elefant mitten in MEINER Stadt!" Mehrer Male ließ es sich einfach auf den Boden fallen. Glücklicherweise konnten die Elben, die das Ziel der Attacke gewesen waren, jedes Mal rechtzeitig ausweichen.

Ein gutes Stück entfernt, auf der anderen Seite des Tieres, sah Thranduil seinen Sohn zusammen mit Estel stehen. Gehetzt lief er hin und her und versuchte mehrere Male zu dem Elefanten zu gelangen, doch immer packte ihn Estel und hinderte ihn daran.

Thranduil atmete einmal tief ein, um sich wenigstens einigermaßen zu beruhigen und ging dann auf seinen Sohn zu. „Jetzt bist du dran."

„Herr, nicht!" Entsetzt schrie der Elb hinter ihm auf und wollte seinen König davon abhalten sich dem Tier zu nähern. Thranduil ignorierte ihn und ging in einem großen Bogen an dem Elefanten vorbei.

Legolas wurde blass, als er seinen Vater auf sich zukommen sah und blieb stehen. Er sah dem König entgegen und wartete auf sein nahes Ende.

Kaum hatte Thranduil ihn erreichte, packter er seinen Sohn und schüttelte ihn. „Was, bei Mandos, hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" zischte er und ließ seinen Sohn dann wieder los, der jetzt vor ihm stand und immer kleiner wurde. „Wie kommst du dazu, einfach so ein… TIER mitzubringen? Und dann noch um diese Tageszeit?!" Aufgebracht deutete er auf besagtes Tier.

„Ada, ich…"

„Sei still! Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Jetzt sieh zu, dass du das Vieh wieder loswirst! DU hast uns das eingebrockt, jetzt kannst du auch zusehen, wie du das Problenm löst."

Legolas schluckte und nickte ergeben. Dann lief er an seinem Vater vorbei und zu Hûbigen.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete der König wie sein Sohn sich dem Elefanten vorsichtig näherte. Als sich Hûbigen schließlich wieder einmal zu Boden fallen ließ lief er zu ihm und ließ sich neben ihm auf den Boden sinken. Er schlang die Arme um den Kopf des Tieres, streichelte es und schien beruhigend auf es einzureden. Nach einer Weile stand er wieder auf und auch das Tier erhob sich. Legolas packte ihn wie schon zuvor am Rüssel und ging so zurück zu seinem Vater. Hûbigen folgte ihm, auch wenn er zwischendurch immer wieder wilde Blicke auf die umherstehenden Elben warf und wimmernde Laute ausstieß.

Dann stand er mit dem Tier am Rüssel und mit gesenktem Blick vor seinem Vater.

„Und jetzt sieh gefälligst zu, dass du das Vieh irgendwie wieder los wirst!"

Entsetzt sah Legolas ihn an. „Aber Vater! Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach wieder wegschicken! Im Wald ist es ganz dunkel und er wird Angst haben und sich einsam fühlen…"

„Das ist mir vollkommen egal! Eine Stadt ist kein Ort für einen Elefanten. Er kann hier nicht bleiben."

Legolas sah seinen Vater verzweifelt aus großen Augen an, in denen es verdächtig schimmerte. „Nein! Das kannst du ihm nicht antun! Zumindest nicht jetzt! Ich flehe dich an, schick ihn nicht wieder weg!"

Ein weinender Sohn war neben einem wildgewordenen Elefanten in seiner Stadt das Letzte, was Thranduil jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Er konnte sich genausogut noch am nächsten Tag mit dem Problem befassen.

„Dann bring ihn bis morgen oder Morgen? in den alten Stall. Ich will, dass eine große Anzahl Wachenposten um den Stall herum postiert wird. Niemand geht hinein, aber lasst ihn nicht aus den Augen", befahl der Elbenkönig dem Elben, der ihm gefolgt war und jetzt in sicherem Abstand neben ihnen stand. Der nickte und lief davon, um die Anweisungen seines Königs auszuführen.

Legolas war sichtlich erleichtert. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zum alten Stall bevor sein Vater es sich doch noch anders überlegen konnte.

* * *

Heledir = Eisvogel

Hûbigen = kleiner Hund


	6. Blonde Elben und alte Schuppen

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus der Welt von Mittelerde gehört Tolkien und nicht mir. Außer den beiden Menschen aus dem Prolog vielleicht. Und mit Sicherheit kann ich sagen: Die Orks gehören mir! Ganz alleine mir!

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Betaread by Gluecifa. Und auch mal danke für die Reviews.

**Des Pantalons Marron:** Ich fürchte, da muss du noch ein Kapitel warten. Mindestens.

**DER SCHRECKEN DES DÜSTERWALDS**

Thranduil stöhnte leise, als er die Augen öffnete und das helle Licht der Sonne in seine Augen stach. Er hatte zwar die Vorhänge zugezogen, aber in der Mitte war ein Spalt frei geblieben und ein vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl hatte sich entschieden eben durch diesen Spalt seinen Weg ins Schlafzimmer des Waldelbenkönigs und direkt auf sein Gesicht zu suchen.

Mit einem unwilligen Knurren rollte er sich auf die andere Seite und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Er war immer noch entsetzlich müde. In der letzten Nacht hatte er ja nun wirklich nicht viel Schlaf bekommen. Dem entsprechend müde war er jetzt und auch ziemlich schlecht gelaunt.

Laut seufzend stieß er die Decke von sich und setzte sich auf. Es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig als sich der Situation zu stellen. Ein Elefant in seiner Stadt! Das würde er nicht dulden.

Mit einem Ruck riss er die Vorhänge auf und ließ das helle Sonnenlicht sein Zimmer durchfluten. Dann suchte er sich seine Kleidung für den Tag heraus und machte sich auf den Weg ins angrenzende Badezimmer. Er hatte noch eine Weile Zeit, bis das Frühstück bereit sein würde, also beschloss Thranduil, erst noch ein Bad zu nehmen.

Kurze Zeit später ließ er sich mit einem wohligen Seufzen in das warme Wasser sinken und legte den Kopf auf den Rand des kleinen, in den Boden eingelassenen Beckens. Als er sich wieder seiner Umgebung bewusst wurde, fühlte sich das Wasser schon erheblich kälter an. Wenn er sich jetzt beeilte, würde es gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffen. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn jemand zu spät zum Frühstück kam, da würde es keinen guten Eindruck machen, wenn er genau das jetzt selbst tat.

Schnell stieg er aus dem Becken, zog sich die bereitgelegte Kleidung an und verließ dann seine Gemächer, um sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal zu machen und sich anschließend um seinen „Gast" von letzter Nacht zu kümmern.

* * *

Als Thranduil den Saal betrat, blieb er abrupt stehen und machte große Augen. Der Raum vor ihm war leer, der Tisch sauber abgeräumt und gereinigt worden. Er war nicht etwa nur zu spät zum Frühstück gekommen – nein, er hatte es gleich ganz verpasst. Es war ihm ein Rätsel wie das hatte passieren können. Er war sich vollkommen sicher gewesen, noch genügend Zeit zu haben und auch als er im bad wieder aufgewacht war, hätte er schwören können, dass die Frühstückszeit noch nicht vorbei war.

Fantastisch. Der Tag fing ja schon gut an. Und er war auch noch derjenige gewesen, der darauf bestanden hatte, auf niemanden mit dem Essen zu warten, selbst nicht, wenn es der König selbst sein sollte. Und jetzt war es der König selbst.

Eine vorbeieilende Dienerin hielt erstaunt an, als sie Thranduil dort stehen sah.

„Mein Herr? Kann ich Euch irgendwie helfen?"

„Was?" Thranduil blinzelte verwirrt, als er aus seinen Gedanken aufschreckte. Dann sah er nach einem weiteren schnellen Blick auf den leeren Tisch zu der Dienerin. „Wo… was ist mit dem Frühstück?" Sicherlich war es ein Missverständinis, wahrscheinlich war er viel zu früh und…

Die Elbe begann zu lachen, beherrschte sich aber schenll wieder, als ihr einfiel, wem sie gegenüber stand. „Aber mein Herr… das Frühstück wurde schon vor zwei Stunden beendet. Ihr seid viel zu spät." „Aber ich bin sicher, das sich für Euch noch etwas finden wird", fügte sie hinzu, als sie Thranduils enttäuschtes und verärgertes Gesicht sah. „Ihr könnt mit in die Küche kommen. Oder soll ich euer Essen hier servieren?"

Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht nötig. Die Küche wird reichen."

Sie nickte und bedeutete ihm dann ihr zu folgen. Wütend ging Thranduil ihr hinterher. Nicht genug, dass sein Sohn einen Elefanten anschleppte, der drauf und dran gewesen war, seine Stadt zu zerstören und die Einwohner zu ermorden, jetzt verpasste er dazu auch noch das Frühstück.

* * *

In der Küche ließ er sich an dem großen Tisch nieder, auf dem in der Regel die Mahlzeiten vorbereitet wurden und bekam kurze Zeit später von der Elbe Brot, genügend Wurst und Käse um das ganze Küchenpersonal satt zu bekommen und mit einem mitleidigen Blick auch noch einen Becher mit heißem Wein hingestellt.

Verwirrt starrte er auf den Becher und fragte sich, warum sie ihm am frühen morgen heißen Wein zu trinken gab. Sah er wirklich so aus, als könnte er ihn gebrauchen? Seufzend strich Thranduil sich die Haare hinter die Ohren und wollte dann ohne weiter groß darüber nachzudenken nach dem Becher greifen, als ihm auffiel, was die Elbe schon längst gesehen hatte. Kein Wunder, dass sie ihn so ansah. Seine Haare waren immer noch feucht vom Baden und er hatte vergessen sie auch nur in irgendeiner Weise herzurichten. Frisur konnte man dieses verknotete Durcheinander aus blonden Haaren nun wirklich nicht nennen.

Dieser Tag meinte es wirklich gut mit ihm. Lustlos schob er sein Essen auf dem Teller hin und her und biss nur gelegentlich einmal von dem Brot ab, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten womit er es eigentlich belegt hatte, während er über eine Lösung für sein „Elefanten-Problem" nachdachte. Das Vieh hatte in der letzten Nacht die ganze Stadt in Aufruhr versetzt. Es war reines Glück gewesen, dass es keine Verletzten gegeben hatten, die Valar mussten ihre Hand mit ihm Spiel gehabt haben. Es war nicht gesagt, dass die auch das nächste Mal der Fall sin würde, wenn das Tier durchdrehte.

Entschlossen schüttelte Thranduil den Kopf. Er konnte und wollte es hier einfach nicht dulden. Auch wenn es seinem Sohn wahrscheinlich das Herz brechen würde, der Elefant musste weg. Am besten dorthin, wo er hergekommen war. Fragte sich nur wo das war. Wie kam ein Elefant in seinen Düsterwald? Von alleine hatte sich das Tier ja wohl kaum hierhin verirrt. Er würde Krieger losschicken, um seinen Herkunftsort in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Er seufzte, schob seinen Teller mit den Resten seines kaum angerührten Frühstücks von sich und stand auf. Nur den Becher mit dem Wein lehrte er noch, bevor er der Elbe dankend zunickte und die Küche verließ.

Thranduil ging aus dem Palast heraus und wandte sich dem alten Schuppen zu. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er seinen Sohn dort finden würde.

Der alte Schuppen stand etwas abseits von den anderen Gebäuden. Früher war er einmal ein Pferdestall gewesen, aber als er zu klein wurde und in einem plötzlichen Sturm Schaden nahm, sah Thranduil keinen Grund ihn vollständig wiederherstellen zu lassen und ließ gleich einen neuen, größeren Stall bauen. Heute war der alte Schuppen nur noch eine notdürftig hergerichtete übergroße Abstellkammer für alle möglichen Sachen, die im Moment nicht gebraucht wurden, und manchmal musste auch ein Pferd, das sich einfach nicht mit den anderen vertragen wollte, für eine Weile hierhin umziehen.

Als er eintrat wäre er fast über ein Klavier gestolpert, das halb den Eingang versperrte. Thranduil konnte ihm gerade noch ausweichen, lief dafür dann aber direkt in einen Stapel Kochtöpfe hinein, die mit einem lauten Scheppern umfielen und ihn mit sich rissen.

Etwas weiter drinnen brüllte Hûbigen erschrocken auf und ließ ein lautes Trompeten hören. Ein entsetzter Aufschrei von Legolas begleitete ihn. Er wirbelte herum und sah, dass es nur sein Vater war, der auf dem Boden lag.

„Ada! Was tust du da? Jetzt hast du ihm Angst eingejagt." Er drehte sich wieder zu Hûbigen um, legte seine Arme um ihn und streichelte ihn, während er versuchte, das Tier mit leisen Worten zu beruhigen.

Thranduil setzte sich auf, wobei mehrere Kochtöpfe scheppernd von seinem Rücken auf den Boden fielen, und zuckte zusammen, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seine rechte Hand schoss. Vorsichtig betastete er sie und sogleich sank seine Laune noch ein wenig mehr. Das Unglück dieses Tages nahm wirklich kein Ende. Jetzt brach er sich auch noch die Hand. Und alles nur wegen diesem Tier! Der Elefant war wirklich sein ganz persönlicher Unglücksbringer. Noch ein Grund ihn so schnell wie möglich los zu werden.

Wütend stand er auf und ging zu seinem Sohn hinüber. Der Elefant stand in einer großen Box, die ursprünglich einmal aus vier Stück bestanden hatte, umarmte das Tier und lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen Seite. Nicht mal einen Blick verschwendete er auf seinen eigenen Vater.

„Gewöhn dich lieber nicht zu sehr daran", knurrte Thranduil bei dem Anblick seines mit einem Elefanten kuschelnden Sohnes. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass er nicht hierbleiben kann."

„Ada!" Legolas Blick bekam etwas Flehentliches. „Du kannst einfach nicht so grausam sein, ihn wieder wegzuschicken. Sieh ihn dir an, schau ihm in die Augen, dann wirst du sehen, dass er es nicht böse meint!"

Thranduil tat wie ihm geheißen und er sah: nichts. Das Tier stand in seiner Box und fraß von dem Heu, dass ihm in Ermagelung an anderem Fressen vorgesetzt worden war. Es schien allerdings ganz zufrieden damit zu sein.

Seufzend schüttelte Thranduil den Kopf. Vorsichtig, in der festen Überzeugung, dass ihm jetzt das nächste Unglück wiederfahren würde, ließ er sich auf irgendetwas Undefinierbarem nieder, über das eine große Decke gelegt worden war. Als nichts geschah, atmete er erleichtert auf.

Vorsichtig hob er einen Zipfel der Decke hoch und sah darunter. Zu seinem Erstaunen blickte er auf eine große Kiste, die so mit Büchern vollgestopft worden war, das sie keine Deckel hatte, er hätte einfach nicht mehr draufgepasst. Dazwischen konnte er einige Pferdehalfter entdecken, die in die Lücken gestopft worden waren. Thranduil zog eines der Bücher heraus und seine Augen wurden groß, als er den Titel las: „Handbuch zur Fortpflanzung des elbischen Geschlechts". Und klein darunter: „Mit Abbildungen".

Er wurde rot und steckte das Buch schnell wieder zurück. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was für Bilder das genau waren. Jetzt verstand er, warum diese Bücher hier herumlagen und nicht in seiner Bibliothek standen.

Der blonde Elb schüttelte den Kopf. Es musste wirklich wieder einmal aufgeräumt werden. Bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit würde er dafür sorgen, dass dies geschah. Er ließ den Zipfel der Decke fallen und wandte sich wieder seinem Sprößling zu, der die Zeit genutzt hatte, um Hûbigen große rote Schleifen um die Stoßzähne zu binden.

Legolas lächelte ihn an. „Hübsch nicht? Er sieht die ganze Zeit so farblos aus. Er wird bestimmt viel glücklicher sein, wenn er auch mal was Buntes an sich hat."

„In dem Falle würde ich noch hellblaue Streifen draufmalen", murmelte der König.

„Hellblaue Streifen?" Verdammt. Das hatte er eigentlich nicht hören sollen.

Nachdenklich strich Legolas Hûbigen über die Stoßzähne. „Gar keine schlechte Idee."

„Doch nicht auf die Zähne! Die Schleifen!" Stöhnend vergrub Thranduil sein Gesicht in den Händen. Sein kopf fing bereits an heftig zu schmerzen. Und es war noch nicht einmal Mittag. Thranduil atmete einmal tief durch und sah dann wieder auf.

„Also gut, lassen wir das. Wie bist du eigentlich zu diesem Vieh gekommen?"

„Zu Hûbigen, meinst du?"

„Hûbigen", murmelte Thranduil, diesmal aber so leise, dass sein Sohn es ganz bestimmt nicht verstehen konnte, während er sich mit einer Hand die Schläfe massierte, um die beginnenden Kopfschmerzen zur Flucht zu überreden. Auch sein Handgelenk tat höllisch weh. Er würde auf direktem Wege zu den Heilern gehen, sobald er hiermit fertig war. „Was für ein grauenvoller Name." Trotzdem nickte er.

Legolas strahlte ihn an, erfreut, endlich seine Geschichte erzählen zu dürfen. Schnell tart er aus der Box heraus, in der Hûbigen stand, und ließ sich vor seinem Vater auf dem Boden nieder. „Also, das war so…" Und schon begann er lang und breit und mit sovielen Ausschmückungen wie möglich, seinem Vater von seiner ersten Begegnung mit Hûbigen zu berichten.

Nach einer Stunde saß Thranduil zusammengesunken auf der Kiste, den Kopf auf seine heile Hand gestützt und sah sehnsüchtig Richtung Tür. Es war ihm ein Rätsel wie jemand für eine so kurze Erzählung so lange brauchen konnte. Er hatte schon nach den ersten fünf Minuten verstanden, was passiert war, und trotzdem hörte sein Sohn einfach nicht auf zu reden.

Schließlich wurde es ihm endgültig zufiel und er erhob sich. „Ich denke das reicht, Legolas."

Er bemerkte den enttäuschten Blick des Prinzen, als er in seiner Geschichte unterbrochen wurde, ging aber nicht darauf ein.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid für dich, aber er kann hier nicht bleiben. Eine Stadt ist einfach kein Ort für einen Elefanten."

Entsetzt schrie Legolas auf und wollte verzweifelt nach den Beinen seines Vaters greifen. Schnell sprang Thranduil einen Schritt zurück und prompt drückte sich ihm der Rand der Kiste, auf der er zuvor gesessen hatte, in die Kniekehlen. Instinktiv streckte er die Hände aus, um sich aufzufangen, als er spürte, dass er nach hinten fiel. Ein stechender Schmerz erinnerte ihn an seine gebrochene Hand. Schnell stand er wieder auf und ging zur Tür.

„Nein. Das ist mein letztes Wort. Und wenn du ihn nicht selbst hinausbringst, dann wird es jemand anderes tun."

Ohne auf das Schluchzen seines Sohnes zu achten begann der König sich seinen Weg durch die zu Boden gefallenen Kochtöpfe zu suchen. Ohne eine weiteren Unfall gelangte er ins Freie und ging zurück zum Palast. Auf dem Weg begegnete er einer Wache. Er blieb stehen und rief den Elben zu sich. „Sorge dafür, dass dieses Tier, das mein Sohn letzte Nacht hierher gebracht hat, unverzüglich aus meiner Stadt entfernt wird. Und ich will, dass endlich mal jemand den alten Schuppen aufräumt. Das Ding ist ja lebensgefährlich."

Die Wache wollte protestieren, aber ein Blick ins Gesicht seines Königs brachte ihn zum verstummen. Thranduil interessierte es ohnehin nicht, er drehte sich um und ging los, um nach einem Heiler zu suchen, der sich um seine gebrochene Hand kümmern würde.

* * *


	7. Schlaflose Könige und lange Treppen

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus der Welt von Mittelerde gehört immer noch nichts mir sondern Tolkien und daran wird sich wahrscheinlich auch nichts ändern.

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Beta wie immer Gluecifa. Und auch mal danke für die Reviews.

**Des Pantalons Marron:** Hab ich auch nicht vor. Es kann sich nur um Jahre handeln.

**DER SCHRECKEN DES DÜSTERWALDS**

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei griff Thranduil nach einem weiteren Kissen und presste es sich ebenfalls gegen die Ohren, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, das entnervende Gebrüll dieser grauen Plage auszuschließen. Ohne nennenswerten Erfolg.

Schon seit Tagen – oder besser gesagt Nächten – hatte dieses Vieh nichts besseres zu tun als nahezu ununterbrochen vor den Toren der Stadt auf und ab zu laufen und jämmerlich brüllend um Einlass zu bitten. Tagsüber hielt es sich in Grenzen, allerdings auch nur, weil Legolas dann kurzerhand jegliche anderen Pflichten und Termine liegen ließ und den ganzen Tag bei Hûbigen verbrachte. Und das Schlimmste war, dass er ihm wirklich hellblaue Streifen auf die Stoßzähne gemalt hatte.

‚Wenn das so weitergeht werde ich noch wahnsinnig!' Knurrend strampelte Thranduil die Decke von sich, knüllte sie zusammen und steckte seinen Kopf darunter. Es half immer noch nichts. Es war ihm ein Rätsel wie Legolas es schaffte, nachts zu schlafen. Seine Stadt wirkte inzwischen wie eine Geisterstadt, nahezu niemand konnte mehr richtig schlafen und alle waren todmüde. Außer Legolas natürlich. Wahrscheinlich betäubte er sich einfach mit irgendwelchen Schlafmitteln oder Alkohol oder sonst was. Was eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee war.

Bei den Valar, wenn dieses... Tier nicht sofort aufhörte herumzubrüllen, dann... Mit einem Ruck setzte Thranduil sich auf und lauschte. Nichts. Stille. Konnte er wirklich soviel Glück haben? Oder war er letzen Endes doch eingeschlafen und es war nur ein wunderschöner Traum. Regungslos saß der König von Düsterwald in seinem Bett und wartete auf ein Lebenszeichen von dem großen Ungetüm vor seiner Stadt.

Nichts. Gar nichts. Herrliche, wohltuende Stille. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ließ sich Thranduil in die Kissen zurücksinken. Endlich ein wenig Schlaf. Endlich.

Ein lauter Schrei zerriss die Nacht und Thranduil wimmerte verzweifelt auf. Er hatte es gewusst. Soviel Glück konnte er überhaupt nicht haben.

* * *

Keuchend stieg Grundgoi die endlos langen Treppen von Dol Guldur hinauf um ihrem Herrn Bericht zu erstatten. Diese vielen Stufen waren die reinste Zumutung. Es sollte sogar schon vorgekommen sein, dass jemand auf dem Weg nach oben vor Erschöpfung gestorben war. Ihrer Meinung nach war das zwar schamlos übertrieben, aber auch sie stand kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch. Sauron sollte wirklich einmal darüber nachdenken, sich einen Fahrstuhl einbauen zu lassen. Sie war schließlich kein Maia.

Endlich hatte sie die letzte Stufe hinter sich. Sie sank an der Wand zusammen und saß einige Minuten einfach nur da und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Schließlich stand sie wieder auf und ging zu der großen doppelflügeligen Tür, vor der mehrere Orks Wache standen. Sie wunderte sich immer wieder über die Ausmaße des obersten Teiles des Turmes. Wenn man seine Größe von außen betrachtete, war er viel kleiner. Eigentlich konnte unmöglich der ganze Raum hineinpassen.

Sie blieb stehen und sah die Wachen durchdringend an. „Ich bin gekommen um Sauron Bericht zu erstatten. Lasst mich durch."

Sofort wurden die Türflügel zur Seite gezogen, so dass sie bequem eintreten konnte. Kaum jemand wagte es, sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen, und niemand konnte sagen welches das kleinere Übel war, Grundgois Zorn auf sich zu ziehen, indem ihr der Zutritt verweigert wurde, oder Saurons, indem sie sie vielleicht gegen seinen Willen hineinließen.

Sauron wandte sich um, als er jemanden seine geheiligte Turmkammer betreten hörte. Er wollte den Eindringling automatisch mit seiner Dunkler-Herrscher-Stimme anfahren, als er die Orkin vor sich sah, die er losgeschickt hatte um seinem Elefanten nachzulaufen. Möglichst autoritär baute er sich vor ihr auf und sagte: „Nun?"

Mit lediglich einer kurzen Verbeugung begrüßte Grundgoi ihren Herrn und begann dann ohne zu zögern mit ihrem Bericht. „Wir sind den Spuren Eures Elefanten gefolgt, Herr, und es ist uns gelungen ihn ausfindig zu machen. Im Moment befindet er sich im Besitz der Elben."

Sauron stand da wie versteinert und starrte sie einen Augenblick lang einfach nur an. „Bei den Elben?"Das war nicht gut. Das war überhaupt nicht gut. Dann wurde er schlagartig wütend. „Und ihr wagt es einfach so wieder zurückgekommen?! Ohne meinen Elefanten?! Ihr hättet ihn sofort zurückholen sollen!"

„Wir hielten es für angebrachter zurückzukehren und Verstärkung zu holen anstatt zu elft eine Elbenstadt anzugreifen, um einen Kampfelefanten zu erobern."

„Mmh. Nun gut. Das... kann in der Tat hilfreich sein."Verdammt. Sie hatte schon wieder Recht. „Ich nehme an, du wirst nicht lange bleiben?"

„Nein, Herr. Der Aufbruch wird momentan vorbereitet. Sobald alle Krieger versammelt und die Ausrüstung zusammengepackt ist, werden wird losziehen. Spätestens am Abend sollte es soweit sein."

Sauron nickte zufrieden und sah Grundgoi dann scharf an. „Ich erwarte vollen Einsatz von allen. Es ist mein Elefant. Ich dulde nicht, dass diese Elben mit ihm machen was sie wollen."Wütend ballte er die Fäuste. „Ohne ihn braucht ihr gar nicht mehr zurückkommen. Ich rate dir also, dafür zu sorgen, dass er sich in absehbarer Zeit wieder in meinem Besitz befindet. Und jetzt geh."

„Wie ihr wünscht, mein Herr."Grundgoi deutete eine weitere Verbeugung an und wandte sich dann um, um zu gehen.

„Ach, noch was."

Überrascht blieb sie stehen und sah Sauron an. „Ja?"

„Nehmt euch einen Höhlentroll mit."

„Einen Höhlentroll?!"

„Ja. Oder möchtest du selbst die Aufgabe übernehmen, den Elefanten zum Mitkommen zu überreden, sollte er auf den äußerst dummen Gedanken kommen, sich zu weigern?"

„Nein. Natürlich nicht. Aber... was hat das mit dem Höhlentroll zu tun?"

Sauron seufzte. So klug sie auch war, die allereinfachsten Dinge verstand sie einfach nicht. „Um ihn niederzuschlagen natürlich."

Verwirrt starrte die Orkin ihn an. „Niederschlagen? Den Elefanten? Mit dem Höhlentroll?"

„Das sagt ich gerade. Worauf wartest du noch? Verschwinde."

Grundgoi starrte den Dunklen Herrscher immer noch entgeistert an und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie registrierte, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte. Schnell riss sie sich zusammen. „Ja, Herr."Dann wandte sie sich entgültig um und verließ den Raum.

* * *

„Ada?"

Thranduil schreckte hoch und starrte in das besorgte Gesicht seines Sohnes. Ein Blick durch den Raum verriet ihm, dass ihn alle anderen anwesenden Elben ebenfalls ansahen. Einen Moment lang war er verwirrt und wusste nicht was genau passiert war. Dann begriff er entsetzt, dass er eingeschlafen war. Er war eingeschlafen. Am Frühstückstisch. Vor mehreren Dutzend Elben. Fantastisch. Das konnte auch nur ihm passieren.

Er beschloss einfach so zu tun als wäre nichts gewesen und griff schnell nach einer Scheibe Käse. Als er etwas Brot damit belegt hatte und gerade hineinbeißen wollte, hielt er inne. Noch immer waren alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet und eine fast unheimliche Stille erfüllte den Raum, nur unterbrochen von gelegentlichem lautem Trompeten und darauffolgenden Schreien, deren Tonfall zwischen entnervt und schon regelrecht entsetzt schwankte, von draußen.

Legolas beugte sich zu seinem Vater und legte besorgt eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ada? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Thranduil ließ das Brot wieder sinken und schluckte nervös. Jeder im Raum, aber auch wirklich jeder, sah ihn an und es gab wohl keine Möglichkeit der Frage irgendwie auszuweichen. Der ganze Saal wartete auf eine Antwort.

Um ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen hob er seinen Becher und trank einen Schluck. In der Stille war das Geräusch deutlich zu hören, als er den Becher wieder abstellte. „Ja. Ja natürlich. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Legolas schien keineswegs überzeugt. „Wirklich? Ada, du siehst entsetzlich aus."

Und das musste er sich von seinem eigenen Sohn sagen lassen. Das schlimmste war, er hatte auch noch Recht. Thranduil wusste, dass sich unter seinen Augen deutlich dunkle Ringe abzeichneten und er war nach dem „Aufstehen"einfach zu müde gewesen, um seine Haare vernünftig herzurichten und das sah man ihnen an.

„Ada, geht es dir nicht gut? Vielleicht solltest du einmal zu den Heilern gehen. Sie können dir bestimmt helfen. Soll ich jemanden holen? Ich tue das sehr gerne für dich. Geh du in der Zeit in deine Räume und ruh dich aus, dann..."

„Schluss jetzt!"

Erschrocken riss Legolas seine Hand vom Arm seines Vaters los und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

Immer noch war aller Aufmerksamkeit auf den blonden Elbenkönig gerichtet. Wütend sah er Legolas an.

„Schluss jetzt. Wenn ich sage, es geht mir gut, dann geht es mir auch gut. Und selbst wenn nicht, würde ich das mit Sicherheit nicht mit dir beim Frühstück diskutieren. Und jetzt sei still und iss!"

Um seine kleine Rede zu unterstreichen griff er wieder nach seinem Brot und biss energisch hinein. Murrend und mit ständigen Seitenblicken zu Thranduil widmete auch Legolas sich wieder seinem Frühstück und nach kurzer Zeit folgten auch die restlichen Anwesenden seinem Beispiel.

* * *


	8. Lärmende Orks und bewusstlose Elben

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus der Welt von Mittelerde gehört immer noch nichts mir sondern Tolkien und daran wird sich wahrscheinlich auch nichts ändern.

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Dieser Teil wurde nicht betagelesen. Jegliche Fehler sind meine eigenen. Nach bereits mehr als einjährigem Bestehen dieser Geschichte steht sie endlich kurz vor der Vollendung und vor allem an erster Stelle auf meiner Fanfictionfertigmachliste. Veröffentlichung des letzten Kapitels voraussichtlich innerhalb der nächsten zwei Monate

DER SCHRECKEN DES DÜSTERWALDS

Ruhig lag der nächtliche Wald da. Scharf hoben sich die dunkleren Umrisse der Bäume von ihrer Umgebung ab. Der Wald schlief, nichts rührte sich und alles war ruhig. Wenn man einmal von mehreren hundert Orks absah, die durch den Wald trampelten, zusammen mit mehren Karren Ausrüstung und Verpflegung und einem riesigen Troll. Langsam aber stetig kroch der Zug wie ein riesiger, schwarzer, stacheliger, stinkender Wurm auf die Siedlung der Elben zu. Geschickt schlängelte er sich zwischen den Bäumen hindurch.

Gâshnut zuckte zusammen, als wieder einmal ein besonders lautes Krachen ertönte. „Wenn die weiter so einen Krach machen, wissen die Elben spätestens in fünf Minuten, dass wir auf dem Weg sind", knurrte er.

Grundgoi schnaubte. „Was erwartest du? Du kannst nicht mit vierhundert Orks und einem Höhlentroll durch einen Wald gehen und erwarten, dass sie so leise sind wie eine Maus. Außerdem ist es ziemlich egal ob wir jetzt schon entdeckt werden oder später. Sehen werden sie uns sowieso und sich sofort hinter ihre wunderbare Mauer zurückziehen. Dann kommen wir erst mal sowieso nicht an sie heran."

„So hätten wir aber wenigstens eine Chance. Wenn sie uns jetzt schon bemerken, haben wir mir nichts, dir nichts einen Haufen Elbenkrieger auf dem Hals. Und unser ganzer schöner, kleiner Plan ist für die Katz. Was er eigentlich sowieso ist. Es ist mir ein Rätsel wie er erwarten kann, dass wir in eine Elbenstadt hineinmarschieren und einen abgerichteten Kriegselefanten herausholen."

„Das ist halt Sauron", seufzte die Orkin. „Versuch erst gar nicht ihn zu verstehen."

„Ruhe", zischte eine aufgebrachte Stimme von hinten. „Ihr zwei zusammen macht schon soviel Krach wie alle anderen zusammen. Dann beschwert euch auch nicht, wenn wir entdeckt werden."

Grundgoi warf einen missbilligenden Blick nach hinten, musste aber zugeben, wenn auch sehr ungern, dass Sharaprakh leider recht hatte. Gâshnut und Grundgoi warfen sich noch einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und setzten ihren Weg dann schweigend fort.

* * *

Mit zittrigen Händen griff Thranduil nach der Tasse, die auf dem Tisch neben seinem Bett stand, und nippte an der dampfenden Flüssigkeit. Sein Diener hatte ihm kurz zuvor das Schlafmittel von den Heilern gebracht und nach einigem Zögern hatte er beschlossen es auch zu nehmen. Tagelang war es ihm gelungen dem Heiler selbst, seinem Sohn und auch einem Großteil seiner engeren Vertrauten zu entkommen, die alle der festen Überzeugung waren, er müsste sich unbedingt untersuchen lassen. Schließlich hatte er aufgegeben und den Heiler in seine Räume gelassen.

Er hatte versucht sich mit jeder Menge Wein und anderen hochprozentigen Getränken zu ein wenig Schlaf zu verhelfen, doch das Brüllen des Ungetüms vor seiner Stadt war einfach zu laut und zu durchdringend, als das diese Methode irgendetwas gebracht hätte. Außer, dass ihm jetzt schwindlig war und er Kopfschmerzen hatte. Ungeduldig blies er in den Tee um ihn abzukühlen und kniff schnell die Augen zusammen, als ihm die heiße Flüssigkeit ins Gesicht spritzte. Er beschloss, dass er genug darauf gewartet hatte, dass der Tee kälter wurde, und trank ihn mit großen Schlucken aus. Er hasste es irgendwelche Arzneien zu nehmen, aber er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus und eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht.

Thranduil kroch mühsam auf sein Bett, zog die Decke über sich und lauschte dem lieblichen Gesang eines einsamen Elefanten. Die Zeit, die das Mittel brauchte um zu wirken, kam ihm verdächtig lang vor und Entsetzen machte sich langsam in ihm breit. Wenn nicht einmal das half, was sollte er dann noch tun? Welche andere Möglichkeit hatte er noch, außer in die Hallen des Wartens zu fliehen? Frustriert erhob er sich, um noch ein wenig nachzuhelfen, jetzt schien genau der richtige Zeitpunkt für die Flasche Miruvor für Notfälle in seinem Nachtschrank zu sein. Er nahm sie heraus und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Bett nieder. Er trank einige große Schlucke und bemerkte dann, dass seine Augen irgendwie ziemlich schwer wurden. Das Schlafmittel schien jetzt doch zu wirken. Und in was für einem Tempo. Thranduil hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, die Flasche auf dem Tisch abzustellen und sich wieder hinzulegen, bevor er auch schon eingeschlafen war.

* * *

„Mein König! Mein König!" Keuchend stieß der Elb die Tür zum Speisesaal auf und stand einen Moment später nach Luft schnappend im Raum. Dann wandte er sich an den König – nur um festzustellen, dass der nicht da war. „Der König!" keuchte er. „Wo ist er?"

Legolas stand auf und ging zu dem Elben hinüber. „Er ist noch nicht hier. Kann ich dir irgendwie weiterhelfen?" Unsicher sah der Krieger auf den Prinzen und ließ dann seinen Blick über die vielen Elben im Raum gleiten. Legolas verstand und führte ihn aus dem Saal hinaus. Er schloss die Türen und wandte sich an den Elben. „Nun? Worum geht es?"

Erschöpft lehnte sich der Elb an die Wand. Er war den ganzen Weg von den Grenzen bis hierher gerannt, um seine Botschaft zu überbringen, und es hatte ihm einiges abverlangt. Er riss sich zusammen und richtete sich wieder auf. „Orks, mein Prinz. Wir haben eine große Gruppe Orks gesichtete, die auf unsere Stadt zuhält. Sie haben auch einen Höhlentroll dabei und scheinen die Absicht zu haben uns anzugreifen."

„Was?" Entsetzt sah Legolas den Elben an. „Bist du dir sicher."

Er nickte. „Ganz sicher, mein Prinz. Und sie sind schon sehr nahe. Wir haben keine Ahnung wie sie es geschafft haben so dicht heranzukommen, aber sie werden uns spätestens morgen früh erreicht haben."

Für einen Moment starrte der Prinz den Elben einfach nur entsetzt an, dann riss er sich zusammen. „Ich danke dir. Ich werde meinen Vater sofort benachrichtigen. Geh und ruh dich aus."

„Ja, mein Prinz." Der Elb verbeugte sich vor dem Sohn seines Königs und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem Haus.

Legolas machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu den Gemächern seines Vaters. Er blieb vor der verzierten Tür stehen und klopfte hektisch. Keine Reaktion. Er klopfte noch einmal und wartete darauf, dass sein Vater ihn hereinbat oder die Tür öffnete. Als nach dem fünften Klopfen immer noch nichts darauf hindeutete, dass der blonde Elbenkönig ihn gehört hatte, versuchte er die Tür zu öffnen. Zu seiner Überraschung war sie unverschlossen, was sonst eigentlich nie der Fall war. Leise betrat er den Raum, der durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge noch in Dunkelheit getaucht war. Er zog sie auf um besser sehen zu können und ging zum Bett. Thranduil lag auf dem Bauch unter der Decke, ein Arm hang an der Seite herab, der andere lag schlaff neben seinem Kopf. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Besorgt ließ Legolas sich neben dem Bett auf die Knie sinken und schüttelte seinen Vater, um ihn aufzuwecken. „Ada?" Der große schlanke Elb rührte sich nicht und auch heftigeres Schütteln und lautes Rufen hatten keinen Erfolg. Schließlich stand Legolas auf, um einen Heiler zu holen.

Einige Minuten später kam er mit einem Elben dieses Berufes zurück. Er setzte sich auf das Bett neben die reglose Gestalt des Königs und untersuchte ihn. Legolas Blick fiel auf die geöffnete Flasche auf dem Nachttisch. Er hob sie hoch, um sie genauer zu betrachten. Miruvor. Und es fehlte eine beträchtliche Menge. Kritisch betrachtete der Heiler die Flasche und seinen König, dann seufzte er laut auf.

Ängstlich sah Legolas den Heiler an. „Was ist mit ihm? Es geht ihm doch gut, oder? Er wird wieder gesund, nicht?"

Der Heiler nickte. „Natürlich. Er muss sich nur einmal richtig ausschlafen." Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht griff der Heiler nach der leeren Teetasse. „Ich hatte ihm ein Schlafmittel bringen lassen, weil er Schwierigkeiten beim Schlafen hatte. Anscheinend ist Euer Vater ein wenig ungeduldig geworden und hat mit ein wenig Alkohol nachgeholfen. Was natürlich keine gute Mischung ist."

„Und… was heißt das?"

Der Heiler schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Nichts. Außer, dass er wohl eine ganze Weile nicht mehr aufwachen wird. Nun ja, halb so schlimm. Der Düsterwald wird auch mal einen Tag ohne seinen König auskommen."

Entsetzt starrte Legolas auf seinen schlafenden Vater. „Aber… aber… das geht nicht… die Orks… wir werden angegriffen. Er kann jetzt nicht schlafen."

Der Heiler bleib auf dem Weg nach draußen stehen und sah ihn erschrocken an. „Wir werden von Orks angegriffen?"

Der Prinz nickte verzweifelt, noch immer den Blick auf seinen Vater gerichtet.

Der Heiler seufzte schwer. „Nun, dann werdet Ihr das jetzt wohl selbst in die Hand nehmen müssen. Als Prinz werdet Ihr doch sicher Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen haben, selbst wenn es nur theoretisch ist. Ihr schafft das schon."

Legolas sah dem Heiler entgeistert hinterher, als der den Raum verließ. Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen. Aber anscheinend tat er das. Verzweifelt suchte er nach einer Möglichkeit, die ihn um diese Aufgabe herumbringen würde. Aber nach einer halben Stunde war ihm immer noch nichts eingefallen und die Zeit wurde knapp. Die Orks würden nicht auf ihn warten. Seufzend ergab er in sein Schicksal und überließ seinen Vater seiner Bewusstlosigkeit, um den Versuch zu starten, irgendwie die Verteidigung der Elbenstadt in den Griff zu kriegen.

* * *


	9. Ratlose Orks und nackte Elben

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus der Welt von Mittelerde gehört immer noch nichts mir sondern Tolkien und daran wird sich wahrscheinlich auch nichts ändern.

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Eigentlich sollte das Kapitel ja noch einen Absatz mehr haben, aber ich konnte mir die Gelegenheit einfach nicht entegehen lassen, ein Kapitel mit ganz genau 1000 Wörtern zu haben. Juchhu!

DER SCHRECKEN DES DÜSTERWALDS

„Uh-uh." Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl sah Grundgoi zu der großen Mauer aus Baumstämmen und Steinen hoch, die sich vor ihnen in den dämmerigen Himmel erhob. Jetzt, wo sie direkt davorstanden erschien, erschien ihr Vorhaben doch ein klein wenig schwieriger als noch in Dol Guldur. Etwas ratlos stand die ganze Truppe Orks vor den Grenzen der Stadt und fragte sich, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte.

„Uhm. Und… was jetzt?" Ein Blick zur Seite zeigte Grundgoi, dass Gâshnut anscheinend genausoviel wusste wie sie.

„Nun ja. Hier sind wir schon mal." Stumm starrten sie zusammen den Wall an. Schließlich seufzte Gâshnut ergeben. „Am besten wir schlagen erst einmal das Lager auf und überlegen uns dabei, was genau wir jetzt tun wollen. Zur Not können wir sie dann immer noch mit dem Lager… belagern. Ähm…" Hilflos sah er zu seiner Begleiterin, aber die zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Na dann. Schlagen wir das Lager auf."

* * *

„Uh-uh." Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl sah Legolas zu dem Teppich aus Orks hinab, der den Waldboden vor den Toren der Stadt bedeckte. Hinter ihm keuchte Estel die Stufen zu dem Wachturm hinauf, auf dem er bereits stand. Leicht außer Atem lehnte er sich an die Brüstung und schaute sich den Grund dafür an, dass sein Freund ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus dem Bett geschmissen und noch im Nachthemd nach draußen gezerrt hatte. 

Verzweifelt ließ Legolas seinen Blick über die Orks schweifen, die bereits Aufstellung genommen hatten und wahrscheinlich jeden Moment angreifen würden.

„Tja," warf Estel neben ihm hilfreich ein. „Sieht aus als hättest du ein Problem."

„Wirklich?" Legolas warf dem Menschen einen säuerlichen Blick zu. „Gut, dass du das sagst. Wäre mir gar nicht aufgefallen." Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er wieder besagtes Problem. „Vielleicht lassen sie ja mit sich verhandeln."

„Verhandeln!" Estel wollte noch mehr sagen, aber ob dieser nahezu idiotischen Ausgeburt elbischer Intelligenz fehlten ihm einfach nur die Worte. Hoffnungsvoll betrachtete er seinen Freund, aber der sah durchaus so aus als hätte er es ernst gemeint, der nachdenkliche Gesichtsausdruck ließ darauf schließen, dass er zur Zeit ernsthaft über diese Möglichkeit nachdachte.

Ergeben ließ Estel seinen Kopf auf die Brüstung des Turmes sinken.

„Doch, ich denke, es ist zumindest einen Versuch wert," verkündete der Prinz von Düsterwald schließlich. Nach erneuter eingehender Betrachtung der Oks unter ihm fügte er hinzu: „Ich sollte wohl besser vorsorgen, falls sie doch nicht verhandeln wollen." Er wandte sich an den Krieger, der hinter ihm an der Treppe stand. „Alle Krieger sollen sich so schnell wie möglich vor den Toren einfinden. Bewaffnet und in Rüstung."

Der Krieger nickte und verschwand die Treppe hinunter. Argwöhnisch beobachtete Legolas das Geschehen vor den Toren eine Weile, dann fuhr er herum und stürmte die Treppe des Wachturmes hinunter. „Ich muss mich um die Aufteilung der Truppen kümmern. Bleib du hier und sag mir sofort Bescheid, wenn sich etwas tut."

Estel nickte nur, auch wenn das vollkommen überflüssig war, denn Legolas war schon längst nicht mehr da. Gelangweilt er hob seinen Kopf und schielte zu den Orks hinab. „Nun ja," murmelte er, nachdem er sie einige Zeit lang betrachtet hatte. „Wirklich entschlossen sehen sie nicht gerade aus."

Die geordnete Gruppe der Orks hatte sich aufgelöst und jeder suchte sich eine freie Stelle, wo er sich einfach auf den Boden fallen ließ. Sein Blick folgte einem Ork, der ziellos umher lief. Einige weitere Exemplare folgten seinem Beispiel, der Rest saß auf dem Boden und betrachtete unglücklich die Stadt der Elben. Ein Stück abseits diskutierten mehrer Orks eifrig miteinander und gestikulierten wild herum, häufige erregte Handbewegungen richtung Elbenstadt machte deutlich worum es in dem Gespräch ging.

„Vielleicht sind sie ja wirklich bereit zu verhandeln." So unsinnig die Idee auch erschien, wirklich erpicht darauf, sich auf einen Kampf mit den Elben einzulassen, schienen die Orks nicht zu sein. Der Höhlentroll, den sie wie einen Hund an einer Kette mit sich schleppten, war einige Meter von der Gruppe fort gewatschelt und rieb sich den Rücken jetzt genüsslich an der rauen Rinde eines Baumes. Er sah in der Tat so aus, als würde er jeden Moment über die Stadt herfallen.

Hinter ihm polterte Legolas die Treppe hinauf, um sein Werk von oben zu begutachten, bevor er sich erneut auf den Weg nach unten machte, wo er die Krieger, die inzwischen aus allen Ecken herbeieilten, in eine seiner Meinung nach noch bessere Position zu bringen gedachte. Zwei Minuten später war er schon wieder oben und eine weitere Minute danach auch bereits wieder auf dem Boden.

Für einen Moment wechselte Estel seinen Standort und betrachtete die verzweifelten Krieger. Kaum einer war darunter, der nicht verschlafen und zerzaust aussah; als der Ruf ihres Prinzen sie erreicht hatte, waren die Elben oft so wie sie waren aus dem Bett gesprungen, hatten nach ihren Waffen gegriffen und waren losgerannt. Ein wenig entfernt konnte Estel sogar einen Elben sehen, der sich verstohlen eine Hand vor seine Genitalien hielt und versuchte sich so unauffällig wie möglich wieder in seine Wohung zurückzuschleichen, um sich für den bevorstehenden Kampf etwas passender zu kleiden.

Estel konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er die verzweifelten und gehetzten Blicke der Krieger sah, während sein Freund sie hin und her hetzte. Kopfschüttelnd ging er wieder zu seinen Orks hinüber. Die Gruppe abseits schien inzwischen zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein, denn sie hatte aufgehört zu diskutieren und ihre Mitglieder schauten jetzt prüfend zu den Elben auf dem Wachturm hinauf. Estel sah sich nach Legolas um, aber der war wieder einmal auf den Waldboden hinab verschwunden. Die Orks kamen jetzt langsam auf die Mauer zu.

„So müsste es gehen. Was meinst du?"

Estel zuckte zusammen, als er unerwartet Legolas Stimme hinter sich hörte. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete der blonde Elb sein lebendes Kunstwerk.

„Ähm, Legolas…"

„Mmh." Legolas hörte nur halb zu, er war noch mit seinen Kriegern beschäftigt.

„Ich glaube, die Orks da unten—"

„ELB!" Elb und Mensch fuhren erschrocken herum, als sie den lauten Ruf hörten, der eindeutig orkischen Ursprungs war. Verblüfft sahen die beiden sich an.

„—wollen tatsächlich verhandeln", beendete Estel seinen Satz.

* * *


	10. Bewusslose Orks und trotzige Elben

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus der Welt von Mittelerde gehört immer noch nichts mir sondern Tolkien und daran wird sich wahrscheinlich auch nichts ändern.

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Melethil: Aber immer doch.

DER SCHRECKEN DES DÜSTERWALDS

Ungeduldig starrte Grundgoi ihre Krieger an, die faul und gelangweilt auf dem Boden saßen. Ihr Fuß pochte rhythmisch auf den Waldboden und brachte einige Käfer und anderes Getier dazu, sich schleunigst in Sicherheit zu bringen, bevor sie noch zertrampelt wurden. Mit einem Ruck drehte die Orkin sich um und stapfte ärgerlich auf ihren Gâshnut zu.

Gâshnut sah von seiner eingehenden Betrachtung der elbischen Verteidigungsanlagen auf, als er sie auf sich zukommen hörte.

„Wir müssen jetzt endlich irgendetwas tun", zischte Grundgoi ihn an. „Wir können hier noch tagelang rumsitzen und diese Mauer anstarren. Und ich weiß durchaus besseres mit meiner Zeit anzufangen."

Unbeeindruckt sah Gâshnut sie an. „Dann hast du also einen Vorschlag wie wir darein kommen? Ansonsten wirst du deine Zeit wohl weiterhin verschwenden müssen."

Grundgoi knurrte und starrte den Wall an, der die Elbenstadt umgab. Unglücklicherweise fiel er nicht einfach nur durch ihren Blick zusammen und das verstärkte ihre Wut noch. „Dieser verdammte Elefant. Von mir aus kann er da drin verrotten." Ihr Fuß fuhr fort auf den Boden zu stampfen, während sie mit überkreuzten Armen über diese hirnrissige Aufgabe nachdachte. „Es wäre alles viel einfacher, wenn wir diese verdammten Elben dazu bringen könnten, dieses Viech einfach so rauszurücken. Es würde uns viel weniger Zeit kosten und niemand würde zu Schaden kommen. Dummerweise bräuchte man dann keine Idee mehr, wie man in diese Stadt hineinkommt, sondern wie man sie dazu überredet ihn wieder abzugeben."

„Warum fragt ihr sie nicht einfach?"

Sie fuhren beide zu der Orkin herum, die plötzlich neben ihnen stand. Grundgoi öffnete den Mund um etwas darauf zu erwidern, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Eigentlich war Sharaprakhs Vorschlag gar nicht so dumm. Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? Einen Versuch war es zumindest wert. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und stapfte auf die Stelle des Walls zu, hinter der sie einige Elben auf einem Wachturm sehen konnte.

Gâshnut stöhnte. „Du willst sie doch jetzt nicht etwa wirklich…" Fluchend lief er hinter ihr her, Sharaprakh schlenderte langsam auf sie zu.

Entschlossen baute sich Grundgoi unter dem Turm auf, zog so viel Luft in ihre Lungen wie sie konnte und brüllte dann: „ELB!"

* * *

Estel und Legolas starrten sich verblüfft an. Vorsichtig schlich Legolas zur Brüstung des Turmes und lugte hinüber. Unten standen drei Orks. Er fuhr zurück, als hätte ihn gerade eine Schlange gebissen, und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Mit einer Hand bedeutete er Estel zu ihm herunterzukommen.

Estel tat ihm den Gefallen und hockte sich ebenfalls auf den Boden. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" flüsterte Legolas ihm zu.

„Nun, wie wäre es mit verhandeln? Das war schließlich deine Idee. Und warum flüsterst und versteckst du dich so? Sie wissen doch sowieso schon, dass wir hier sind."

„Aber…" Legolas drehte sich um und presste sein Auge an eine Ritze im Holz, um nach draußen sehen zu können. Die Orks waren immer noch da und warteten. „Ich soll doch jetzt nicht wirklich mit denen reden! Ich meine… das sind Orks… mit denen kann man nicht reden… das ist…"

„Natürlich kann man das. Sie können auch sprechen, weißt du." Genervt sah Estel ihn an. „Jetzt mach schon. Du hast die Chance einen Kampf zu verhindern und Leben zu retten. Also mach schon."

Einen Moment starrte Legolas noch unschlüssig nach unten, dann riss er sich zusammen und stand mit einem Ruck auf. „Du hast Recht."

Grundgoi atmete erleichtert auf, als sie den Elben auf dem Wachturm wieder stehen sah. Warten war nicht eine ihrer Stärken.

„Ähm… Nun ja…" stotterte Legolas vor sich hin. „Ork!" rief er schließlich. „Ich… äh… ich bin Prinz Legolas von Düsterwald und wollte dich fragen … ähm… äh… ich wollte dich also fragen… uh… was du willst. Also… ähm… Was willst du?"

Grundgoi konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als sie das hilflose Stammeln des Elben hörte. Dieses Gespräch könnte unter Umständen lustig werden. Aber sie hatte Erbarmen mit dem armen Wesen und verlor keine Zeit mit unnötigem Geplänkel. Außerdem wollte sie nach Hause. „Den Elefanten", sagte sie deshalb kurz und bündig. „Gebt ihn heraus."

Legolas blieb vor Überraschung der Mund offen stehen. Er hatte sich Dutzende Gründe ausgemalt, aus denen die Orks hergekommen sein könnten. Aber sein Elefant!

Neugierig erhob sich Estel vom Boden und lehnte sich wieder an die Brüstung. Das konnte er sich auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen.

„Den Elefanten?" fragte Legolas verwirrt. „Was… wollt ihr mit meinem Elefanten?"

„Ähm." Für einen Moment wusste Grundgoi nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Schließlich hatte bis jetzt niemand wirklich verstanden was Sauron mit dem Tier wollte. „Das ist doch vollkommen egal! Dieser Elefant ist Eigentum von Sauron, Herrscher über Dol Guldur, und ich fordere euch auf, ihn sofort seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurückzugeben!"

Legolas stand einfach nur da und starrte den Ork an. Estel neben ihm konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Gedanken in seinem Kopf herumwirbelten.

„Ähm", begann Grundgoi vorsichtig nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie auf eine Antwort wartete. „Werdet ihr unserer Aufforderung nachkommen?"

„NEIN!" schrie Legolas, so laut, dass sogar der Höhlentroll am anderen Ende des orkischen Lagers erschrocken zusammenzuckte und sich einen Ast in die Seite rammte. Wütend grunzend brach er ihn vom Baum ab und schleuderte ihn davon, einem der am Boden sitzenden Orks direkt an den Kopf, der daraufhin bewusstlos umkippte. „Nein, ihr bekommt ihn nicht! Niemals!"

„Legolas!" zischte Estel. „Was tust du da? Gib ihnen diesen verdammten Elefanten und dann hat sich die Sache. Sie verschwinden und wir haben wieder unsere Ruhe."

„Nein!" rief Legolas trotzig, wenn auch diesmal erheblich leiser. „Sie sind gemein zu ihm, ich weiß es! Sie bekommen ihn nicht!"

„Le. Go. LAS!" Am liebsten hätte er seinen Freund gepackt und ihn kräftig geschüttelt, aber er wollte sie nicht vor den Orks so bloßstellen. „Dieser verdammte Elefant hat von Anfang an nur Ärger gemacht und es wäre wirklich nicht schade um ihn. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du wirklich einen Kampf riskieren willst, nur um dieses Mistvieh zu beschützen. Ich denke, es ist ganz gut in der Lage das selbst zu tun, sonst wäre er ihnen ja wohl kaum entkommen. Also, Legolas, BITTE gib ihnen jetzt diesen vermaledeiten Elefanten, damit alle Beteiligten nach Hause gehen können."

„Estel, das können wir doch nicht machen! Du warst doch dabei, du hast doch gesehen wie er war, als wir ihn gefunden haben! Total verstört und verängstigt und… verstört halt. Das haben sie gemacht, ich weiß es einfach! Sie waren böse zu ihm und deshalb ist Hûbigen weggelaufen. Wir können ihn doch nicht dahin zurückschicken!"

Estel erkannte, dass er Legolas nicht würde umstimmen können, ganz gleich wie sehr er auf den Elbenprinzen einredete. Also gab er vorerst nach. „Natürlich nicht. Du hast Recht, wir müssen das arme Tier beschützen."

Grundgoi hatte den heftigen Wortwechsel neugierig beobachtet, auch wenn sie kein einziges Wort verstanden hatte, da die Unterhaltung auf Elbisch geführt wurde. „Was ist jetzt?" rief sie schließlich zum Wachturm hinauf.

„Ich sagte bereits, wir werden den Elefanten nicht herausgeben. Niemals!" wiederholte Legolas wütend.

„Gut", mischte sich jetzt Gâshnut in das Gespräch ein. „Dann werden wir einfach hier warten. Vielleicht überlegt Ihr es Euch ja doch noch anders, Prinz Legolas. Wir haben Zeit. Ein wenig. Unsere Geduld ist nicht unendlich. Wir könnten uns dafür entscheiden, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Ihr versteht?"

Legolas nickte. „Natürlich. Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Aufenthalt. Er könnte etwas länger dauern." Mit diesen Worten ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken und lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung, die Arme trotzig vor der Brust verschränkt.

Estel beobachtete wie die Orks langsam zu ihrem Lager zurückgingen. Er seufzte. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden.

* * *


	11. Beleidigte Prinzen und unkreative Elben

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus der Welt von Mittelerde gehört immer noch nichts mir sondern Tolkien und daran wird sich wahrscheinlich auch nichts ändern.

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Melethil: Nun, ich will zwar nicht behaupten, dass er erwachsen ist, aber zumindest ist Legolas ausgewachsen. Ist ein bisschen schwierig dann ein bestimmtes Alter anzugeben, da Elben ja nicht altern. Aber ich denke, er ist so um die 19, 20 rum oder wäre es, wenn er ein Mensch wäre. Körperlich.

**Wörter:** Kapitel 10 - Beleidigte Prinzen und unkreative Elben: **1.299 Wörter**

DER SCHRECKEN DES DÜSTERWALDS

„Nein."

Estel hätte am liebsten vor Verzweiflung geweint. Zwei Tage waren seit der „Verhandlung" mit den Orks vergangen und jede halbe Stunde kam ein Ork an den Wall, um zu fragen ob sie ihre Meinung schon geändert hatten. Und jedes Mal sagte Legolas das gleiche.

Der Ork unter ihnen seufzte sichtbar und trabte dann zum Lager zurück. Estel betrachtete Legolas, der wieder mal trotzig auf dem Boden saß. „Meinst du nicht, dass wir langsam irgendetwas tun sollten? Ihnen den Elefanten geben zum Beispiel? So langsam wird es langweilig."

„Nein", sagte Legolas automatisch, bevor ihm auffiel, dass es Estel war, der mit ihm redete und nicht der Ork. Einen Moment sah er Estel verwirrt an, bis der Sinn der Worte wirklich bei ihm angekommen war, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Sie kriegen ihn nicht. Es ist völlig unnötig, dass sie da draußen warten. Außerdem wollen sie etwas und nicht ich. Wieso soll ich etwas unternehmen?"

Estel knurrte wütend und konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten den Elben zu würgen. Gespielt gleichgültig seufzte er. „Gut. Wie du willst. Ich gehe spazieren."

Legolas nickte nur, während er weiter trotzig und wütend vor sich hinstarrte, und Estel machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Er blieb stehen und betrachtete eine Weile die Gruppe entnervter Elbenkrieger, die vor dem Tor bereitstanden. Ein großer Teil der Elben hatte zwar wieder nach Hause gehen dürfen, aber Legolas bestand darauf, dass immer Krieger bereitstanden, falls sich die Orks entschließen sollten anzugreifen, und so verbrachten die Elben ihre Tage damit wartend herumzustehen. Mit einem mitfühlenden Blick auf die Krieger setzte sich Estel wieder in Bewegung und ging auf den Höhlenpalast zu.

So ging es einfach nicht weiter. Diese ganze Situation konnte noch für Monate andauern, gelangweilte Orks vor der Stadt, gelangweilte Elben in der Stadt und ein wütender Elefant im Schuppen, weil er nicht mehr raus durfte. Legolas schien sehr entschlossen zu sein nichts dagegen zu unternehmen. Also würde er es wohl selbst in die Hand nehmen müssen.

Im Palast angekommen schlich Estel sich vorsichtig durch die Gänge zu Thranduils Räumen. Er hatte keine Lust zu erklären, warum er in die Gemächer des bewusstlosen Königs einbrach. Wenn er Glück hatte oder die Valar Erbarmen war dieser bereits wieder wach und konnte Legolas die Last der Entscheidung abnehmen. Der Prinz war eindeutig hoffnungslos überfordert. Estel hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Thranduil Hûbigen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken aus der Stadt werfen würde und zwar schneller als Legolas auch nur protestierend ‚Ada' schreien konnte.

Hoffnungsvoll klopfte Estel and die Tür des Königs und lauschte. Als er nichts hörte, drückte er vorsichtig die Türklinke herunter und atmete erleichtert auf, als sich die Tür öffnen ließ. Auch wenn er nicht erwartet hatte, dass sie abgeschlossen war. Wer hätte das auch machen sollen? Thranduil besaß den einzigen Schlüssel und der hatte es sicher nicht getan.

Leise kroch Estel in den abgedunkelten Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Thranduil lag auf dem Bett und schnarchte. Anscheinend hatten die Valar Besseres zu tun. „Mein König?" Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Bett. „Herr?" Der Elb reagierte nicht. „THRANDUIL!" Estel hatte sich über die bewegungslose Gestalt gebeugt und musterte sie jetzt interessiert. Auch der Schrei direkt neben seinem Ohr hatte Thranduil nicht aufwecken können.

Estel hob eine Hand und piekste ihn in die Seite. Ohne Erfolg. Er verlegte seine Bemühungen an eine höher gelegene Stelle von Thranduils Körper und piekste ihn in die Schulter. Doch auch diesmal bekam er keine Reaktion. Frustriert bohrte er dem König kurz seinen Finger in die Kehle und diesmal reagierte Thranduil endlich. Er röchelte kurz, rollte sich mit einem ungehaltenen Grunzen auf die Seite und schnarchte dann weiter.

Wütend umrundete Estel das Bett und ging davor in die Knie. „Wach auf, du sturer Elb. Dein Sohn zettelt da draußen vielleicht gerade einen Krieg mit Sauron an und du schnarchst hier gemütlich vor dich hin!" Ärgerlich stieß er den Elben kräftig mit der Faust in den Bauch.

Thranduils Schnarchen hörte abrupt auf, er krümmte sich zusammen, wobei sein Kopf glücklicherweise vom Bett rutschte – und erbrach sich.

Estel starrte auf den würgenden und immer noch bewusstlosen König. Irgendwie war dieser Besuch nicht so gelaufen wie geplant. Vorsichtig erhob sich er vom Boden und wich zur Tür zurück. Thranduil hing mit dem Oberkörper halb über die Bettkante und würgte vor sich hin. Estel tastete im Halbdunkel des Raumes nach der Türklinke und quetschte sich dann schnell durch den Türspalt nach draußen. Irgendeiner der Diener würde Thranduil schon finden. Er legte keinen besonders großen Wert darauf hier entdeckt zu werden und unangenehme Fragen gestellt zu bekommen.

Legolas war nicht in der Lage die Situation in den Griff zu bekommen und Thranduil ganz eindeutig auch nicht. Dann blieb wohl nur noch er selbst. Verdammt. Seinen Aufenthalt im Düsterwald hatte er sich anders vorgestellt. Grübelnd ging er langsam wieder nach draußen und zurück Richtung Wachturm. Wenn es nach ihm ginge würden diese Orks einfach ihren Elefanten bekommen und damit wäre die Sache erledigt. Aber ohne ihn zu überlisten würde er das Tier wohl kaum an Legolas vorbei aus der Stadt hinaus bekommen. Er hielt inne. Die Orks waren schon einmal bereit gewesen zu verhandeln. Vielleicht konnten sie ihm auch jetzt behilflich sein.

Inzwischen war er bei den elbischen Kriegern angekommen und er musterte sie, auf der Suche nach jemandem, der ihm bei seinem Vorhaben von Nutzen sein konnte. Er ging auf einen blonden Elben zu, der den Rücken zu ihm gedreht hatte, und berührte ihn am Arm, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Der Elb drehte sich um und Estel sah überrascht, dass es der nackte Elb von vor zwei Tagen war. Er versuchte das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, das sich auf seinen Zügen ausbreiten wollte, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Der Elb schien zu ahnen warum ihn sein Gegenüber so angrinste und wurde Rot. „Kann… ich Euch irgendwie helfen, Herr?"

„Das kannst du in der Tat. Verlass die Stadt und geh zu den Orks. Aber sieh zu, dass dich niemand sieht und ganz besonders dein Prinz nicht. Such die Orks, die vor zwei Tagen mit uns verhandelt haben. Ich will, dass du ihnen eine Botschaft überbringst. Sag ihnen, dass sie den Elefanten haben können, wenn sie sich überlegen wie sie ihn unbemerkt hier herausbekommen. Ich hab schon genug wegen diesem ganzen Mist hier aushalten müssen, da können sie sich ruhig auch mal ein bisschen anstrengen."

Mit offenem Mund starrte der Elb ihn an. „Aber… aber, Herr, wie soll ich es denn bis nach draußen schaffen ohne das mich jemand sieht? Das geht nicht!"

„Wenn man will geht alles", wischte Estel die Bedenken des Kriegers beiseite. „Streng deine Fantasie an, überleg dir was. Irgendwie geht das schon. Und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du das noch innerhalb der nächsten Stunde erledigen würdest." Er klopfte dem entsetzten Elben aufmunternd auf die Schulter und ließ ihn dann stehen.

Zufrieden stapfte er Richtung Wachturm zurück. Er hatte getan was er konnte, was schon eine ganze Menge mehr war als das, was andere Leute taten, selbst, wenn sie zu viel mehr fähig wären. Wenn er Glück hatte, war die ganze Angelegenheit bis zum nächsten Tag erledigt.

Mit schon viel besserer Laune stieg er die Treppe zum Wachturm hoch, um Legolas beim Schmollen zuzusehen.

„Nein."

Estel hielt mitten im Schritt inne. Der Ork war wieder da, mit seiner immer gleichen Frage. Und erhielt natürlich die immer gleiche Antwort. Er riss sich zusammen und nahm die letzte Stufe. Sein Blick wanderte zu Legolas, der inzwischen mehr auf dem Boden lag als saß und sich Mühe gab so beleidigt wie nur möglich auszusehen. Die schlanke Kehle des Elben sah immer noch sehr verführerisch aus und seine Finger sehnten sich danach sich um sie zu schließen. Er hoffte wirklich, dass der Krieger sich beeilte. Ansonsten gab es heute vielleicht doch noch Tote.

* * *


	12. Selbstmordende Elben und

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus der Welt von Mittelerde gehört immer noch nichts mir sondern Tolkien und daran wird sich wahrscheinlich auch nichts ändern.

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Und Murphy's Law schlägt wieder mal zu. Kaum ist das Kapitel fertig und bereit hochgeladen zu werden - da geht mein Internet nicht mehr. Aber was habe ich erwartet. Murphy's Law halt. Alles was schief geh'n kann geht auch schief.

**Wörter:** Kapitel 11 -Selbstmordende Elben und schwabbelige Schicksale: **1.049 Wörter**

DER SCHRECKEN DES DÜSTERWALDS

Mallwelwen starrte wütend die Mauer hinauf, bevor er einmal in die Hände spuckte und begann sich an dem Seil, das von dem Bauwerk hinab hing, hinaufzuziehen. Natürlich bekam er die beschissenste Aufgabe, an die man nur denken konnte. Alle anderen durften gemütlich rumsitzen und Karten spielen, sich vollaufen lassen… und was machte er? Die Hände fest um das Seil geklammert und einen Fuß schon an der Mauer hielt er noch einmal inne und lauschte. Hinter sich konnte er das erwartete Schreien und Fluchen hören und den hektischen Lärm, den eine ganze Abteilung Elben machte, wenn sie versuchte, die Befehle ihres Prinzen nicht auszuführen, ohne dass dieser es merkte.

Elefanten hatten angeblich ein gutes Gedächtnis. Wenn das wirklich der Fall war, hoffte er, dass er diesem Tier nie wieder begegnen würde. Es würde wahrscheinlich nicht gut für ihn ausgehen. In einem Versuch die geforderte Kreativität einzusetzen hatte er sich in die Küche geschlichen und sich einen Korb mit Apfelresten geliehen´. Anschließend hatte er sich möglichst unauffällig in den Stall begeben, der als vorübergehender Wohnort des Elefanten diente. Dieser hatte ihn misstrauisch dabei beobachtet wie er vorsichtig die Tür der Box geöffnet hatte. Mallwelwen hatte sich in einiger Entfernung der Box hingehockt und angefangen das Tier mit Apfelschalen und Kerngehäusen zu bewerfen.

Seine Bemühungen waren schon nach wenigen Minuten von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen und er hatte sich noch gerade rechtzeitig aus dem Stall flüchten können, als der Elefant wütend aus seiner Box gestürmt war, um den Übeltäter zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Er hatte den Elben nicht erwischt, allerdings nur durch mehrere Dutzend Elben, die in einer selbstmörderischen Ablenkungsaktion vor dem Stall bereit standen. Mall hatte sich geschickt zwischen den anderen Elben hindurch gepresst und aus dem Staub gemacht, während diese den Elefanten ablenkt und soviel Krach und Durcheinander wie möglich gemacht hatten, um Legolas von seinem Platz auf dem Wachturm wegzulocken. Wenn sein geliebter Hûbigen in Not war, würde er sicher nicht weiter schmollend dort sitzen bleiben.

Nach einem letzten tiefen Atemzug nahm Mall endlich den Aufstieg in Angriff und kletterte langsam die Mauer hoch. Es dürfte zwar eine Weile dauern, bis Legolas die Situation wieder in den Griff bekommen hatte und zurückkam, aber er war nie ein besonders guter Kletterer gewesen und rutschte immer wieder ab. Nur der innige Wunsch nicht aus mehreren Metern auf den Waldboden hinunterzufallen und einen auffälligen Flecken zu hinterlassen gab ihm die Kraft sich bis nach oben zu ziehen. Keuchend krabbelte er schließlich auf die Mauer und blieb dort einen Moment hocken. Eine interessante Aussicht hatte man von hier oben, eigentlich schade, dass er nicht mehr Zeit hatte, um sie zu genießen. Er wandte sich seinem Ziel zu – und starrte in den Abgrund.

Nur dadurch, dass er sich flach auf die Mauer warf, konnte er verhindern, dass er von ihr herunter und auf den Boden kullerte. Mit fest zusammengekniffenen Augen lag er eine Weile da. Schließlich öffnete er langsam ein Auge und schielte den Wall hinab. Der Anblick löste in ihm das überwältigende Bedürfnis aus sich zu übergeben, aber er hielt sich zurück und angelte mit einer Hand vorsichtig nach dem Seil, während er den Boden tief unter ihm keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Es wussten zwar nur wenige, aber Mallwelwen hatte furchtbare Höhenangst. Er erzählte nie jemandem davon, was machte das schließlich für einen Eindruck, ein Waldelb und Höhenangst?

Seine Finger bekamen das Seil zu fassen, schaukelten es ein paar Mal hin und her, damit es genug Schwung bekam und schwangen es dann in hohem Bogen herum, bis es die andere Seite der Mauer und Malls Rücken hinab hang. Mit einem ärgerlichen Grunzen robbte er langsam nach vorne, um unter dem Seil hervorzukriechen. Immer wieder rebellierte sein Magen und er musste ruhig liegen bleiben bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Schließlich hatte er sich von dem Seil befreit und konnte sich vorsichtig aufsetzen. Langsam tasteten seine Finger nach seiner Kletterhilfe. Er nahm einen letzten tiefen Atemzug und machte sich dann bereit, um in den sicheren Tod zu gehen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig packte er das Seil mit beiden Händen und ließ sich die Mauer hinab sinken.

Der Tumult in der Stadt hatte sich inzwischen gelegt und er konnte den Prinzen bereits zum Wachturm zurückgehen sehen. Für einen Moment kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er sich in einer ziemlich günstigen Position befand, und wünschte sich sehnlichst seinen Bogen herbei. Er würde nichts lieber tun, als diesem sturen… Prinzen einen Pfeil zwischen die Rippen zu jagen, dafür, dass er ihm diesen Mist hier eingebrockt hatte. Schnell rutschte er weiter hinab, bevor der Empfänger seiner negativen Emotionen ihn noch sah.

Nicht besonders elegant stieg er langsam die Mauer hinab. Als er schließlich unten ankam, brannten seine Handflächen wie Feuer und waren aufgescheuert und blutig, ebenso wie das Seil. Wütend funkelte er es an. Aber das Seil zeigte sich vollkommen unbeeindruckt.

Mallwelwen warf einen flüchtigen Blick zum Wachturm hinauf. Legolas war nirgends zu sehen, aber Estel lehnte sich über die Brüstung und sah zu dem Geschehen hinab. Ein ärgerliches Knurren entrang sich Malls Kehle bei dem Gedanken, dass dieser Mensch da oben in Sicherheit herumstand und sich an seinen bevorstehenden Qualen ergötzen würde. Schließlich drehte er sich um, um seinem Schicksal in die Augen zu sehen.

Besagte Augen waren klein, gelb und starrten ihn dümmlich an. Mall prallte zurück und gegen die Mauer. Zitternd betrachtete er sein Schicksal genauer. Die Augen waren Teil eines aufgedunsenen Schädels, der auf einem bulligen und schwabbeligen Körper saßen. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er erkannte, dass es lediglich ein Höhlentroll war. Nur Sekunden später setzte sein Herz vor Schreck wieder einige Schläge aus, als zwei kräftige Arme nach vorne schossen, ihn um die Taille packten und hochhoben.

Ein gurgelnder Schrei entrang sich ihm, während der Troll sich den schockierten Elben unter den Arm klemmte und zurück zum Lager stapfte. Mallwelwen konnte nicht viel sehen außer dem schwabbelnden Hintern des Wesens und die sich für seinen Geschmack viel zu schnell entfernende Mauer mit dem rettenden Seil. Für einen Moment versuchte er sich aus dem Griff des Trolls zu befreien, indem er sich hin und her wandte, aber er hätte ebenso gut in einem Schraubstock eingeklemmt sein können. Wimmernd gab er seinen Fluchtversuch auf und hing nun schlaff unter dem Arm. Er war sich sicher, dass er das weitere Geschehen überhaupt nicht mögen würde.

* * *


	13. Weibliche Orks und stammelnde Elben

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus der Welt von Mittelerde gehört immer noch nichts mir sondern Tolkien und daran wird sich wahrscheinlich auch nichts ändern.

**Wörter:** Kapitel 12 - Weibliche Orks und stammelnde Elben: **1.453 Wörter**

**DER SCHRECKEN DES DÜSTERWALDS**

Estel beugte sich so weit vor, dass er drohte über die Brüstung zu fallen. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben was er da sah. „Dieser… Trottel!" zischte er.

„Mmh?" fragte Legolas vom Boden her.

„Äh, ich sagte… ich habe gesagt: diese Zottel! Es sind so viele Knoten in meinen Haaren, ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich die je wieder rauskriegen soll." Estel linste nervös zu Legolas hinunter.

„Mmh."

Erleichtert, dass sein Freund nichts von seiner kleinen Intrige gegen ihn mitbekommen hatte, atmete Estel auf. Eilig wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Geschehen außerhalb der Stadt zu. Er war schon recht zuversichtlich gewesen, dass sein Plan funktionieren würde, als er gesehen hatte wie es der Elb ungesehen bis nach unten schaffte. Der Troll, der urplötzlich vorgestürmt war und seinen Elben entführt hatte, würde seine Pläne zunichte machen. Und er konnte nichts anderes tun als hilflos zuzusehen.

* * *

„Ugh!" Ohne Vorwarnung ließ der Troll seine Last los und auf den Boden fallen. Mallwelwen brauchte einen Moment, um nach dem Aufprall wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sein Blickfeld war von einem großen, ledrigen Fuß eingenommen. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass sich der Besitzer des Fußes mal wieder die Nägel schneiden sollte. Sein Blick schweifte weiter nach oben; aus seinem Blickwinkel erschien der über ihm aufragende Troll was seine Proportionen anging fast wie ein Valar; alles was er sehen konnte war grünliche, schwabbelige, ledrige Haut und die Augen des Wesens, die sich an ihm festgesogen zu haben schienen. Mall hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es sich in nächster Zeit von der Stelle rühren würde.

Ein Räuspern hintern ihm lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Wächter ab. Noch bevor er Zeit hatte den Ursprung des Geräusches ausfindig zu machen, wurde Mall wieder um die Taille gepackt, schwungvoll um 180 Grad herumgewirbelt und dann ohne viel Federlesens wieder fallengelassen. Zum zweiten Fall wurde ihm alle Luft aus den Lungen gedrückt und er rang eine Weile keuchend nach Luft.

Der Fuß, der sich diesmal in seinem Blickfeld befand pochte ungeduldig auf den Boden. Er gehörte zum unteren Teil eines ziemlich grimmig aussehenden Orks.

Mit überkreuzten Armen stand er vor ihm und schaute herablassend auf ihn herab. Mallwelwen traute sich nicht sich zu bewegen, wie gelähmt lag er unter dem durchdringenden Blick des Orks da, während er sich vollkommen im Klaren darüber war, was sich hinter ihm befand, und dass es ein Leichtes für den Troll wäre sein Lebenslicht auszublasen. Mehrere Minuten lag er so auf dem Boden, unfähig den Blick von dem Ork vor ihm abzuwenden.

„Nachdem wir uns einander so ausgiebig vorgestellt haben, will ich nicht lange drumherumreden und gleich zur Sache kommen. Was willst du hier, Elb?" Die Art wie der Ork das Wort Elb aussprach kam schon fast einer Beleidigung gleich und wahrscheinlich sollte es das auch sein. Doch die Worte des Orks hatten Mall ein wenig irritiert. So hatte er sich die Stimme eines Orks nicht vorgestellt. Sie klang irgendwie so… anders. Diese Feststellung veranlasste den Elben sich den Ork vor ihm doch noch einmal genauer anzusehen. Neben diesem stand ein zweiter Ork, der aber von erheblich kräftigerer Statur war. Was nicht heißen sollte, dass der erste irgendwie schwächlich wirkte, beide sahen aus, als könnten sie ihm mit einem Finger den Arm brechen. Dennoch, irgendetwas war anders. Unvermittelt fiel Malls Blick auf den Brustkorb des Orks vor ihm. Sein Blick wanderte zur Brust des Zweiten. Dann wieder zurück. Wieder zum Zweiten. Zurück. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben was er da sah. Jeder Gedanke an den Troll hinter ihm war verschwunden und er stemmte sich hoch und setzte sich langsam auf. Mit offenem Mund starrte er staunend die Brüste des Orks mit der merkwürdigen Stimme an. Brüste. Dieser Ork hatte wirklich einen Busen! „Ihr…" brachte er hervor, dann musste er erst einmal schlucken, da sein Mund vom langen Offenstehen ausgetrocknet war. „Ihr seid eine Frau!" quietschte er schließlich.

Die Orkin beugte sich drohend zu ihm hinunter und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Instinktiv wich Mallwelwen vor ihr zurück und beugte sich immer weiter nach hinten, um dem näher kommenden Gesicht auszuweichen, bis er schließlich hastig einen Arm ausstrecken musste, um sich abzustützen. „Hast du ein Problem damit?" zischte ihn die Orkdame an.

„Was?" Hastig wich er noch ein Stück nach hinten, sein Arm knickte ihm weg und er fiel hin. Glücklicherweise knallte er nicht rücklings auf den Boden. Unglücklicherweise prallte er gegen das massive Bein des Trolls. Mall brauchte einen Moment, um das zu erkennen, dann fuhr er mit einem entsetzten Quietschen wieder zurück. „Na- Natürlich nicht!" stammelte er. „Wieso auch? Ich meine, das ist ganz toll, dass Ihr eine Frau seid. Wirklich toll! Nein, wirklich, Frauen sind großartig, ich LIEBE Frauen-„

„Halt die Klappe!" fauchte Grundgoi und sofort verstummte Mallwelwen und starrte die Orkin mit großen Augen panisch an. „Versuchen wir's noch mal", begann sie und beugte sich wieder zu ihm hinab. „Was willst du?"

„Ich… äh…" stotterte der Elb, aber dann hielt er inne. Er hatte einen äußerst wichtigen Auftrag. Einen zugegebenermaßen ziemlich idiotischen Auftrag, wenn er dafür erst über eine Mauer klettern musste, aber trotzdem einen Auftrag, von dem noch dazu vielleicht die Zukunft der Waldelben abhing. Ihre Chancen erhöhten sich sicher nicht, wenn er hier rumstammelte, kaum ein verständliches Wort herausbekam und sich vor Angst beinahe in die Hose machte. Entschlossen riss er sich zusammen und richtete sich auf. Die Orks und vor allem der Troll hinter ihm hielten ihn allerdings davon ab sich auf die Füße zu stellen und so erhob er sich nur auf die Knie und drückte stolz seinen Rücken durch. Entschlossen sah er den weiblichen Ork vor sich an. „Ich komme im Auftrag von… äh…" Von diesem Menschen, der immer mit Legolas zusammenhockte. Aus Bruchtal kam der. Aber irgendwie war ihm der Name gerade entfallen. Verdammt. Andererseits würde den Orks das wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts sagen. „…von Prinz Legolas von Düsterwald. Er bietet Euch an, Euren Elefanten zurückzuholen. Es gibt einige… äh… Probleme. Wenn ihr es schafft ihn aus der Stadt herauszuholen, könnt ihr ihn behalten."

Verblüfft und ein wenig verwirrt blinzelte Grundgoi ihn an. „Natürlich. So war das von Anfang an gedacht. Das ist das Ziel dieser Belagerung."

„Sicher… äh… aber… äh… seht ihr, wie schon gesagt, gibt es da ein paar… ähm… Probleme und… äh…" Das Gesicht der Orkin näherte sich wieder bedenklich dem seinen und Mallwelwen verstummte abrupt.

„Wenn ich heute aus deinem Mund noch einmal das Wort 'äh' höre, dann hast du ein Problem. Und ein nicht gerade kleines", informierte Grundgoi den zitternden Elben vor ihr bedrohlich leise.

„Na… Natürlich", stammelte Mall wieder einmal und nahm dann schnell wieder seine entschlossene aufrechte Haltung ein. „Also, wie gerade schon gesagt, gibt es einige Schwierigkeiten und… äh…" Entsetzt schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund und starrte den Ork mit dem Busen mit aus angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen an.

Grundgoi sah ihn streng an, ließ ihm den Versprecher aber diesmal noch durchgehen. Zumindest gab er sich Mühe. Ungeduldig pochte sie mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „Weiter."

Langsam ließ Mall seine Hand wieder sinken und atmete einmal tief durch. „Der Prinz ist bereit, euch den Elefanten zurückzugeben, wenn ihr eine Möglichkeit findet ihn aus der Stadt zu entfernen."

„Das sagtest du schon. Wenn dein netter Prinz sich jetzt doch noch entschlossen hat unseren Besitz herauszurücken, warum macht er dann nicht einfach das Tor auf und jagt das Vieh nach draußen?" Eigentlich hatte sie Elben bis jetzt immer für recht intelligent gehalten, auch wenn sie das natürlich zugunsten ihrer eigenen Gesundheit niemandem sagen würde, aber dieser Vorschlag schien ihr doch reichlich dämlich und eines Elben nicht würdig zu sein.

„Nun, äh…" So ein Mist. Sie hatte Recht. Eigentlich war diese Idee ziemlich unlogisch und auch absolut unnötig. „Nun, ähm, weil… unser Prinz möchte sein Volk nicht enttäuschen. Es wäre ein großer Schlag für uns, wenn er nach all diesen Mühen jetzt einfach aufgeben würde. Aus diesem Grund bittet er Euch, sich eine Möglichkeit zu überlegen, bei der es den Anschein hat, dass wir doch irgendwie gewonnen haben. Obwohl wir das natürlich nicht haben. Aber das wisst ihr natürlich. Ihr tragt trotzdem den Sieg davon."

Prüfend sah Grundgoi ihn an. Der Elb schrumpfte unter ihrem Blick wieder ein gutes Stück in sich zusammen. Irgendwie kam ihr dieses Angebot reichlich merkwürdig vor. Flehentlich sah der Elb sie an. Er machte auf sie nicht den Eindruck, als würde er versuchen sie hereinzulegen und sie alle in eine Falle zu locken.

„Passt gut auf ihn auf", befahl sie den umstehenden Orks. „Bindet ihn am besten an einen Baum." Sie drehte sich um, um zusammen mit Gâshnut über diesen Vorschlag nachzudenken. „An einen Baum?" quietschte der Blonde hinter ihr. „Warum nicht?" rief sie über die Schulter zurück. „Ihr Elben mögt Bäume doch so, oder nicht?"

* * *


	14. Unzufriedene Orks und hängende Elben

**Disclaimer:** Allesaus der Welt von Mittelerde gehört immer noch nichts mir sondern Tolkien und daran wird sich wahrscheinlich auch nichts ändern.

Kapitel 13 - Unzufriedene Orks und hängende Elben: **1.350 Wörter**

DER SCHRECKEN DES DÜSTERWALDS

Aus sicherer Entfernung beobachteten Grundgoi und Gâshnut wie der Troll den Elben am Kragen packte und über den Boden zu einem Baum schleifte, wo bereits ein Ork mit einem Seil auf ihn wartete. Verzweifelt klammerte der blonde Elb sich an dem Arm seines Peinigers fest und flehte vergeblich darum, freigelassen zu werden. Unsanft wurde er gegen den Baumstamm gedrückt und innerhalb von Sekunden war er fest an den Baum geschnürt.

Da das Spektakel jetzt beendet war, wandte sich Grundgoi wieder ihrem Begleiter zu. „Ich traue ihm nicht", knurrte sie mit einem Blick auf den sich windenden Elben. „Alles, was er uns erzählt hat, ist doch vollkommener Blödsinn. Ein dämlicheres Kapitulationsangebot hat es wohl in der gesamten Geschichte von Mittelerde nicht gegeben."

Gâshnut nickte. Von der Seite her kam Sharaprakh auf sie zu und gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er versucht uns in eine Falle zu locken, aber er sagt eindeutig nicht die Wahrheit. Was er damit bezwecken will ist mir allerdings ein Rätsel."

„Findest ihr es nicht auch etwas merkwürdig, dass dieser großartige Elbenprinz noch keine Anstalten gemacht hat ihn zu befreien?" mischte sich Sharaprakh in das Gespräch ein. „Er steht da oben und sieht einfach zu wie sein Bote da…" mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie zu Mallwelwen, der sich inzwischen in sein Schicksal ergeben hatte und resigniert in den Seilen hing, „… gefangengenommen wird? Sollte er nicht irgendwie versuchen ihn zu retten? Uns angreifen? Einen Gefangenenaustausch vorschlagen? Irgendetwas ist an der Sache faul."

„Ja, das ist es allerdings", presste Grundgoi zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor. „Und wir werden jetzt auch herausfinden was." Sie wirbelte herum und stampfte auf den am Boden sitzenden Elben zu. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Wut, dass ihr einfach irgendein Schwachsinn aufgetischt wurde.

* * *

Verärgert starrte Mallwelwen vor sich auf den Boden. Da saß er jetzt, wie ein Packet verschnürt, und in seinem Rücken die kratzende Rinde des Baumes. Er rutschte ein wenig herum, um eine bequemere Position zu finden, aber dadurch scheuerte der Baum nur noch mehr an seinem Rücken und er gab es auf. Wenigstens hatte er jetzt etwas wirklich außergewöhnliches, das er seinen Kindern erzählen konnte. Sollte er irgendwann einmal welche haben. Ansonsten mussten halt die Kinder seiner Schwester herhalten. 

Stampfende Geräusche, die auf ihn zukamen, ließen ihn seinen Kopf heben und aufblicken. Sofort wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht getan. Der Ork mit dem Busen kam schon wieder auf ihn zu. Sie schien sich ziemlich schnell mit den anderen Orks geeinigt zu haben. Die Frage war nur auf was.

„So", begann Grundgoi, nachdem sie sich erneut möglichst drohend vor dem Elben am Boden aufgebaut hatte. Warnend beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Warum habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass du mir irgendwie nicht so ganz die Wahrheit gesagt hast?"

Mall sah sie nur ängstlich an und zuckte verzweifelt mit den Schultern, so gut es mit den Fesseln eben ging.

„Keine Ahnung?" Der Kopf des Orks kam noch näher. „Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass du mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hast? Könnte das unter Umständen sein?"

Mallwelwen öffnete den Mund, um sich gegen diese Anschuldigung zu verteidigen, aber kein Tod kam aus seinem Mund. Was würden die Orks wohl mit ihm machen, wenn er zugab, dass er gelogen hatte? Die Antwort bekam er kurze Zeit später. Das gefährliche Funkeln in den Augen der Orkin ließ ihn dann doch seine Stimme wiederfinden. „Nun… ähm… ja, unter Umständen könnte das tatsächlich der Fall sein."

Die Orkdame vor ihm nickte mit dem Kopf und im nächsten Moment machten sich zwei Orks daran ihn von seinen Fesseln zu befreien. Erleichterung machte sich in Mall breit. Allerdings auch nur bis der Troll auf einmal wieder neben ihm stand und er sich im nächsten Moment mit dem Kopf nach unten in der Luft wiederfand.

„Soso." In seiner derzeitigen Position befand sich sein Kopf auf gleicher Höhe mit dem der Orkin, auf deren Zügen im Moment ein gefährliches Lächeln lag, als sie sich dicht zu ihm heran beugte. „Du hast uns also belogen. Weißt du, es ist möglich, dass ich das noch nicht erwähnt habe und es deswegen zu einigen Missverständnissen deinerseits gekommen ist, aber: Ich mag es gar nicht, wenn man mich belügt. Wenn du mir versprichst ab jetzt die Wahrheit zu sagen, bin ich aber durchaus bereit zu vergessen, dass wir schon einmal ein solches Gespräch geführt haben, und noch einmal von vorne anzufangen. Also: Wieso bist du hier? Was möchtest du von uns? Und am Besten sagst du mir auch gleich, wer dich geschickt hat."

Um Mall ein wenig bei seinem Entschluss, ob er denn jetzt auspacken würde oder nicht, und seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge zu helfen, wackelte der Troll kurz mit dem Handgelenk, wodurch der arme Elb gründlich durchgeschüttelt wurde. Wie ein toter Aal hing Mallwelwen in seinem Griff und sein schlanker Körper schwabbelte in der Luft herum.

Als er wieder zur Ruhe kam, war der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des weiblichen Orks deutlich freundlicher, sogar beinahe ermutigend. Angesichts der Umstände beschloss Mall, dass die Verhandlungsbereitschaft der Orks doch wohl reichlich größer wäre, wenn sie keine Geheimnisse vor einander hatten. „Der… Der Mensch", keuchte er deshalb. „Er hat gesagt ich soll hierhin kommen und euch das sagen."

„Der Mensch?" Grundgoi runzelte die Stirn. „Welcher Mensch?"

„Dieser… dieser Mensch halt!" stöhnte Mall. Verdammt. Warum konnte er sich Namen nur so unglaublich schlecht merken? „Dieser Mensch aus Bruchtal. Der Sohn von Elrond. Der, der immer hinter unserem Prinzen her läuft."

„Ach so, der Mensch!" Verständnisvoll nickte Grundgoi mit dem Kopf. Dann veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder. Drohend beugte sie sich erneut dicht zu dem Elben heran. „Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer wovon du redest", knurrte sie.

Vorsichtshalber zuckte der Troll noch einmal mit dem Arm, an dem Mall hing. „Was soll dieses Theater?" mischte sich jetzt auch Gâshnut ein. „Wieso sagst du uns nicht einfach wie dieser Mensch heißt?" Für seinen Teil hielt Gâshnut dieses ganze Gerede des Elben für noch mehr Schwachsinn. Ein Mensch im Düsterwald. Und dann auch noch ständig mit dem Prinzen besagten Waldes zusammen. Er hielt das für ungefähr so wahrscheinlich wie die Möglichkeit, dass sich Sauron auf einmal weiße Kaninchen als Haustiere hielt. Eher noch weniger.

„Weil ich es nicht weiß!" jammerte Mallwelwen verzweifelt. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wie dieser verdammte Mensch heißt! Ich kann mir Namen einfach nicht merken!"

Für einen Moment starrten ihn die umstehenden Orks einfach nur an. Dann lachte Gâshnut laut auf. „Auch das noch! Ein Elb mit Gedächtnisproblemen!"

Auch Grundgoi konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Aber sie gab sich Mühe schnell wieder ernst zu werden. „Der Mensch hat dich also geschickt. Dürften wir auch erfahren warum?"

Mall empfand die Position, in der er sich momentan befand, eigentlich als reichlich unangenehm. Er hätte viel dafür getan wieder wie jeder normale Elb auf seinen eigenen Füßen auf dem Boden stehen zu dürfen. Also entschied er sich dafür das Ganze ein wenig abzukürzen „Dieser verdammte Elefant geht allen furchtbar auf die Nerven. Seit er da ist hat niemand mehr eine Nacht durchgeschlafen. Alle wollen ihn loswerden, aber unser Prinz ist geradezu versessen darauf ihn zu behalten." Mallwelwen schnaubte wütend, als er daran dachte was sie wegen diesem dummen Vieh und ihrem scheinbar noch dümmeren Prinzen alles aushalten mussten. „Das Angebot gilt immer noch: Ihr könnt ihn haben. Alles was ihr tun müsst ist irgendwie einen Weg zu finden ihn da raus zu bekommen. Freiwillig gibt Legolas ihn bestimmt nicht her. Ihr könnt mit der Unterstützung von uns allen rechnen."

Abschätzend musterte Grundgoi den hängenden Elben. Versuchte er schon wieder ihr einen Bären aufzubinden? „Und das ist die Wahrheit? Du versuchst nicht schon wieder mich zu belügen?"

Ein kurzes Schütteln entlockte Mall ein erschrockenes Quietschen. „Nein, nein, ganz sicher nicht! Das ist die Wahrheit!"

„Tatsächlich?" Ein triumphierendes Grinsen breitete sich auf Grundgois Zügen aus. Einen ähnlichen Ausdruck konnte sie auf dem Gesicht ihres Begleiters sehen, als sie sich ihm zuwandte. Gâshnut und sie tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem etwas mitgenommenen Elben zu. „Nun… wenn das so ist, lässt sich da bestimmt irgendetwas machen."

* * *


	15. Kotzende Könige und Tückische Seile

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus der Welt von Mittelerde gehört immer noch nichts mir sondern Tolkien und daran wird sich wahrscheinlich auch nichts ändern. 

**Wörter:** Kapitel 13 -Kotzende Könige und Tückische Seile: **1.920 Wörter**

**DER SCHRECKEN DES DÜSTERWALDS**

Thranduil stöhnte leise, während er sich schwerfällig auf die Seite drehte. „Hrmpf", erklang es dumpf, als sich sein Gesicht in das Kissen presste. Mit einiger Mühe hob er seinen Kopf und wandte ihn zur Seite, um nicht im Kissen zu ersticken. Er blinzelte langsam, aber das helle Sonnenlicht, das durch die Fenster in den Raum hinein drang, stach ihm in die Augen. In seinem Kopf war ein dumpfer, schmerzhafter Druck und es drehte sich alles. Was war nur geschehen? „Urgh." Eine Welle der Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch und Thranduil ließ seinen Kopf über den Rand des Bettes hängen und erbrach alles, was sich noch in seinem Magen befand. Irgendwie überkam ihn dabei das merkwürdige Gefühl eines Déja-vus.

Sein benebelter Verstand weigerte sich einfach irgendeinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und nur langsam kehrte Thranduil vollständig in das Reich der Lebenden zurück. Schließlich wagte er es sogar sich hinzusetzen und an das Kopfteil des Bettes zu lehnen. Bei den Valar, was war da nur los gewesen? Im Nachhinein kam ihm die Idee Schlafmittel zusammen mit jeder Menge Alkohol zu nehmen ziemlich hirnrissig vor und er konnte sich beim besten willen nicht erklären was ihn dazu getrieben hatte. Sicher konnte nichts so schlimm sein, dass es ihn dazu bringen würde so etwas Dummes zu tun… Außer dieser Elefant vielleicht. Thranduil stöhnte gequält auf, als ihm dieses Mistvieh wieder einfiel. Dieser dämliche Elefant. Hoffentlich war er inzwischen gestorben.

In seinem Kopf befand sich ein penetrantes schmerzhaftes Pochen, aber es war nicht so stark, dass er es nicht aushalten konnte. Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen erhob sich Thranduil von seinem Bett, bevor er einen Bogen um sein Erbrochenes auf dem Boden machte. Wie lange er wohl geschlafen hatte? Er wühlte kurz in seinem Schrank herum und suchte sich etwas heraus, das er anziehen konnte ohne in der Öffentlichkeit Zweifel an seiner Kompetenz als König aufkommen zu lassen. Im Nachtgewand würde ihn doch niemand ernst nehmen.

Fertig angezogen öffnete er die Tür und trat auf den Gang hinaus. Der Gang war erstaunlich leer, keine Diener waren zu sehen, die hektisch herum eilten. Das war schon etwas merkwürdig, aber vielleicht war ihnen auch einfach nur aufgetragen worden sich aus dem Gang fernzuhalten, um den König nicht zu stören. Thranduil setzte sich in Bewegung und wanderte durch die Hallen, auf der Suche nach irgendjemandem, mit dem er reden konnte. Als er schließlich in etwas belebtere Gebiete kam, bemerkte er sofort die ungewöhnliche Hektik. Selbst für einen Königspalast waren die Elben, die herum liefen, an diesem Tag außergewöhnlich beschäftigt.

Thranduil setzte seinen Weg in Richtung Ausgang fort. Hier war es einfach unmöglich irgendjemanden zum Stehen bleiben zu überreden. Vor sich sah er einen seiner Hauptmänner, der hektisch in seine Richtung rannte. Schnell streckte Thranduil einen Arm aus und hielt den Elben auf.

Der Krieger starrte ihn erschrocken an. „Mein König!" entfuhr es ihm überrascht. „Ihr seid wieder da! Den Valar sei dank!"

Thranduil blinzelte überrascht. Er hatte ja erwartet, dass seine Leute sich freuen würden ihn wiederzusehen, aber dass es eine so stürmische Begrüßung sein würde…

„Bitte, mein Herr, Ihr müsst uns sofort helfen! Die Orks stehen vor der Stadt und Euer Sohn weigert sich einfach ihren Forderungen nachzukommen. Sie werden uns angreifen! Bitte, Ihr müsst einen Kampf verhindern!" Nahezu verzweifelt krallte sich der Elb an Thranduils Ärmel fest. „Ich flehe euch an! Tut etwas! Ich habe keine Zeit mehr, aber ihr solltet schnellstens Euren Sohn aufsuchen! Er ist draußen auf einem der Wachtürme!"

Ehe Thranduil reagieren konnte, hatte der Hauptmann seinen Arm losgelassen und war an ihm vorbei weitergerannt. Einen Moment stand er etwas bedröppelt in der Halle herum und versuchte zu verstehen, was ihm der Elb gerade gesagt hatte. Das Ganze klang doch etwas zu bizarr. Er beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und verließ den Palast, um in der Tat nach seinem Sohn zu suchen. Abrupt blieb er stehen, als er die riesigen Massen seiner Krieger sah, die vor dem Tor versammelt waren. Von den Wachtürmen her konnte er Legolas' wütende Stimme hören. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, wo er hinmusste.

Die Aufgabe, zu dem Turm zu gelangen, auf dem sich Legolas befand, erwies sich jedoch als schwieriger als vermutet. Überall standen Krieger und er müsste sich einen Weg hindurch bahnen. Die Elben standen allerdings so eng aneinander gedrängt, dass das wie ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit erschien. Thranduil beschloss erst einmal die Armee zu umrunden und nach einem Weg zu suchen, der ihn an sein Ziel führen konnte.

Zu seinem Unglück schien es diesen Weg nicht zu geben. Er war jetzt schon ein gutes Stück gegangen und dort, wo er sich jetzt befand, mangelte es erneut erheblich an Elben, aber noch immer hatte er keine Möglichkeit entdeckt zu Legolas zu gelangen ohne über die ganzen Krieger drüber zu laufen. Sein Blick fiel auf einen etwas geduckt laufenden Elben, der auffällig unauffällig durch die Gegend schlich und dabei jede Deckung nutzte, um etwaigen Blicken zu entkommen. Thranduil kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. Was tat dieser Kerl da, so weit abseits von allen anderen? Hier war im Moment absolut niemand und er hatte scheinbar überhaupt keinen Grund hier zusein. Merkwürdig war außerdem, dass er aus einer Richtung kam, in der sich eigentlich nur die Mauer um die Stadt herum befand.

Thranduil beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und trat dem Elben kurzerhand in den Weg, als der sich ein Stück neben ihm an ihm vorbeischleichen wollte. Dieser schien den anderen Elben nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben. Thranduil konnte sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen gerade noch verkneifen, als der Elb wie ein Gummiball von seiner Brust abprallte. Außerdem war es herrlich mit anzusehen wie sich die Augen des Elben vor Schreck weiteten und das Schuldbewusstsein in sein Gesicht kroch. Er hatte also tatsächlich etwas zu verbergen. Erwischt.

„Mein… Mein König!" stammelte der Elb, dann versagte ihm die Stimme und er starrte Thranduil einfach nur mit großen Augen an. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und sah aus als würde er jeden Moment vor Entsetzen bewusstlos zusammenbrechen.

Da schien Thranduil ja einen guten Fang gemacht zu haben. „Also", knurrte der König in einem Tonfall, von dem er hoffte, dass er einschüchternd war. Ein emotionsloser Blick sollte eigentlich das Übrige tun, um diesen Elben zu zermürben und aus ihm herauszupressen, was er verbergen wollte. „Was ist hier los?"

* * *

So schnell wie er nur konnte lief Mallwelwen geduckt auf das Seil zu, das immer noch von der Mauer herunter baumelte und geduldig auf ihn wartete. Hinter sich konnte er die lauten Rufe hören, als die Orks sich alle aufbauten und langsam auf den Wall zumarschierten, Grundgoi und Gâshnut an ihrer Spitze. Er musste sich beeilen, er hatte nicht besonders viel Zeit. Und dazu war es auch noch viel gefährlicher als am Anfang. Er hoffte nur, dass die Orks Legolas lange genug ablenken konnte. Grundgoi hatte ihm versprochen, dass sie schon dafür sorgen würde, dass er unbehelligt wieder in die Stadt hineinkam, aber Mall hatte da so seine Zweifel. Was wenn der Prinz nur einen Moment lang seinen Blick von der Armee aus Orks, die vor der Stadt aufmarschierte, abwandte und den Elben sah, der da mühsam an der Mauer hochkraxelte?

Ein Grund mehr so schnell wie möglich zu klettern. Mall ächzte und keuchte, als er sich mit sichtlicher Anstrengung die Mauer hochzog. Immer wieder warf er einen Blick auf den Turm hinüber, in dem Legolas stand und wütend zu den Orks hinunter schrie. Er konnte nicht verstehen was sie sagten und es war ihm im Moment auch eigentlich egal. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und rutschte ihm bis in die Füße, als seine Hand plötzlich neben das Seil griff und er im gleichen Moment auch schon die Andere losgelassen hatte, in dem glauben, das Seil sicher ergriffen zu haben. Nur mit äußester Anstrengung konnte er einen lauten Schrei unterdrücken. Panisch wedelte er mit seinen Armen um sich und versuchte irgendwie das Seil zu fassen zu kriegen.

Der plötzliche Ruck, der seinen Körper durchlief, als dann doch eine Hand das Seil umschloss, ließ ihn noch einmal beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Er war nur froh, dass sein Herz nicht noch weiter hinab rutschte, denn dann wäre es aus seinen Füßen gefallen und er hätte erst wieder hinunter klettern müssen, um es vom Boden aufzuheben. Einen Moment lang klebte er mit vor Schreck heftig pochendem Herzen an der Wand. Nun gut. Kein Blick zur Seite mehr. Es war vollkommen egal was da vor sich ging, das Wichtigste war, dass er heil nach oben kam, ansonsten war diese ganze Ablenkungsaktion nämlich völlig umsonst gewesen und sie hatten immer noch keine Chance diese idiotische Belagerung zu beenden.

Vor Schreck am ganzen Leib zitternd krabbelte Mallwelwen vorsichtig die Wand hoch. Keuchend hockte er schließlich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag hoch oben auf der Mauer und starrte in den unter ihm liegenden Abgrund hinab. Am liebsten wäre er erst einmal einige Stunden lang hier sitzen geblieben, um genug Mut anzusammeln, dort hinunterzuklettern. Aber dazu war einfach keine Zeit. Mit fahrigen Fingern zerrte er das Seil hoch und schmiss es dann an der anderen Seite wieder hinunter. Leicht keuchend vor Anstrengung und Angst ließ er sich an der Mauer hinunter rutschten, das Seil fest in seiner Hand.

Jede einzelne Sekunde zog sich wie Spinnenseide in die Länge und es schien Jahre zu dauern, bis er endlich wieder den Erdboden unter sich sehen konnte. Die Entfernung war auch nicht größer, als wenn er auf einem großen Baum gesessen hätte. Kurzerhand ließ Mall das Seil los. Geschickt landete er unten auf beiden Füßen. Kaum stand er auf dem Boden musste er sich erst einmal hinsetzen, weil seine Beine so zitterten. Er wäre fast von dieser wahnsinnig hohen Mauer herunter gefallen. Er hätte sterben können! Dafür war ihm dieser Mensch aber einen Gefallen schuldig.

Nach einigen Minuten des Ausruhens erinnerte er sich daran, dass die Zeit drängte, und er sprang schnell wieder auf die Füße. Immer darauf bedacht von niemandem entdeckt zu werden schlich er sich von der Mauer fort. Sollten sich doch andere um das dumme Seil kümmern, das von der Mauer herunter baumelte. Er hatte heute schon genug Ärger damit gehabt. Glücklicherweise begegnete er kaum jemandem und den Wenigen wich er geschickt aus oder tat einfach so als wäre nichts Außergewöhnliches geschehen. Es war etwas merkwürdig, dass sich hier nur so wenige Elben herum trieben, aber wahrscheinlich hatte Legolas sie alle vor das Tor beordert, nachdem die Orks draußen aufmarschiert waren. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch überlegen wie er möglichst unauffällig die Aufmerksamkeit dieses Menschen auf sich zog, um ihm zu sagen was er mit den Orks abgesprochen hatte.

Abrupt blieb Mallwelwen stehen, als er plötzlich gegen ein Hindernis lief. Er stolperte einen Schritt zurück, bevor er sich wieder fangen konnte. Als er die Person erblickte, deren Brust ihn so unsanft zum Stehen gebracht hatte, wurden seine Knie weich und er konnte sich nur mit Mühe aufrecht halten. „Mein… Mein König!" stammelte er entsetzt. So ein Mist. Thranduil. Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? War der blonde Elb in ihren kleinen Komplott eingeweiht? Durfte er eingeweiht werden, wenn nicht?

Thranduil kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen, als er dieses zitternde Häufchen Elb vor sich sah. Irgendetwas war hier faul. Dieser Elb war ihm schon verdächtig vorgekommen, als er gesehen hatte wie er hier durch die Gegend schlich und dessen Reaktion erhärtete nur seinen Verdacht. Er sah eindeutig so aus, als wäre er bei irgendetwas erwischt worden.

„Also", knurrte Thranduil drohend und fixierte den zitternden Elben mit eisigem Blick und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. „Was ist hier los?"

* * *


	16. Taube Menschen und geheime

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus der Welt von Mittelerde gehört immer noch nichts mir sondern Tolkien und daran wird sich wahrscheinlich auch nichts ändern.

**Wörter:** Kapitel 14 - Taube Menschen und geheime Verschwörungen: **1.425 Wörter**

Anmerkung der Autorin: Noch ein Kapitel. Und das nach nur einem Monat. ich bin so stolz auf mich. Das heißt, noch allerhöchstens ein Jahr, dann ist diese Geschichte fertig. Nein, im Ernst. Allerhöchstens zwei Monate. Noch acht Kapitel, oder so, dann müsste es fertig sein. Ich weiß, das hab ich schonmal gesagt, aber diesmal mein ich es so. Und das ein oder andere Review wär auch nicht schlecht. Und vor allem motivierend.

**DER SCHRECKEN DES DÜSTERWALDS**

Estel verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, die Finger fest in seine Ohren gepresst, um dem schrillen und viel zu lauten Tonfall, mit dem Legolas seine Meinung zu den Orks hinunterschrie, zu entgehen. Sollte der Elb jemals in einen Fluss fallen, hatte er gute Chancen zu überleben, denn Luft schien er keine zu brauchen. Zumindest hatte Estel in den letzten Minuten nicht erlebt, dass Legolas sich auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde unterbrochen hätte, um zu atmen.

Was stellte dieser verdammte Elb da unten nur an? Es war jetzt bereits eine halbe Ewigkeit her, dass er ihn zu den Orks geschickt hatte und noch immer keine Spur. Das letzte, was Estel von ihm gesehen hatte, war seine leblose Form, die sich ein Troll unter den Arm geklemmt hatte und gerade fortschleppte. Wahrscheinlich war er tot. Ansonsten würden die Orks ja wohl kaum da unten stehen und schon wieder ihren Elefanten fordern. Verdammt. Jetzt hatte er schon einen Elben umgebracht noch bevor überhaupt irgendein richtiger Kampf stattgefunden hatte.

Estel seufzte erleichtert auf, als Legolas endlich für ein paar Sekunden still war, während er den Worten lauschte, die die Orks zu ihm raufbrüllten. Diese wohltuende Ruhe würde allerdings nur für kurze Zeit anhalten. Sein Blick schweifte über die Masse aus elbischen Kriegern, die auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch ihres Prinzen erneut vor dem Tor zusammengepfercht standen. Verzweifelte Gesichter schauten in seine Richtung und Estel konnte sehen, dass auch sie sich nichts mehr wünschte, als dass Legolas endlich aufhörte so rumzuschreien. Estel beneidete sie fast. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen stand er direkt neben Legolas und musste sich das Gebrüll aus nächster Nähe anhören.

Eine wild hüpfende und winkende Gestalt lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Elbenarmee ab. Erstaunt riss er die Augen auf, als er wider Erwarten den Elben sah, den er über die Mauer zu den Orks geschickt hatte. Ein erleichtertes Grinsen machte sich auf Estels Gesicht breit. Jetzt hatte er ihn wenigstens nicht auf dem Gewissen. Und dem wilden Rumgehopse nach zu urteilen, hatte die kleine Expedition auch etwas ergeben.

„NEIN!" brüllte Legolas neben ihm gerade in sein Ohr und zu den Orks hinunter. „Ihr kriegt ihn nicht! Niemals! Und wenn ihr nicht sofort verschwindet, dann bekommt ihr es mit meinen Kriegern zu tun!" „Sind alle bereit zum Angriff?" zischte Legolas seinem sterblichen Freund ins Ohr – so leise, dass selbst der es kaum verstehen konnte. Anscheinend hatte der Prinz Angst, dass die Orks sie belauschen könnten, obwohl die Gefahr ja wohl kaum bestand. Zum einen waren sie sowieso viel zu weit weg und außerdem wahrscheinlich schon längst taub.

Estel schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal verstand er seinen Freund wirklich nicht. Er packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und antwortete: „Ähm… Ich denke schon. Ich gehe mal nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist."

Legolas nickte heftig. „Tu das. Wenn es zum Kampf kommt, dann wollen wir doch auch gut vorbereitet sein."

Estel hörte überhaupt nicht mehr zu, was ihm gesagt wurde. So schnell wie möglich ergriff er die Flucht und kletterte die Treppe des Wachturmes auf den Boden hinab. Hastig quetschte er sich durch die Schar der Elben, auf die Stelle zu, an der er seinen Spion vermutete. Nach einigen Minuten war es ihm tatsächlich gelungen aus den Reihen der wartenden Krieger hervorzubrechen und erfreut sah er, dass er genau in die richtige Richtung gegangen war. Vor ihm hüpfte immer noch aufgeregt sein Elb herum.

„Du kannst aufhören", knurrte Estel Mallwelwen zu, während er ihn am Arm packte und mit sich fort zog. „Ich bin ja hier."

Gehorsam folgte Mall dem Menschen von der großen Gruppe aus Elben weg. Als sie sich ein gutes Stück von ihr entfernt hatten und relativ sicher sein konnten, dass niemand sie belauschen würden, begann er zu berichten. „Es ist der Elefant!" sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

„Ach, wirklich?" antwortete Estel trocken. „Das ist mir noch nicht aufgefallen. Also, was hast du da draußen gemacht? Was haben sie gesagt?"

Mall seufzte tief. Dass man diesen Menschen aber auch immer alles zweimal sagen musste. „Das sage ich doch, es ist der Elefant. Ich habe mit den Orks gesprochen und sie haben mir vorgeschlagen einen Schein-Kampf zu führen. Der Elefant ist eine Waffe. Sie haben ihn dazu ausgebildet auf seine Feinde loszugehen und… äh… sich auf sie drauffallen zu lassen."

Estel zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. Wer kam nur auf die Idee, einem Tier so etwas dämliches beizubringen? „Sie haben ihm beigebracht sich auf jemandem fallen zu lassen? Das erklärt ja so einiges." Inzwischen hatte bereits eine beträchtliche Anzahl an Elben die Bekanntschaft mit dieser besonderen Fähigkeit von Legolas Liebling gemacht.

„Ihr müsst diese Information nur irgendwie dem Prinzen zukommen zu lassen. Wir greifen die Orks also an, den Elefanten nehmen wir mit nach draußen, um ihn gegen die Orks einzusetzen, sie fangen ihn wieder ein und nehmen ihn mit nach Hause. So einfach ist das. Natürlich müssen die Krieger davon in Kenntnis gesetzt werden. Es soll ja niemand wirklich verletzt werden. Sie sollen nur so tun."

Estel starrte ihn an. Der Plan war verrückt. Und doch so einfach. „Und was macht dich so sicher, dass diese Orks da draußen sich auch an den Plan halten werden? Sie könnten uns einfach niedermetzeln, während unseren Kriegern verboten wurde, ihre Waffen gegen sie zu erheben."

Mallwelwen wirkte ein wenig beleidigt darüber, dass Estel an seinen Worten zweifelte. „Sie haben mir mein Wort gegeben. Außerdem wollen sie diese ganze Angelegenheit genauso schnell hinter sich bringen wie wir. Glaubt mir, die Orks werden uns nichts tun, solange sie nur irgendwie den Elefanten bekommen."

„Tatsächlich?" Ein triumphierendes Grinsen breitete sich Estels Gesicht aus. Solange die Orks mitspielten und Legolas nichts von dieser kleinen Intrige erfuhr, konnte der Plan tatsächlich funktionieren. Und sie wären den nervenden Elefanten los. Im Moment war Hûbigen ruhig. Sein ständiges Brüllen hatte ihn so erschöpft, dass er endlich damit aufgehört hatte und eingeschlafen war. Ganz Düsterwald war dafür mehr als dankbar. Unglücklicherweise war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Hûbigen beschließen würde, dass er jetzt genug geschlafen hatte und er lieber wieder weiter nach Legolas schreien wollte.

„Nun, wenn das so ist… einen Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert." Glücklich wandte Estel sich um, um sich auf den Rückweg zu Legolas zu machen.

„Ähm… da wäre noch was…"

Abrupt blieb Estel stehen und sah Mallwelwen aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Der Ton, in dem der Elb die Worte gesprochen hatte, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er verhieß nichts Gutes. „Was?"

„Der König… hat mich gesehen. Als ich wieder in die Stadt gekommen bin. Ich… ich musste ihm alles sagen." Mall schrumpfte unter dem misstrauischen Blick des Menschen ein wenig zusammen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob dies eine gute oder eine schlechte Nachricht war.

„Thranduil", murmelte Estel. Das Hochgefühl, das sich seiner bemächtigt hatte, schwand wieder etwas. Thranduil wusste los was los war und was sie vorhatten. Das konnte durchaus zu einem Problem werden. „Und… wie hat er darauf reagiert?"

„Nun…" Etwas unsicher fuhr sich Mall mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Er hat nur breit gegrinst und ist dann gegangen."

„Mehr nicht? Er hat nichts gesagt?" Verwirrt runzelte Estel die Stirn. Was sollte das nun schon wieder bedeuten?

„Er sagte, Ihr wüsstet schon, was Ihr tut. Thranduil… schien der Idee nicht ganz abgeneigt zu sein." Malls Nervosität, die nach seiner kleinen Eskapade auf der Mauer etwas in den Hintergrund getreten war, nahm wieder zu, während der Mensch einfach nur dastand und ihn nachdenklich anstarrte.

Er wüsste schon was er tat. Pah. Estel wäre es eigentlich lieber gewesen, wenn Thranduil die ganze Angelegenheit wieder selbst in die Hand genommen hätte. Aber er schien nicht die geringste Absicht zu haben das zu tun. Also blieb wohl immer noch alles an ihm hängen. Estel beschloss, die Reaktion des Elben als positiv einzustufen und den Plan einfach durchzuführen. Hoffentlich hielt sich Thranduil dann aber auch zurück und funkte ihm nicht dazwischen.

„Nun gut", sagte er nach einer Weile nachdenklichen Schweigens. „Ein Scheinkampf also. Sieh du zu, dass die Krieger davon erfahren. Niemand darf verletzt werden. Zumindest sofern auch kein Elb verletzt wird. Wenn die Orks anfangen uns niederzumetzeln, sollen sie ruhig richtig zuschlagen. Aber sie sollen sich bloß nichts anmerken lassen! Wenn Legolas mitbekommt, dass alles nur gespielt ist, war alles umsonst! Ich werde mich um den Prinzen und die Orks kümmern." Estel drehte sich wieder um und machte sich daran schnell zu Legolas auf den Wachturm zurückzukehren.

Mallwelwen tat es ihm gleich und verschwand ebenfalls in der Menge, um dafür zu sorgen, dass jeder einzelne Elb – bis auf Legolas natürlich – erfuhr was sich in kurzer Zeit abspielen würde.

* * *


	17. Gequälte Tiere und hinterlistige Mensche

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus der Welt von Mittelerde gehört immer noch nichts mir sondern Tolkien und daran wird sich wahrscheinlich auch nichts ändern.

**Wörter:** Kapitel 15 - Gequälte Tiere und hinterlistige Menschen: **1.178 Wörter**

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Omg. Noch ein Kapitel. Und das nach nur einem Tag. Was ist nur los mit mir? ähemreviewshust

**DER SCHRECKEN DES DÜSTERWALDS**

Als Estel wieder auf der Spitze des Wachturms ankam, war Legolas gerade dabei schon wieder wüste Beschimpfungen zu den Orks hinabzubrüllen. Mit einiger Genugtuung bemerkte Estel, dass sein elbischer Freund inzwischen dann doch ein wenig außer Puste war. Leicht keuchend hang er in den kurzen Pausen, die er sich gönnte, über der Brüstung und lauschte den nicht weniger heftigen Antworten vom Boden her. Für Estel klangen die lauten Stimmen, die zu ihnen heraufdrangen, trotzdem irgendwie gelangweilt.

Er musste grinsen, als ihm plötzlich auffiel, dass auch dieses ganze Theater sicher nur ein Spiel war. Wie klug von den Orks, Legolas abzulenken, damit sein Spion heil zurück in die Stadt gelangen konnte und er auch ansonsten nichts von ihrer kleinen Verschwörung mitbekam.

Legolas wandte den Kopf, als er die schweren Schritte des Menschen die Treppe zum Wachturm hinaufpoltern hörte. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf das zufriedene Lächeln, das dessen Gesicht schmückte. Sogar ihm fiel auf, dass diese Freude angesichts ihrer Lage etwas übertrieben war. "Ist alles bereit?" erkundigte er sich, während er seinen Blick über Estel schweifen ließ.

Estels Herz machte einen entsetzen Sprung, als er bemerkte, dass er sich Legolas gerade preisgegeben hatte. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich gerade noch davon abhalten nicht mehr zu lächeln. Wenn er seinen Freund merken ließ, dass er sich erwischt fühlte, würde das alles nur noch schlimmer machen. So konnte er die Situation vielleicht noch retten. "Alles ist bereit", nickte er.

"Gut." Das Grinsen irritierte ihn zwar immer noch etwas, aber Legolas beschloss, dass er sich darum kümmern würde, wenn er die momentane Angelegenheit beendet hatte und wandte sich wieder den Orks zu, um weiter zu schreien.

Estel trat an seinen Freund heran und zog ihn von der Brüstung weg. "Gib dir keine Mühe mehr, Legolas. Sie haben sowieso schon so gut wie verloren."

Durch Estels siegessicheren Gesichtsausdruck neugierig gemacht, ließ sich Legolas tatsächlich wegziehen, auch wenn er eigentlich noch längst nicht fertig war. "Warum grinst du so?" fragte er misstrauisch. "Was ist passiert?"

"Ich weiß, wie wir sie besiegen können", erwiderte Estel triumphierend. "Und das Beste daran ist, dass wir es auch noch mit ihren eigenen Waffen tun werden." Estel fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl, weil er dem Prinzen jetzt beichten musste, dass er hinter seinem Rücken einen Spion losgeschickt hatte. Hoffentlich war Legolas über den Rest so begeistert, dass er dieses kleine Vergehen einfach nicht bemerkte. "Ich habe sie ausspionieren lassen", flüsterte Estel verschwörerisch und beugte sich näher zu seinem Freund heran. "Und jetzt weiß ich, warum sie Hûbigen unbedingt wiederhaben wollen."

"Du hast was?" Legolas machte große Augen. "Du hast jemanden in ihr Lager geschickt? Zu diesen Bestien? Lebt er noch?"

"Keine Sorge, es geht ihm gut. aber das ist jetzt unwichtig. Er ist eine Waffe, Legolas!"

"Wer?" fragte Legolas verwundert. "Der Elb?"

"Nein, Hûbigen! Das ist der Grund, warum es ihnen so wichtig ist, ihn wiederzubekommen. Wir haben ihre mächtigste Waffe!" Das war zwar ein klein wenig übertrieben, aber es klang wirkungsvoller.

"Eine Waffe?" Legolas verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sein über alles geliebter, sanftmütiger Hûbigen sollte eine Waffe sein? Unmöglich!

„Ja, ich weiß", antwortete Estel traurig. „Furchtbar, was sie einem unschuldigen Tier antun können. Sie haben ihn dressiert, Legolas. Sie haben ihm beigebracht sich auf seine Feinde fallenzulassen und sie so zu zerquetschen."

Legolas sog entsetzt die Luft ein. „Sie… sie haben was getan? Sie haben ihn gezwungen… bei den Valar, der Arme!" Kein Wunder, dass Hûbigen sich so benahm. Das arme Tier musste ja vollkommen verwirrt sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er in seinem ganzen Leben noch keine liebende Hand zu spüren bekommen. Es war nur allzu verständlich, dass er Legolas jetzt immer um sich haben wollte; die einzige freundliche Person, der er jemals begegnet war. Und er hatte die Elben nicht angegriffen, weil er bösartig war. Legolas hatte es ja schon immer gewusst. Er tat nur das was man ihm beigebracht hatte!

Wütend ballte Legolas die Fäuste. „Diese… diese Monster! Wie konnten sie Hûbigen nur so etwas antun! Sicher haben sie ihn auch noch gequält und ihm nicht zu Fressen gegeben. Wie konnten sie nur!" Er wollte schon wieder zur Brüstung stürmen, um diesen gemeinen Tierquälern da unten die Meinung zu sagen, aber Estel hatte diese Reaktion erwartet und konnte deswegen gerade noch rechtzeitig zupacken und ihn zurückhalten.

„Nicht, Legolas! Ich weiß, es ist grauenhaft, aber daran können wir nichts mehr ändern. Es könnte uns sogar von Nutzen sein. Sie wollen Hûbigen haben? Also geben wir ihnen, was sie wollen!"

„WAS!" brüllte Legolas sofort entsetzt zu. „Du willst ihn wieder zurückschicken? Vor allem jetzt, wo wir wissen was sie ihm alles angetan haben! Wie kannst du nur so herzlos sein? Wieso…" Der Elb unterbrach sich, als er plötzlich heftig geschüttelt wurde.

Estel tat es Leid seinen Freund so zu behandeln, aber das ewige Geschrei von Legolas und Hûbigen zerrte an seinen Nerven und er wollte einfach nur, dass es aufhörte. Zu seiner Erleichterung verstummte Legolas ob der groben Behandlung auch sofort. „Aber verstehst du denn nicht? Wir werden ihn genauso als Waffe einsetzen wie sie es tun wollen! In ein paar Stunden gaukelst du ihnen vor, dass du dich geschlagen gibst und sie ihren Elefanten zurückhaben können. Dann öffnen wir das Tor und schicken Hûbigen nach draußen. Er wird sicher schon von ganz alleine auf sie losgehen, bei dem, was sie alles mit ihm gemacht haben! Und dann folgen ihm unsere Krieger nach draußen. Stell dir nur mal ihre Gesichter vor, wenn sie herausfinden, dass wir sie hereingelegt haben und ihr Geheimnis kennen!"

Einen Moment starrte Legolas den Menschen sprachlos an, während dessen Worte langsam in seinen Verstand sickerten. Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Und wenn sie merken, dass sie keine Chance haben, werden sie fliehen und Hûbigen kann für immer hier bleiben! Das ist großartig!" Aufgeregt packte er Estel an den Armen. „Hast du schon alles geplant? Können wir sofort anfangen?"

Estel nickte zuversichtlich. „Keine Sorge. Es kann nichts schief gehen. Ignorier unsere ‚Freunde' da unten jetzt erst einmal. Los, komm mit nach unten, dann können wir die Details ausarbeiten und alles vorbereiten!"

Legolas nickte eifrig. „Ich muss Hûbigen noch sagen, was wir vorhaben. Der arme Kerl. Es muss schrecklich für ihn sein, solche Dinge machen zu müssen. Aber er versteht sicher, dass es notwendig ist, damit wir ihn ein für alle Mal befreien können. Ein letztes Mal wird er das sicher tun. Also los, bereiten wir alles vor!" Der Prinz stürmte die Treppe des Wachturms hinunter, um ihren Plan sofort in die Tat umzusetzen.

Als sein Freund verschwunden war, trat Estel schnell an die Brüstung und warf einen Blick nach unten. Die Orks standen immer noch dort und starrten geduldig wartend nach oben. Grinsend streckte ihnen Estel einen Arm entgegen, den Daumen triumphierend erhoben, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass er ihren Vorschlag angenommen hatte. Einer der Orks unten nickte und erwiderte die Geste, dann wandten sie sich alle um, um sich ebenfalls für den bevorstehenden ‚Kampf' vorzubereiten. Estel hastete schnell die Treppe hinunter, um Legolas zu folgen. Es war jetzt nur noch eine Frage von Stunden, bevor sie den Elefanten entgültig los sein würden.

* * *


	18. Siegessichere Elben und gelangweilte Ork

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus der Welt von Mittelerde gehört immer noch nichts mir sondern Tolkien und daran wird sich wahrscheinlich auch nichts ändern.

**Wörter:** Kapitel 17 – Siegessichere Elben und gelangweilte Orks: **764 Wörter**

**DER SCHRECKEN DES DÜSTERWALDS**

Legolas konnte sich das gehässige Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen und schadenfroh rieb er sich die Hände. Es tat ihm zwar unendlich Leid, dass er Hûbigen für einen solch grausamen Zweck benutzen musste, aber schließlich war es auch nur im Interesse des Elefanten. An einem Leben als Kriegsmaschine und Sklave der Orks konnte ihm ja schließlich auch nicht gelegen sein. Aufmerksam beobachtete er, wie die Orks vor den Toren der Stadt sich langsam trollten. Als er auf den Turm zurückgekommen war, hatten sie immer noch da gestanden und verwirrt zu ihm hinauf gestarrt. Sie hatten keinen blassen Schimmer, warum der Elb so plötzlich verschwunden war und hatten immer noch darauf gewartet, dass er sich weiter mit ihnen unterhalten würde. Aber Legolas hatte nicht die geringste Absicht jemals wieder ein Wort mit ihnen zu wechseln und so war ihnen die lange Wartezeit wohl zuviel gewesen und sie hatten sich davongemacht.

Sollten sie nur in ihrem mickrigen Lager sitzen und weiterhin darauf warten, dass sie den Elefanten wiederbekamen. In Kürze würden sie ihr blaues Wunder erleben. Die elbischen Krieger machten sich bereits zum Kampf bereit, formierten sich vor dem Tor, um nach draußen zu stürmen und diesen grausamen Kreaturen Saurons ein für alle Mal den Garaus zu machen! Und um die Freiheit seines geliebten Hûbigen zu retten! Nur noch kurze Zeit, vielleicht nicht einmal eine Stunde, dann würde der Kampf beginnen. Zufrieden beobachtete Legolas, wie die Orks gelangweilt herum saßen, ungeordnet und vollkommen ahnungslos. Sie hatten keine Chance.

* * *

„Das ist unglaublich", knurrte Grundgoi, während sie neben einem Lagerfeuer saß und angespannt in Richtung der Elbenstadt starrte. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir jemals mit Elben gemeinsame Sache machen müssen! Dass es so weit kommen musste! Jetzt sitzen wir hier tatenlos rum und warten darauf, dass diese spitzohrigen Baumschmuser uns mit unserem eigenen Elefanten angreifen, damit wir ihn wieder mit nach Hause nehmen können. Ich hoffe dieser Kampf geht niemals in irgendwelche Geschichtsbücher ein. Das ist so demütigend."

Auch Gâshnut hatte schon eindeutig bessere Tage erlebt. „Freu dich doch darüber, dass wir wenigstens ihrem unausstehlichen Prinzen eins reinwürgen können. Er wird toben vor Wut."

„Sicher. Ein einziger Elb. Bei diesem Kampf gibt es nicht einmal einen richtigen Sieger! Wir bekommen zwar, was wir wollen, sie aber auch! Unglaublich. Ich wage gar nicht mir auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn Sauron jemals davon erfährt!" Entsetzt vergrub Grundgoi ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Dieser Gedanke war einfach zu schrecklich.

Auch Gâshnut schauderte. „Wir müssen unbedingt dafür sorgen, dass er niemals etwas davon erfährt. Er würde wahnsinnig werden vor Wut und ehrlich gesagt bin ich meinem Leben irgendwie sehr verbunden. Ich würde es nur sehr ungern wegen so etwas verlieren."

Grundgoi lachte bei seinen Worten leise auf. „Allerdings. Aber diese Idioten werden schon nichts verraten. Ihre Leben sind genauso sehr in Gefahr wie unsere. Und ansonsten drohe ich ihnen an sie zur Strafe in die Braunen Lande Blumen pflücken zu schicken. Und wehe sie kommen wieder, bevor sie nicht mindestens einen Strauß mit drei Dutzend Blumen haben!" Der Griff der Orkdame um ihren Schwertgriff verstärkte sich, sie klammerte sich geradezu daran fest. Der Kampf selbst würde keine allzu großen Probleme bereiten, viel schlimmer war es hier tatenlos und möglichst ahnungslos herumzusitzen und darauf zu warten, dass sich etwas tat. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie den Elben wirklich vertrauen konnte und es kein Vorwand war, um sie möglichst effektiv abmetzeln zu können.

Um sie herum schnarchten und langweilten sich die Orkkrieger. Viele von ihnen spielten Karten- oder Brettspiele, die sie sich kurzerhand in den Dreck zeichneten, um irgendetwas tun zu können, außer tatenlos zu warten. Immer wieder wurden verstohlene Blicke Richtung Stadt geworfen. Die Anspannung lag wie eine greifbare Wolke über der Orkgruppe.

Grundgoi fuhr von ihrer Arbeit auf, die darin bestand mit einem Stöckchen endlose Spiralen in den Waldboden vor ihr zu zeichnen, als Gâshnut sie plötzlich am Arm berührte. Sie hob den Kopf und er nickte zum Palast. Grundgoi kniff die Augen zusammen und besah sich die große Siedlung näher. Langsam, ganz langsam begann sich das riesige Tor zu öffnen, aber es war eindeutig, dass es sich öffnete. Der Spalt in der Mitte wurde immer größer und schon bald würden die ersten Elben herausstürmen, um den Kampf zu eröffnen. Und dann würde Saurons Elefant kommen. Die Orkin packte ihr Schwert fester, bereit sich auf den erstbesten Angreifer zu ‚stürzen', den sie sah. Sie machte den anderen Orks ein Zeichen, dass der Kampf bald beginnen würde. Leise und immer noch vollkommen ahnungslos wirkend wurden die Karten weggeräumt und die Waffen fester ergriffen. Jetzt war es nur noch eine Frage von Minuten.

* * *


	19. Schauspielernde Orks und Elben und

**Disclaimer:** Die alte Leier: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tolkien, ich mach kein Geld damit und könnte es traurigerweise wahrscheinlich auch nie.

**Wörter:** Kapitel 18 – Schauspielernde Orks und Elben und blutdurstige Prinzen: **1.306 Wörter**

**DER SCHRECKEN DES DÜSTERWALDS**

Mit grimmigen Gesichtern standen die Elbenkrieger vor den riesigen Toren, das das Hoheitsgebiet der Waldelben von dem Rest des Waldes trennte. Die blankgeputzten Waffen glitzerten im Licht der Sonne und die Luft war erfüllt von erwartungsvollem Schweigen. Jeder war sich der Wichtigkeit des bevorstehenden Kampfes bewusst.

Mit schnellen Schritten schritt Legolas zusammen mit seinem menschlichen Freund und durch die Reihen der Krieger und musterte sie, während er an ihnen vorüber schritt. Alle waren zum Kampf bereit, bereit ihr Leben für die Freiheit eines unterdrückten und gequälten Tieres zu geben. Der Prinz war noch nie zuvor so stolz auf sein Volk gewesen. Die Orks würden sich für eine solche Sache natürlich niemals opfern, so etwas wie moralische Verpflichtungen kannten sie natürlich nicht. Und es war natürlich eindeutig, dass es die Pflicht eines jedes aufrichtigen, tierlieben Elben war, dieses gebeutelte Wesen vom Joch der Unterdrückung zu befreien.

Einige Meter vor den Toren blieb Legolas stehen und drehte sich zu seinen Kriegern um. Einige Minuten lang sah er mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck in die Runde. „Elben des Düsterwalds!" begann er dann seine Ansprache an die versammelte Menge. „Ich bin stolz darauf, so viele von euch heute hier zu sehen. Ihr habt euch hier versammelt, um für das Recht eines gequälten Tieres zu kämpfen! Jahrelang ist es von den Orks misshandelt und unterdrückt worden, bevor es schließlich seinen Weg in unsere Obhut gefunden hat. Und jetzt wollen ebendiese Orks es wieder unseren liebevollen Händen und unserer fürsorgliche Pflege entreißen! Aber das werden wir nicht zulassen! Wir werden alles tun, damit dieses hilflose Wesen auch weiterhin in Freiheit unter uns leben kann! Geht jetzt hinaus, Düsterwalds Krieger, und kämpft für die Gerechtigkeit! Wir werden den Sieg erringen!" Legolas hob eine Hand und die Elben an den Toren begannen die riesigen Flügel langsam aufzuziehen.

Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen lief durch die Menge der Krieger und auch Estel vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Was für eine grauenvolle Rede. Sie konnten alle nur froh sein, dass die ganze Affäre in Kürze vorbei sein würde.

Auf ein Zeichen ihres Prinzen setzten sich die Gruppen der Krieger langsam in Bewegung und Schritten auf die Lücke zwischen den beiden Torflügeln zu, mit Legolas an der Spitze. Mit theatralisch erhobenem Schwert schritt er aus der Stadt hinaus und auf das Lager der Orks zu. Ein befriedigtes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er die erschrockenen Rufe der Orks vor ihnen hörte und sah, wie sie alle aussprangen, als hätten sie auf einem Ameisenhaufen gesessen, und hektisch herumliefen, um sich für den offensichtlich bevorstehenden Kampf zu organisieren.

Die ersten Orks stürmten bereits kampfbereit auf die Elben zu und Legolas packte seine Schwerter fester, um den erstbesten Ork von seinem Kopf zu erleichtern. Gerade als er ein Opfer ins Visier genommen hatte, stürmte plötzlich eine Gruppe Elben an ihm vorbei und versperrte ihm die Sicht auf die heranstürmenden Orks. Schnell lief Legolas hinter ihnen her, um endlich auf den Feind zu treffen und seinen geliebten Hûbigen verteidigen zu können.

Inzwischen waren die restliche Elben auch am Kampfplatz angekommen und mischten sich unter die Menge. Verzweifelt versuchte Legolas bei dem Kampf mitzumischen, aber wohin er sich auch wandte, immer traf er auf eine Wand seiner eigenen Krieger, die bereits so in den Kampf vertieft waren, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, dass sie ihm den Weg versperrten. Vor sich konnte er die Kampfesschreie beider Parteien hören und auch die Schmerzensschreie, die aus Dutzenden Orkkehlen drangen, wenn die Elbenkrieger wieder einmal eines ihrer Leben beendeten, vermischt mit den gleiche Lauten aus elbischen Mündern, wenn einige von ihnen traurigerweise das gleiche Schicksal ereilte.

Nach einiger Zeit vergeblichen Hüpfens und Drängens gab Legolas es schließlich auf und wandte sich von dem Kampf ab und schritt hastig wieder auf die Elbenstadt zu. Es war an der Zeit diesen Orks zu geben was sie wollten. Laute Rufe innerhalb der Mauern kündeten bereits das Eintreffen seines Lieblingshaustieres an und nur kurze Zeit später konnte Legolas die riesige Gestalt Hûbigens auf das Tor zuschreiten sehen. Jetzt war es soweit. Jetzt würde sich dieser Kampf entscheiden. Und zwar mit ziemlicher Sicherheit zu ihren Gunsten.

* * *

„Da kommen sie", murmelte Gâshnut. Angespannt sah er zusammen mit Grundgoi zu den sich nähernden Elben hinüber. Allen voran kam ihr unausstehlicher Prinz angerannt, seine lächerlich langen Messer hoch erhoben.

„Verdammt", grummelte Grundgoi. Zufrieden beobachtete sie wie die Orks hastig aufsprangen und scheinbar orientierungslos durcheinander liefen. Echt genug sah es ja aus, hoffentlich fiel der Elb auch drauf rein. „Ich hoffe nur, die halten sich an die Abmachung. Keine Toten oder auch nur Verletzen." Besorgt beobachtete sie den näherkommenen Elben. „Die werden ihn ja wohl nicht bis…" Sie hatten ihren Satz noch nicht beendet, als die Elbenkrieger zu ihrem Prinzen aufholten und ihn effektiv von dem Ork abschirmten, den er gerade enthaupten wollte. „…hier her kommen lassen", endete die Orkin zufrieden.

Als sie sahen, dass ihr kleiner Komplott wie geplant über die Bühne ging erhoben sich auch Gâshnut und Grundgoi und machten sich daran sich dem Kampfgetümmel anzuschließen. Einige Minuten lang wogte der Kampf hin und her, mal gewannen die Orks die Überhand, aber meistens waren die Elben ihnen unterlegen. Orks und Elben grinsten sich verlegen an, während sie mit möglichst lauter Getöse ihre Waffen auf einander prallen ließen und dabei wie am Spieß schrieen. Alle Angehörigen beider Parteien kamen sich bei der ganzen Angelegenheit etwas merkwürdig vor.

„Da vorne!" rief Gâshnut Grundgoi über den Lärm hinweg plötzlich zu. Mit ausgestrecktem Arm deutete er auf die offenstehenden Tore der Stadt, durch die jetzt laut trompetend der Elefant trampelte.

„Macht euch bereit!" schrie Grundgoi ihren Orks zu und selbst über die Geräuschkulisse hinweg war ihre Stimme laut und deutlich zu hören. Der graue Koloss kam immer näher und Hunderte von Augenpaaren hafteten etwas ängstlich auf ihm.

Plötzlich bemerkte Grundgoi die Gestalt des Prinzen, die sich im Kielwasser des Tieres der vorderen Linie seiner Krieger näherte, wild entschlossen ein paar Orks niederzumetzeln. „So ein Mist", fluchte die Orkdame. Wenn dieser Elb ihre eigenen Krieger erreichte würde es ein Blutbad geben. Die Orks würden nicht tatenlos mit ansehen, wie ihre Kameraden getötet wurden und ihrerseits auf die Elben losgehen. Ein Teufelskreis.

Gâshnut hatte den nahenden Elbenprinzen ebenfalls bemerkt und starrte entsetzt auf das Geschehen, dass sich da anbahnte. Weder er noch Grundgoi würden rechtzeitig bei dem Elben sein können, um ihn aufzuhalten. Sie konnten jetzt nur noch hoffen.

* * *

Endlich hatte Legolas einen Weg gefunden bis zu den Orks vorzudringen. Hûbigen bahnte ihm eine große Schneise bis direkt an die Front des Kampfes. In wenigen Sekunden würde er dort sein und dann gab es für diese Tierquäler keine Rettung mehr. Dann war er auch schon mittendrin in den Reihen aus Elben und Orks. Sein Blick heftete sich auf einen relativ kleinen Ork, der von dem plötzlichen Auftauchen dieses wild gewordenen Elben vollkommen überrascht war und ihn mit großen, angstvollen Augen anstarrte. Grimmig hob Legolas seine Schwerter, um sie auf den Orks niedersausen zu lassen… und fiel wie vom Blitz getroffen zu Boden.

Der Ork konnte sein Glück über die plötzliche Rettung noch gar nicht fassen und starrte mit offenem Mund auf die reglose Gestalt des Elben auf de, Boden. Es bildete sich bereits eine Beule an der Stelle, an der ihn das Schwert mit voller Wucht getroffen und ihn bewusstlos geschlagen hatte. Der Kampf kam langsam zum erliegen, da Legolas ja jetzt ausgeschaltet war, und die umstehenden Orks und Elben sahen alle verblüfft auf den Prinzen hinab. Einer der Düsterwaldkrieger trat langsam an ihn heran und nahm sich keuchend den Helm vom Kopf. Ein erschrockenes Raunen ging durch die Menge der Elben.

Langsam kniete sich Thranduil neben seinen bewusstlosen Sohn und betastete vorsichtig dessen Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, mein Sohn. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass du alles kaputt machst." Vorsichtig hob er Legolas hoch und drehte sich um, um ihn in den Palast zurückzubringen.

* * *


	20. Traurige Prinzen und das Ende

**Disclaimer:** Erstaunlicherweise hat sich seit dem letzten Kapitel nichts an der ganzen Sache geändert: Nix mir, alles Tolkien, kein Geld.

**Wörter:** Kapitel 19 – Traurige Prinzen, glückliche Elefanten, schwitzende Orks, Biber-Kaninchen, dunkle Herrscher und das Ende: **1.865 Wörter**

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Ein Wunder: Die scheinbar nie endende Geschichte hat ein Ende gefunden.Weiß auch nicht wie das passier ist. Auf einmal war's vorbei. Ganz aus Versehen. Tja. Wie gesagt. Hier ist Ende. Der Abschluss des äußeren Rahmens oder in normalem Deutsch der Epilog kommt noch, aber dann ist entgültig Schluss.

**DER SCHRECKEN DES DÜSTERWALDS**

Hilflos musste Grundgoi mit ansehen wie der Prinz mit gezückten Schwertern direkt auf einen ihrer Krieger zuraste. Sie konnte das Entsetzen in den Augen des Orks sehen, als er erkannte in welche Richtung sich der Kampf plötzlich gewandt hatte und dass das Ende seines Lebens wohl kurz bevorstand.

Erschrocken riss Grundgoi die Augen auf, als hinter dem Elben plötzlich die hochgewachsene Gestalt eines weiteren Elben erschien, in eine glänzende Rüstung gekleidet und mit blitzendem Schwert. Auch er holte weit aus, um zuzuschlagen, scheinbar ein treuer Krieger, der seinen Prinzen im Kampf unterstützen wollte. Der Krieger holte noch einmal Schwung und schlug die Klinge dann so fest er konnte gegen den Kopf des herannahenden Elbenprinzen. Wie vom Blitz getroffen fiel er um und blieb liegen.

Mit offenem Mund stand die Orkin da und starrte auf die Szene. Der Ork war gerettet, der Prinz ausgeschaltet… und vor ihr stand sein Vater höchstpersönlich, König Thranduil von Düsterwald. Ohne sich groß um die Umstehenden zu kümmern hob er seinen Sohn hoch und machte sich von dannen.

Durch die plötzliche Wende der Ereignisse breitete sich schnell allgemeine Verwirrung unter den Elben und den Orks aus. Etwas orientierungslos standen sie herum und sahen sich gegenseitig erstaunt an. Leises Gemurmel erfüllte die Waldluft.

Gâshnut tauchte neben Grundgoi auf. Er sah genauso verblüfft aus wie sie sich fühlte. „Was war denn das?" Ungläubig starrte er dem König und seiner bewusstlosen Last hinterher.

Grundgoi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze, der Kampf ist vorbei." Ratlos sahen die beiden Orks sich an.

Dann fiel Gâshnut der eigentliche Grund für dieses Schauspiel wieder ein und suchend sah er sich in der Umgebung um. „Und wo ist jetzt der Elefant?"

Grundgoi ließ ihren Blick ebenfalls über die Gegend schweifen, aber auch sie konnte das riesige Tier nirgendwo entdecken. „Irgendwo muss er doch sein. Das ist ein Elefant. So einfach kann der sich doch sicher nicht verstecken."

Eine hilfreiche Hand tippte auf Grundgois Schulter und ein wenig erschrocken wirbelte sie herum. Die immer noch etwas verwirrten Augen eines Elben sahen auf sie herab. „Er ist in die Richtung gerannt." Mit dem Arm deutete der Elb in einen besondern dunklen und undurchdringlichen Teil des Waldes hinein. „Hat nicht mal angehalten. Schnurstracks vom Tor in den Wald."

Wieder tauschten sich die beiden Orks verwirrte Blicke aus. „Tja, dann…" versuchte Grundgoi eine Lösung zu finden. „Also suchen wir ihn jetzt wieder? Da drin?" Sie nickte mit dem Kopf in die pechschwarze Finsternis.

Gâshnut zuckte mit den Schultern. „Müssen wir wohl. Sauron will ihn haben."

Erstaunt riss der Elben die Augen auf. „Das Vieh wollt ihr wiederhaben? Seid ihr lebensmüde?"

Grundgoi seufzte. „Was soll man da machen. So sind dunkle Herrscher nun mal." Resigniert über den neuerlichen Fehlschlag wandte sie sich ihren Kriegern zu. „Packt alles zusammen! Wir brechen auf!"

Ein halb unwilliges, halb erleichtertes Grummeln ging durch die Reihen der Orks, als sie sich langsam in Bewegung setzten, um das provisorische Lager abzubrechen und sich mutmaßlich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen.

„Könnt ihr nicht einfach behaupten, der Elefant wäre gestorben?" schlug der Elb hilfreich vor.

Grundgoi schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird Sauron sicher nicht glauben. Ich glaube nicht, dass sich irgendjemand nahe genug an ihn herantrauen würde, um ihn zu töten."

„Ich kann euch leider auch nicht helfen", bedauerte der Krieger. „Ich könnte euch höchstens ein paar Kaninchen anbieten. Sie sehen zwar etwas merkwürdig aus, eher als wären es Biber, aber na ja." Er zuckte etwas unsicher mit den Schultern.

„Biber-Kaninchen?" Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Haufen Kaninchen uns von großem Nutzen sind." Sie seufzte schwer. „Sieht wohl so aus als müssten wir wohl oder übel den Elefanten suchen." Ungehalten starrte sie in den Wald hinein, wo der Elefant verschwunden war. „Biber-Kaninchen. Was es nicht alles gibt." Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn, als sich langsam ein Gedanke in ihrem Kopf ausbreitete. „Biber-Kaninchen", murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Mmmh." Ihr Blick heftete sich nachdenklich auf den Elben. „Wie war das noch gleich mit den Kaninchen?"

* * *

Mit schnellen Schritten trat Estel in den Raum hinein, in dem Thranduil etwas unruhig seine Kreise zog und Legolas immer noch bewusstlos auf einem Sofa lag. Der Kopf des Königs ruckte in die Richtung des Menschen, als er ihn eintreten hörte. Sein schlechtes Gewissen war ihm deutlich anzusehen. „Und? Wie steht es mit diesem grausigen Elefanten?"

Estel zuckte mit den Schultern, während er sich langsam dem Sofa näherte. „Weg. Irgendwo im Wald verschwunden. Auf jeden Fall nicht mehr hier." Bei diesen Worten erschien ein fröhliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

Auch Thranduil konnte sich ein erleichtertes Seufzen nicht verkneifen. „Weg. Wundervoll. Endlich herrscht wieder Ruhe." Dann wanderte sein Blick zu seinem Sohn auf dem Sofa.

„Ich hoffe nur, der Schlag war nicht zu heftig. Eine Schande, dass es diesem bösen Ork gelungen ist, meinen über alles geliebten Sohn niederzuschlagen. Was für ein Glück, dass ich ihn gerade noch den Klauen der Bestie entreißen konnte." Thranduil warf Estel einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Aber natürlich", nickte Estel. „Wirklich eine Schande. Diese Wesen haben wirklich vor gar nichts Respekt." Er beugte sich über seinen Freund, um die inzwischen deutlich sichtbare Beule an seinem Kopf zu betrachten. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es wirklich schlimm ist." Vorsichtig stupste er mit einem Finger die Beule an, was ihm ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen von Legolas einbrachte. „Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Wirklich nicht." Er richtete sich wieder auf und sah Thranduil an. „Überlegt Euch lieber, wie Ihr ihm das mit Hûbigen erklärt."

Thranduils Gesicht verzog sich bei diesen Worten zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse. „Nun, ich dachte… dass du vielleicht einen Vorschlag hast?"

Entschieden schüttelte Estel den Kopf. „Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Dazu bin ich viel zu unkreativ."

Jede weitere Erwiderung wurde von erneutem schmerzlichem Stöhnen unterbrochen, als Legolas sich langsam regte und dann die Augen aufschlug, eine Hand an der Beule an seinem Kopf. Verwirrt ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Was mache ich hier?"

Mit einiger Mühe setzte Thranduil eine teilnahmsvolle Miene auf und ließ sich neben seinem Sohn auf das Sofa sinken. Vorsichtig zog er ihn in seine Arme. „Es tut mir sehr leid, mein Sohn. Wir haben uns wirklich große Mühe gegeben, aber es war nicht von Erfolg. Du musst jetzt sehr stark sein."

Legolas blinzelte irritiert und betrachtete immer noch seine Umgebung. Dann riss er plötzlich die Augen auf und fuhr vom Sofa hoch, oder versuchte es zumindest, denn durch Thranduils Umarmung gelang ihm das nicht so ganz. „Hûbigen! Was ist mit ihm!" Angstvolle Augen wandten sich seinem Vater zu. „Ada! Sag es mir! Ist ihm etwas passiert! Haben die Orks ihn!" Verzweifelt klammerte er sich am Hemd seines Vaters fest.

Thranduil schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, mein Liebling. Er konnte nicht mehr bei uns bleiben. Er ist gegangen."

„Er ist… weg?" flüsterte Legolas wie betäubt. „Verschwunden? Oder…" Er wagte es nicht einmal den letzten Gedanken zu Ende zu denken.

„Er ist in davon gelaufen. Er war sehr traurig darüber, gehen zu müssen, aber er wollte oder konnte nicht bleiben. Ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen. Er war sehr, sehr traurig über seinen Fortgang, aber er wollte uns und ganz besonders dich durch seine Anwesenheit nicht weiter in Gefahr bringen."

Fassungslos starrte Legolas seinen Vater und dann seinen menschlichen Freund an, der traurig nickte. Seine Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen. „Das ist so lieb von ihm. Er hat es für mich getan." Dann fing er bitterlich an zu weinen. Über seinen ganzen Schmerz über Hûbigens Weggang vergaß er sogar seinen Zusammenprall mit dem Schwert eines ‚Orks'. Thranduil konnte seine Erleichterung über etwaige unangenehme Fragen kaum verbergen.

Tröstend klopfte Thranduil seinem Sohn auf den Rücken. „Sei nicht traurig. Ich bin sicher es geht ihm gut. Ich habe gehört, er ist in Richtung Harad gelaufen, da warten ganz viele nette Elefantendamen auf ihn. Da wird er bestimmt glücklich werden. Außerdem fühlt er sich dort bestimmt viel wohler als eingesperrt hier bei uns. Der Wald ist doch viel zu eng für ihn."

Legolas schniefte laut, während er traurig nickte. „Wahrscheinlich." Mit langsamen Bewegungen befreite er sich aus der Umarmung seines Vaters und torkelte mehr als dass er lief zum Fenster hinüber. Traurig blickte er hinaus in die untergehende Sonne, in die Richtung die er für Süden und somit den Weg nach Harad hielt. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er die schwankende Gestalt seines geliebten Hûbigen, wie er in einem rotgoldenen Sonnenuntergang über eine Steppenlandschaft seinem Schicksal entgegenschritt. Plötzlich blieb der Elefant stehen und wandte sich zu dem Elben um. Irgendwie hatten Hûbigens Augen immer etwas traurig auf Legolas gewirkt, aber jetzt waren sie klar, zufrieden und sprühten vor Tatendrang.

Traurig lächelte Legolas, aber der glückliche Gesichtsausdruck seines kurzzeitigen Freundes machte ihm Hoffnung, dass die Worte seines Vaters der Wahrheit entsprachen. „Auf Wiedersehen, Hûbigen!", flüsterte er dem Fenster zu. „Viel Glück in Harad."

* * *

Argwöhnisch betrachtete Sauron das große braune Etwas mit dem wuscheligen und viel zu langen Fell, das er am Nacken gepackt hatte und prüfend hochhielt. Das Wesen streckte vorsichtig seinen Kopf aus und schnupperte neugierig an der Gestalt vor ihm.

„Was soll das sein?" fragte Sauron skeptisch.

„Ein Biber-Kaninchen, Herr?" schlug Grundgoi vorsichtig vor. Gâshnut und einige andere Orks, die hinter ihr neben der Kiste mit den Kaninchen stand, beobachteten die Szene beklommen.

Mit einer hektischen Bewegung drehte der Dunkle Herrscher das Tier hin und her, um es besser betrachten zu können. Danach war dem Kaninchen etwas schwindelig, es schnupperte aber trotzdem konsequent weiter. Etwas irritiert ließ Sauron das Kaninchen sinken. „Und was ist mit meinem Elefanten? Solltet ihr den nicht zurückbringen?"

„Ähm, ja, in der Tat." Grundgoi nahm noch einen tiefen Atemzug, um sich zu beruhigen und dadurch etwas glaubwürdiger zu wirken. „Eine speziell gezüchtete Kreuzung aus Biber und Kaninchen. Es ist uns gelungen einige dieser äußerst gefährlichen Tiere den Händen der Elben zu entwenden. Sie sind außerdem sehr gefährlich und sind verhältnismäßig schnell dazu in der Lage einen Baum abzunagen." Die Orkin hoffte nur, dass er die Schweißperlen nicht bemerkte, die auf ihrer Stirn klebten.

„Gefährlich, so?" Das Kaninchen erhob sich wieder in die Lüfte und schnupperte aufgeregt an Saurons Gesicht herum. „Und wozu wurden diese blutrünstigen Kreaturen gezüchtet?"

„Um… äh… um Bäume abzunagen, Herr?" schlug Grundgoi vor und wiederholte dann in zuversichtlicherem Ton. „Genau dafür. Um Bäume abzunagen. Durch ihre geringe Größe und die kurze Zeitspanne, die sie benötigen, um einen Baum zu fällen, sind sie im Kampf gefährliche Gegner. In der Dunkelheit des Waldes sind sie durch ihre Färbung und das gestrüppähnliche Fell zu gut wie unsichtbar und wenn man bemerkt, dass gerade ein Baum umfällt, liegt man auch schon drunter." Sie nickte bestätigend. „Sie sehen zwar nicht so aus, sind aber eine gefährliche Waffe."

„Mmh." Sauron betrachtete das wuschelige Kaninchen mit neu entdecktem Interesse. Langsam ging er zu der Kiste hinüber, in der noch fünf weitere Kaninchen herum hoppelten. „Schade um den Elefanten", murmelte er, während er dem Kaninchen in seiner Hand tief in die Augen sah. Wirklich schade." Mehr oder weniger vorsichtig und sanft ließ er das Kaninchen wieder in die Kiste fallen. „Aber vielleicht kann ich euch auch gebrauchen", sagte er zu den Kaninchen.

Ein Funkeln erschien in seinen Augen. „Ja. Ich denke, ihr könntet mir tatsächlich noch von Nutzen sein."

_Ende_


	21. Epilog

**Disclaimer:** Immer noch das gleich, nix mir, alles Tolkien und mir kein Geld (dieser Satz ist grammatikalisch inkorrekt).

Epilog: **594 Wörter**

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Hier also der Epilog. Das entgültige Ende. Jetzt kommt nichts mehr.

**DER SCHRECKEN DES DÜSTERWALDS**

Die Flammen des kleinen Feuers flackern unruhig in dem leichten Wind, der durch den Wald weht, und die Stille des nächtlichen Waldes macht ihr Prasseln noch meterweit hörbar. Schweigend sitzen die beiden Menschen um das Feuer herum, ihre Mäntel eng um ihre Körper gezogen, um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen. Immer wieder werfen sie unruhige Blicke in die Finsternis des Waldes hinein und fahren bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch zusammen.

"Und… und du meinst", beginnt Orthelian nach einigen Minuten erdrückenden Schweigens, "dass er tatsächlich noch hier herum läuft?"

Tulumir nickt. Auch ihm ist bei diesem Gedanken sichtlich unbehaglich zumute. "Ich fürchte ja. Soweit ich weiß, ist es niemandem gelungen dieses Tier jemals wieder einzufangen, weder den Elben noch den Orks. Bis zum heutigen Tage treibt es in diesem Wald sein Unwesen. Was auch immer ihm Saurons Schergen versucht haben anzutrainieren ist nie ganz aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwunden und mehr als ein Wanderer hat eine Begegnung mit ihm nicht überlebt."

Orthelian schaudert vor Entsetzen bei dem Gedanken diesem gefürchteten Wesen zu begegnen. "Dann lass uns morgen lieber etwas schneller reiten. Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich aus dem offenen Wald heraus. Bei den Elben werden wir ja hoffentlich sicher vor diesem Tier sein."

Tulumir nickt zustimmend. "Ich werde mich auch sehr viel wohler fühlen, wenn wir endlich bei ihnen angekommen sind." Er zieht seinen Mantel noch ein wenig enger um sich und versucht eine etwas bequemere Sitzposition zu finden. "Versuch jetzt lieber etwas zu schlafen. Morgen haben wir noch ein gute Stück vor uns."

Orthelian nickt und lässt sich langsam auf den etwas feuchten Waldboden sinken. Müde schließt er seine Augen, während Tulumir an ihrem winzigen Feuer Wache hält. Im Wald ist es ruhig, nur die Geräusche des Waldes sind zu hören, das Knacken von Ästen im Gestrüpp, die Laute kleiner und auch größerer Tiere.

Mit einem Ruck fährt Orthelian wieder hoch, als plötzlich der laute Schrei eines Tieres durch den Wald hallt. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starren sich die beiden Menschen an. "Was… was war das?" flüstert Orthelian ängstlich.

"Ich weiß es nicht", flüstert Tulumir zurück. "Es klang merkwürdig. Irgendwie wie die Rufe eines…" Er schluckt schwer.

"Eines Elefanten", beendet Orthelian für ihn den Satz. Einen Moment später erklingt lautes Stampfen und Krachen im Unterholz, als sich ein großes Lebewesen seinen Weg durch den Wald bahnt. Keiner der beiden wagt es sich zu rühren oder auch nur zu atmen. Wie gelähmt sehen sie zu wie in einiger Entfernung die Gestalt eines riesigen Tieres aus dem Wald auftaucht. In der Dunkelheit der Nacht ist nicht viel mehr zu erkennen als verschwommene Umrisse und Silhouetten. Ohne Vorwarnung bleibt es mitten auf dem Weg stehen und dreht sich zu den beiden am Boden kauernden Menschen um; seine Augen glitzern bedrohlich in der Dunkelheit.

Einige Minuten lang steht es unbeweglich da und beobachtet die beiden Menschen, bis es sich endlich wieder in Bewegung setzt und langsam seinen Weg vorsetzt, zurück in den Wald hinein. Selbst als schon mehrere Minuten seit ihrer Begegnung vergangen sind, wagen es Tulumir und Orthelian immer noch nicht sich wieder zu bewegen. Erst als jedes Geräusch des ominösen Wesens in der Ferne verklungen ist, trauen sie sich wieder im Flüsterton zu reden.

"Was war das?" fragt Orthelian angespannt seinen Kameraden. Die Furcht in seiner Stimme ist nur zu deutlich zu hören.

Tulumir schluckt hörbar und starrt immer noch in die Richtung, in der das Tier verschwunden ist. "Du weißt was das war", flüstert er zurück. Er wendet den Kopf und sieht seinen Begleiter mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an. "Das war er. Der größte Schrecken von Düsterwald."

_**Entgültiges Ende**_


End file.
